College Blues
by phoenix220
Summary: Ichigo was bored with his course, and his lack of a social life when he came across a very unique person playing basketball. Luckily for him, Ichigo caught the other's attention as well. Grimm/Ichi (eventually) Other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Long legs stretch out, widening the stride, pushing him faster, further with every step. The burning in his thighs was a welcome distraction to the babble of voices running through his head, recounting the last few days stress.

Reports, deadlines, completion dates, why did they always sneak up.

University was not what Ichigo thought it was going to be. His pre –med courses were interesting but he felt there was something missing from the experience. His attention was grabbed by a loud noise to one side of the tarmac strip he ran down. He slowed, giving his lungs a break. Stretching his fingers out, he then wiped them onto his black shorts, removing the moisture that had gravitated there.

Off to the side of the expanse of the park was a caged off rectangle of concrete with two high basketball hoops on poles. Ichigo registered the loud noise to be coming from the four tall men scrabbling for the orange ball. One in particular was standing out, tall, with a shock of blue hair and a manic grin on his face; he was currently in possession of the ball and was doing his best to keep it. Blocking him was an extremely tall black haired man. Ichigo drifted over towards the court, watching the men battle back and forth. The blunette lost control to a shorter man with dark hair and bright green eyes, who snatched the ball when he was distracted by the scarily thin tall man and was streaking to the opposite basket. The last man, one who seemed to not be that interested in the game made a move towards the opponent but was too slow. He shrugged as the ball went through the hoop and he sleepily kicked at a stone near his foot.

"Stark, for God's sake will you wake up and cover Ulquiorra? I'm getting my ass handed to me and you don't seem to give a shit!" The blue haired man vented his frustrations, running his hands through his oddly coloured hair. Ichigo didn't recognise any of them, and they all would have certainly stood out in his course. Every pre – med student _blended_. They were all so normal, so _vanilla_ as Shinji called them. His outrageous friend was studying psychology, a course filled with exotic, interesting people, unlike his.

"Well Grimm, I am not interested in your ass, or in this game. I have important studying to do, I'm sure you will do just fine in the second half." With that the tall brunette slumped off the court.

_iiiiiii_

Grimmjow growled softly as his ex-team mate walked away slowly. He couldn't believe he was going to have to forfeit the game. _Unfair_, echoed through his head, he didn't even want the tall gangly prick on his team. He just had to beat the pale idiot for once.

"_It's your turn Grimmjow."_

"_Fuck off, I didn't even make any of the mess, you're the one that can't make ramen without dirtying the whole kitchen!" Grimmjow couldn't believe he was having this kind of argument. When he agreed to live with the green eyed twerp he didn't think he was agreeing to marry the bugger. It was bad enough that Ulquiorra brought home a different girl every month to sit and quote that emo shit in his living room but he didn't have to clean up after them._

"_Regardless of who made the mess it was agreed by you that we rotated chores, and the kitchen is your turn. Need I remind you that I do not enjoy pulling your blue hair out of the plug hole but I still do it when it is my turn?"_

"_Tch, your long ass girly hair makes more mess than I do."_

The argument culminated in a bet being made, no chores for a month for the winner, loser picking up the slack. Best part, it was Grimmjow's turn to name the competition, the previous bet (for a girl's attention) had him playing some shit flight computer game that the little gamer was freakishly good at.

Not that Grimmjow had anything against computer games, he was a man, and a student, it was part of the job description but he preferred to shoot some shit, slaughter zombies or something.

So basketball had been the chosen challenge, with Grimmjow's height, 6"2, over half a foot taller than the challenger, he thought it would be easy to beat the clearly less athletic man but the shorter man has proven to be ultra-fast and very annoyingly, has chosen a mutual friend who topped Grimmjow's height, negating his one strength.

"So is the game over or shall we see how badly we can thrash him?" Nnoitra grinned his characteristic smile at Grimmjow, enjoying the situation immensely.

"That is up to him Nnoitra, well Grimmjow? Are we continuing two on one?" Ulquiorra's gaze drilled into Grimmjow rankling him.

Grimmjow scowled and looked away. Catching his attention was a tall figure at the other side of the fence. He quickly took in the long tanned legs only slightly covered by short black running shorts. The torso was slim and covered by a long sleeved black and red top that was skin tight. Topping the look was a mess of bright orange hair flopping into his eyes, only partially obscuring a scowl across his face.

_Mmmmmmm _was all his mind could think at first.

"Hold that thought Kiora," and he jogged over to the fence. He hung his fingers in the links of the fence and leaned his face near the stranger. "Hey, you busy?"

The scowl deepened for a second, distrust evident in the chocolate coloured eyes. "Why?"

Grimmjow smirked at the query. "Can you play ball?" A matching smirk answered the question.

Grimmjow had to keep pulling his attention away from the kid's ass as he dodged and leaped round his opponent. The younger man was fast, and had amazing reach, stealing the ball out of the air and passing it back to the blunette like lightning. Even the quick little green eyed twerp couldn't keep up with him. The kid could turn on a dime. Nnoitra was clearly becoming more and more annoyed at the way this was going. First to 10 had been an easy win in his eyes until the orange haired stranger joined Grimmjow's team. Now at 8-6 Nnoitra could see him suffering defeat at the hands of the blue haired brute and a snot nosed teenager!

9-6 a second later made Grimmjow's smirk become an all-out grin as Nniotra moved to collect the ball under the net. Grimmjow saw the kid move to cover Ulquiorra. As the ball was passed, he saw the young man leap and catch the ball with his fingertips, landing in a crouch he pivoted, looking for an opening to pass it. Grimmjow tensed and pumped his legs towards his hoop. The kid saw him and chest passed the ball. Grimmjow caught the ball but was quickly body checked by his long thin opponent who appeared out of nowhere. He hit the concrete hard, winding himself and watched through slightly watering eyes as the score went 9-7. His vision was obscured by a body kneeling down on front of him.

"You ok man?" The kid's eyes were full of concern and he had a hand on Grimmjow's side, the other held out like he wanted to touch his face.

"Yeah kid, I'm alright." He made a move to get up and was surprised to find the kid helping him with surprising strength that belied his slight frame. One he was upright again the kid let his hands drop to the side. "We have to win this." The kid cocked an eyebrow at the venom in his voice.

"Wasn't that the plan all along?" Grimmjow was shocked when the cocky kid winked at him and rushed to grab the ball.

Grimmjow stood halfway, ready to receive the ball, Nnoitra standing just in front and off to the left of him. The kid looked straight into his eyes and flicked his gaze to the right. Grimmjow clenched his jaw and nodded slightly in understanding. As the kid feinted then tossed the ball into thin air Grimmjow was already moving towards it. The orange haired kid raced down the court, taking the aggressive for the first time and turned in time to snatch the ball out of the air. Landing lightly on his feet he immediately pushed back up and lightly floated the ball through the hoop, not touching the metal.

Grimmjow's roar of delight startled the birds out of the nearby trees. He rushed up and grabbed the kid in a crushing bear hug. Ulquiorra looked even more depressed than usual, Nnoitra already picking up his belongings and storming off in a huff. Grimmjow put the kid down upon his feet and pounded him on the back. The kid visibly winced at the rough treatment, making Grimmjow back off. He didn't want to break his new friend.

"Thanks kid. I owe you big time."

"My name's Ichigo, not kid."

Grimmjow grinned widely. "Alright berry, I owe you." He smirked at the immediate scowl on the others face.

"And what do I call you? Blueberry?" The kid, Ichigo, squared on him, looking slightly up into his eyes.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Nice to meet you." Ichigo shook his head smiling lightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Suppose I'd better put a daft disclaimer in – Don't own Bleach related story lines, characters etc just borrow them to play with. This disclaimer is relevant to all chapters I have put up, or will put up for this story. Have to say that cos I will so forget to put one up for each chapter. Anyhooo,**

"Earth to Ichi, come in Ichi."

Ichigo suddenly jerked straight as a wad of tissue landed on his open book. Looking up from where he was sprawled on his bedroom floor he pulled his red headphones off his head and glared at the figure in the door. He batted the hankie off his text and pushed himself onto his knees, taking the weight on his hands at first and pulling his long legs under him. He pushed up and stood tall, hulking over the figure in the door way,

"Ya know if you want me to cum all over my brand new trousers you might have said so." The blond smirked, rubbing at his groin unsubtly.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "What do you want Shinji, how did you get in in the first place?"

"Orihime gave me her key before she went on holiday, you know for emergencies." Shinji's lewd smile left Ichigo in no doubt what kind of emergencies Shinji was thinking about. "I mean Ichigo, just think, if something was to happen to you, no one would find your long, lean body for weeks, all those muscles would just waste away, and that skin, it would just cling to those bones of yours." Shinji bit his lower lip to add effect.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the antics; it was nothing he hadn't heard before from the blond. Flirting was Shinji's main job in life, and he got as much practice in as possible on any suspect. Not that Shinji wouldn't jump at the chance of having Ichigo; they just didn't have the right connection for it. Shinji enjoyed life on the casual side, and fell in and out of love effortlessly. He knew that Ichigo was more conservative and took intimacy more seriously. He didn't seem to mind Shinji coating him in compliments and innuendoes, and didn't even take offence when Shinji drunkenly tried his hand a bit stronger. The larger man meant no when he said it, as Shinji learned the hard way and he wasn't afraid to use his training to defend his virtue. But in the morning, when Shinji had thought Ichigo would want nothing to do with him, the orange haired man was in the Student Union at 11am as usual for their morning coffee, tea for Ichigo, with a wry smile on his face at the other's clear hangover. The other friends at the table stayed none the wiser about his faux pas the night before, a fact Shinji was thankful for.

"As to why I am here, a little birdy has been talking about this gorgeous red head that was playing basketball this morning out on the Meadows. Lots of compliments about the man's legs and his speed. If I can remember correctly, I believe the exact phrase was orange topped sex. As you are the only orange haired male I know of I thought I would come and enquire. Were you playing basketball today? And if you were, why was I not invited to join in?"

Ichigo nearly laughed in surprise. "Play basketball, you? Really?"

Shinji looked away and shrugged at the derision in the voice. "I can be athletic when the situation demands it."

Ichigo stepped closer, out of character but he felt a bit bold. He looked right down at the blond, drawing a soft gulp out of his throat at his nearness. "The only time you like to sweat is when you are under someone, writhing." Ichigo brushed past the shorter man making sure to skim his bare chest along his arm.

Shinji gave himself a moment to breath before following Ichigo into his tiny kitchen. "So, any hot blooded male should feel the same. Others who choose to release their tensions with sports and running don't know what they are missing." Shinji attempted a dig at Ichigo, but was still on the back foot due to the other's boldness.

Ichigo just smiled and shrugged. He reached into the little silver fridge under the countertop and drew out a juice box. Ripping off the straw and spearing the foil dot he looked at Shinji expectantly.

"I grew out of those a while ago, something you should consider. Most student fridges are full of beer."

Ichigo just shrugged, his lips already round the straw. He sucked the juice out, making the carton deflate with the pressure. Shinji held back a shudder. Ichigo leaned back onto the units behind him, one hand in his low slung jeans pocket.

"You know, I hear the boys you were playing with were quite hot. Nnoitra, Ulquiorra and Grammjaw."

"Grimmjow," Ichigo corrected. Seeing Shinji's shit eating grin he knew he had just walked into trouble.

"Oh yes, Grimmjow, my mistake. Where do you know them from?" Shinji leaned down and rested his chin on one hand, elbow on the counter.

"I don't know them, saw them playing and was asked to sub in when Grimmjow's partner had to go. We won and I left."

"What no exchange of phone numbers, or anything?" Shinji couldn't believe his friend's naivety.

Ichigo shrugged as he sucked the last juice out of the box and crushed it in his hand. "Just exchange of names, and he thanked me, after nearly crushing my ribs."

"Ooooh, physical contact Ichigo? How unlike you." Shinji's eyes glinted.

Ichigo felt his face heat slightly. "He was just excited after the game."

Shinji's grin got wider. "Excited you say."

Ichigo was spared retaliating by a knock at the door. He instantly tensed and Shinji straightened going to the door instead. "Relax Ichigo; it's just Rukia and Renji. I think they've got Toshiro with them as well."

Ichigo calmed himself down, chastising himself for still getting uptight at unknown visitors. Shinji had given him a fright earlier, appearing in the flat but somehow a knock at the door got him riled up. Ichigo snagged his friend's arm as the others piled into the living room.

"Shinji, you said a little bird told you about the game, who was it?"

The famous grin split Shinji's face again at the hope in the warm brown eyes. "Oh, no one you know. Let's call him a mutual friend of mine and your teammate."

_iiii_

Grimmjow threw his controller down in disgust. Beaten by the undead hoard didn't usually get him riled up, usually he'd just restart the game and upgrade his weapons. This time he was struggling to concentrate. It didn't help that he had company in the living room watching him, and commenting, a lot.

"This is so violent you know, it really is a sad day for our society if we have to use such gore and violence to entertain us. I mean no wonder children are so uncivilised nowadays with games like this as role models."

Grimmjow was doing his best to tune out the repetitive commentary on life coming from the very small boy like man on the recliner. It was bad enough he was on Grimmjow's favourite chair, but to sit and diss his favourite game while doing so was getting him more and more pissed off.

"You know what you can do if you don't like it? Fuck off!" Grimmjow snarled the last part out as his game reset.

Luppi blinked his large lilac eyes at the vulgar language directed at him. He closed his eyes and turned his face away. Shutting his mouth for the first time.

Grimmjow scowled and muttered to himself. The little fag came round to hang out with the equally depressing Kiora, but he of course was snowed under fulfilling his end of the bet, leaving the effeminate male in the living room pissing off Grimmjow. In a way, Grimmjow felt cheated out of his win, he'd rather be scrubbing the kitchen than getting lectured by this sorry excuse for a male.

He remembered the first time he met Luppi; the boy was terrified of him, and then crushed on him something awful. One drunken night when Grimmjow was sleepily enjoying his jeaggermeister high he looked down to see a head of black hair in between his legs and the owner running his tongue along his thigh from his knee. Grimmjow had slammed his knees together, stunning the boy and shoved him away. Grimmjow wasn't against male attention but it had to be between equals, tall hard bodies turned him on, not small soft female forms that happened to have a dick.

The boy had not made another move on him, nor had either of them mentioned the event but it didn't stop the boy coming to see Ulquiorra, and pestering Grimmjow if he was there.

The thought of tall, hard bodies had him dredge his memory for the feeling of holding the kid from earlier in his arms. Sure it was a manly bear hug, lasting only seconds, nothing to scare a straight man but he felt the slim waist and hard abs crushed against his own. Grimmjow was proud of his form, broad shoulders, narrow waist and toned and corded limbs that came through years of training with free weights but the naturally fit body seemed to fit next to his. Grimmjow mentally shrugged. Would a gay man wouldn't have worn those shorts with a long sleeve t shirt, if he'd been showing off his legs to catch attention, he'd have had a tank top on to show his shoulders, the kid was clearly dressing for comfort, a very straight mentality that Grimmjow usually conformed to. An image of the shorts swam in his mind. When Ichigo had bent down the shorts rode up to let him glimpse the lower curves of a tanned ass. Grimmjow could feel himself stir down below; it had been a while since his last dalliance. Grimmjow considered heading out to find a willing partner for the night but he knew it would end up being female, and he wanted the fight and struggle that came with a male partner. They were just harder to find. Grimmjow sighed.

"Grimmjow, have you not heard anything I've said for the last five minutes?" The boy's face looked furious then Grimmjow glanced at it.

"Nope,"

"Why not?"

"I was thinking about a hot and hard body I had pressed to me this morning." Grimmjow smirked at his callous statement. He knew the boy still carried a candle for him.

"You mean Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Grimmjow bolted round to look at Luppi properly who was grinning like a loony, knowing he'd got one over on the other. "You know Ichigo?"

Luppi shrugged. "I know a friend of his. I was chatting on the way out of lectures, talking about the gorgeous orange haired man who'd joined you on the basketball court today and Shinji Hirako piped up. Seems the description I gave him sounded familiar."

Grimmjow felt a little ill that Luppi also felt Ichigo was gorgeous but for all he knew the kid was straight so no point in getting worked up by it. Shinji Hirako was a name that he recognised though, one of the biggest male whores on campus. Grimmjow's eyes lit up for a moment thinking that if he was friends with Ichigo then maybe they had similar preferences and principles but he quickly frowned. Ichigo didn't strike him as promiscuous, gay or straight.

"You know Grimmjow, Shinji's having a party on Saturday night at his flat. I've been invited, you and Ulquiorra could come along, I know Shinji won't mind." Luppi smiled sweetly knowing the larger man wouldn't hesitate at a party invite normally.

Grimmjow did his best to smile back at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**So another chapter ready. I'm so amazed at getting follows and reviews after two chapters, thanks sooo much to anyone who is enjoying my story, whether you review or not. Not that getting two reviews overnight didn't make me totally put this up sooner than I was planning to, wanted to see what peeps thought about what happens next.**

**Oh BTW some basic warnings about the story, though most of the "M" rated stuff will be later on.**

**Yaoi – don't like it, don't read Mentions of past non-con/abuse**

**Some nastiness to come – you'll have to wait and see **

**If any more come up as the story progresses I will put them on, and if I miss anything please let me know instead of reporting the story. **

**Thanks**

**P**

"So not only do I have to go to this party, you want me to cater for it?" Ichigo's perma-scowl went two shades deeper.

"Ichi," Shinji whined. Another shade deeper. "Please, I need you. You know I'll return the favour. Orihime gets back on time, Rukia and Renji are both coming, Chad said he'd do his best so if you look at it this way, it's kinda your party, mostly your high school friends as guests."

Ichigo raised one eyebrow out of the scowl. "You've just asked me to cater for how many guest? 4 of whom are my friends, three of which are also your friends – you have got to stop hitting on Renji by the way, it might stop him hitting you. I have a deadline of next Friday for my Executive summary on that case report. I do not have time to make a Moroccan buffet for your damn party!"

Ichigo stormed out of the living room and Shinji heard a door slam. He pulled slightly on his shoulder length hair before smoothing his hands over it and straightening his shirt collar.

Walking up to Ichigo's door he knocked twice, standing back. The door jerked open to see a flustered orange head. Shinji conjured up images of dead puppies and stripped shirts worn with checked trousers, causing his eyes to tear. "Please, there is no one else."

Ichigo felt his compassionate side flare up. Shinji was always there for him, and would be there to help him cook it. He was sure he could ask Rukia and Renji to help out too, especially if he promised Renji tasting rights. "Fine, but no Moroccan Buffet, normal party food, and you're paying for it and my drink for the evening."

Shinji clapped his hands in delight. "Oh thank you Ichigo, I knew you loved me. Yes no problem, orange, or apple juice boxes?" Shinji didn't even jump as the door was slammed in his face.

_iiiiiiiiii_

For the first time in a long time Grimmjow was concerned over what to wear to a party. Usually if he was looking he'd go sexually aggressive but he wondered if that might be too much for his plans.

Not that he actually had plans, as they all depended on finding out a bit more about his new friend than he currently did. Should he have plans? A couple of different ways to possibly go about it?

Grimmjow sat on the edge of his bed staring at his wardrobe. Why did he have to be such a girl? Today of all days?

A knock sounded at the door and Grimmjow grunted in response.

"Well it's always nice to have a warm welcome." The blond smirked as Grimmjow looked up from his knees.

"Ilfort, hey sorry," Grimmjow muttered before looking at the clasped hands hanging between his knees.

Ilfort had known Grimmjow long enough to know that he was just sulking; Grimmjow when he was depressed would be so far into a bottle of Jack or Jose that he'd not be sitting upright. The blond knelt down next to him and drew his chin up to look him in the eye. "Tell Uncle Ilfort all about it? Did someone push you off the swings today?" He smirked at the deliberate jibe.

Grimmjow smirked in return. "Yes Uncle, it was Ulquiorra, he stole my lollypop too. Can you beat him up please?" Grimmjow stuck out a petted lip.

"Always violence young man? There are other ways to release your emotions." Ilfort rocked back onto his heels and stood to his full height.

Grimmjow leaned back, settling himself onto his elbows on the blue bedspread. "Yeah but are they as fun?" The smirk widened into his trademark grin, showing lots of white teeth.

Ilfort just shook his head in mirth. He sat on the only chair in the room, glancing round to take in the blue – grey wall paper with band posters stuck haphazardly round the walls. A mound of washing sat near the door and a pile of what looked like clean clothes were spread over the bed behind the grinning man. "So, having a wardrobe crisis? Finally embracing some true homosexual stereotypes?"

Grimmjow frowned slightly at that. "No, just doing some clearing out." He focused on a thin cobweb in the corner of his room. Ilfort raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat in a way that sounded vaguely like bullshit. Grimmjow glanced down at him and his face took on a look of resignation. "Tch, maybe. I'm going to this party, and I don't want to look like a slob in my sweats but I also don't want to look like,"

"A sexual predator?" Ilfort interrupted with a smug grin. "Hey, here's an idea, go as a student, you know, jeans and a t-shirt? No leather, no tank tops, no jewellery, just normal."

Grimmjow chuckled at that last statement, _normal_. Something that had never described Grimmjow before.

_He ducked as another crushed can sailed over him. "Get back here freak!" _

_Grimmjow tucked the smaller boy under his arm tighter and swooped round a corner. He stopped in a narrow, deep doorway and scrunched the boy behind him, trying to keep them both as small as possible. The three bigger boys had started to pick on Ilfort as he was playing in the park. Even though Ilfort was technical older by a year, Grimmjow always felt protective of him, being as small as he was. The youngest child of Grimmjow's Grandmother, Ilfort hadn't really fit in back at home, an unplanned child after all the others had grown up and left, some even having kids of their own. The young blond was left to his own devices most of the time, even though he was only 8 years old. His parents were trying to enjoy what most people look forward to when their kids grow up – peace and quiet. Hard to do when there is still a kid at home. _

_Thankfully Grimmjow's mum – Ilfort's big sister, took pity on him and had him round a lot, under the guise of keeping her own child out of mischief. _

_She was going to hit the roof when they got home this time; Grimmjow hoped she wouldn't send Ilfort away because of it. It wasn't even their fault they were out well past their curfew. The streetlights had been on for a long time now, but try as he might he couldn't get past these kids to get to his own street. Every time he circled to a different street they caught up. Like it was his fault he had this colour of hair, or his name, or that his uncle was the same age as him, kinda._

"_Grimm?"_

"_Yeah, Ilfort?"_

"'_m cold."_

"_Yeah me too." It had started raining almost at the same time the lights went on, after threatening skies had covered them all evening. His mum had said not to stray too far, just in case the heavens opened. Grimmjow wished he'd listened now. It had to be six blocks to his street, then two blocks to get to his house on it. A long way to run with his friend._

"_How's your arm? Let me see?" Grimmjow reached out and pushed up Ilfort's sleeve. There was a long gash smeared with dirt on his forearm and already the skin above it was going dark with bruise. _

_They had come up behind the two boys on the swings and pulled Ilfort's hair, pulling him off the swing. He thumped to the ground and cried out as he felt something jag him. Grimmjow was at his side immediately and pulled him to his feet. Looking down, Grimmjow could see a broken brown bottle on the soft play mats under the swings. Nice neighbourhood, he thought._

_The boys backed off and started throwing stuff, from stones to trash they found on the ground. Grimmjow had tucked Ilfort against him and the two boys bolted from the park by the closest exit, of course it had been the one in the opposite direction from home._

_The boys made it home eventually; an hour and a half after the lights had gone on. At the sight of Ilfort's arm Grimmjow's mother had gone pale, before bundling the boys in the car and taking them to the close emergency room. Twelve stitches isn't a lot but Grimmjow felt like each one was a personal attack at how he could look after his friend._

"Normal eh? Could give it a try."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok folks, next chapter and its party time! Kind of a filler chapter, before the fun happens.**

**Another warning to go in though. The next chapter is a bit CHEESY. It'll probably go up tomorrow, (Monday for me) unless I chicken out and decide to re write it. It's just a bit of fun that was inspired by a film, plus my brain – always a dangerous combination.**

**Anyhoo thanks to my amazing reviewers – 11! soooo happy - as well as all you other readers. I am so loving the ability to see how many folk read this.**

**P**

Chapter 4

Grimmjow popped the cap on his first beer after dumping the bag into the ice filled paddling pool in the back garden. Luppi, with Ulquiorra, Stark, Ilfort and Grimmjow in tow had led them round the back of the rather large house when they arrived. The music was blaring out and could be heard down the street, the sign of a good party in Grimmjow's opinion. But looking at the area the house was in, it could be the sign of a short party, if the neighbours reported the noise. The back garden was decked out with cheesy Hawaiian decorations, from blow up palm trees to grass skirts hanging on the fence. Some of the younger guests were wearing plastic flower garlands round their necks, and Grimmjow could see a box of them sitting on one of the tables near the house. If someone tried to hang one round his neck, he'd shove it down their throat.

Overall, the party look alright on the surface. It was nicely packed out here, and by the look through the window, it was the same indoors.

"Looking for anyone in particular Grimm?" Ilfort was leaning over his shoulder with a smirk on his face. He'd seen Grimmjow casually skim the building, like he was looking for something.

Grimmjow actually felt his face heat slightly. He hadn't been consciously looking, but he did seem to notice there was no one with the right hair colour. He just grunted in reply and took a swig of his beer. He grimaced slightly at the sweetish taste. Damn him for sharing with Ulquiorra. Well he'd crack into the Peroni that had been in the ice afterwards.

Luppi danced off in the direction of the house and at a glance to the others, Grimmjow led the group through the patio doors.

Grimmjow looked all around and was immediately distracted by a glimpse of orange hair in his peripheral vision. He jerked his head round but was disappointed when a young, shapely girl came into his vision. His scowl stopped her in her tracks and a faint blush coloured her cheeks. Her hair was long and it trailed over her shoulders, held back from her face by two blue clasps.

"Ssorry sir, I didn't mean," she faltered away as his scowl deepened. She looked like she might actually cry. Grimmjow realised at this point he might have gone a bit far when Ilfort swept in.

"No apologies from you, just my idiotic cousin, silenced by your beauty. He's not allowed out much and you have shocked him into his current state." Ilfort gave Grimmjow a quick glare before lifting her hand and pecking a kiss on the knuckles. The girl chuckled lightly, before taking her hand back slowly. Grimmjow could see her getting more flustered as she tried to pull her gaze from the other's eyes.

"Oooh, thank you sir, I didn't mean to startle anyone. I was just looking for my friends. My name is Orihime Inuoe." She extended the same hand he had just kissed automatically when introducing herself.

"Ilfort Granz, pleasure to meet you." Ilfort rolled the phrase off his tongue and the girl visibly shuddered. "Could I offer you an escort to help you find your friends? At least that way I can champion you if you happen to dazzle any more party guest?" Ilfort took the hand he had shaken and tucked it round his arm. He took off with her, leaving Grimmjow gazing after him in shock, amazed that his uncle could be so smooth. Before they turned into a room Ilfort sent a quick smirk in his direction. Grimmjow took a couple of pulls from his bottle and wiped his top lip. This was going to be an interesting party.

_iiiiiiiiii_

Ichigo smiled at Uryu's comment. Even though he hadn't really heard it, just the resulting mirth from the group. He crossed his arms over his chest, feeling like he really should be at home, finishing that report, he never did like leaving major deadlines to the week they were due. Suddenly his lap was filled and someone was pressing lips to his. He shot out of his chair and shoved with all he could find to get the person away from him. A blond haired man tumbled to the floor shrieking with laughter, even though he had fallen into other people's legs and someone has spilled their drink onto his pale trousers.

"What the fuck Shinji?" Ichigo nearly screamed, while trying to wipe his mouth.

Between peals of laughter, Shinji was making attempts at getting to his feet. "Ichi, you are so uptight, and rude. People are talking, drinking and will soon be dancing but you look like you'd rather be doing homework." Shinji saw a look pass the other's face. "You were just thinking about that weren't you? You were thinking you'd rather be doing homework than be at my party!" Shinji's eyes filled with tears.

Ichigo closed his eyes, trying to not get mad that the guy was blackmailing him, again.

"Shinji, of course Ichigo wasn't thinking about that. He was thinking about some guy that's been on his mind for the last few days. And now look your outfit is ruined. Why don't we go see what we can do about it eh?" Rukia had stepped in to save the day again. Even though helping an overemotional drunk was right at the bottom of her fun list, she knew she had to defuse the situation somehow, and clothes always worked with Shinji. She led the man away glaring back into Ichigo's eyes with a look that clearly said _You owe me!_

Renji put a hand on Ichigo's back. "You ok? He's drunk; you should have let him eat earlier."

Ichigo spluttered. "I didn't stop him _eating_! I stopped him eating the food that took me over a day to make. Food that he blackmailed me into making, for this damn party that I didn't want to come to." Ichigo ran his hands through his hair. Rubbing his arms through the white sleeves of his t shirt, he finally dispelled the adrenalin that had streaked though him at the unannounced affection. He looked over at his oldest friend. Right in the eye now, he noticed. The red head couldn't even deny it anymore, they were the same height. Renji rubbed his shoulder once more affectionately before dropping his hand and picking up his beer, noticing it was nearly empty.

"You want beer yet? You know, if you actually got into the party _spirit_, you might even enjoy yourself. There is more to life than studying, no matter what you think."

Ichigo smiled tightly, "Yeah, I think I will." Renji grinned back and headed outside to pick two up, one for him and the other for his best mate.

Ichigo took his seat back and smiled around at his friends, hoping to dispel their worries. Most of them knew he didn't like unsolicited contact, even if they didn't know the origins of the fear. His face split into a genuine smile when he saw his roommate getting closer. She was accompanied by a strange, tall man with long blond hair and she kept looking up at Ichigo before glancing round and smiling brightly at him. As she got closer she split from the man and threw herself into Ichigo's open arms. He swept her up and held her tight. Her arms clasped about his neck and he could feel her heart beating fast through her thin summery dress. He let her down, keeping a hold of her arms to take a better look at her. She blushed slightly at him and glanced back at her new friend. She smiled shyly before looking back at Ichigo again. The light yellow drew set off her auburn hair, making her look like a sunset in his arms. Two months she had been gone and he missed her. He had never been so glad of the day she had asked him to move in with her, having finally go over her teenage crush of him and allowed them to become real friends. _More like a sister_.

"So who is the blond?" Ichigo breathed into her ear.

Orihime smiled at the veil of threat entered his voice. "Down boy, he's just a guy at the party. A gentleman actually. He offered to escort me to my friends. His name is Ilfort Granz."

Ichigo could see the pleading in her eyes, _please don't embarrass me._ If Orihime actually like this guy he supposed he could make an effort to seem welcoming. "Hi, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime's house mate, nice to meet you."

**Quick sub note - in reference to a reviewer. If there are mistakes in the story I apologise, no beta i'm afraid. Have no problems with someone telling me them. I will fix them asap. **

**Thanks**

**P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Right then, this is later than I meant to put this up but hey, here it is now. Next chapter is done but needs tweaking. **

**Thanks you to all reviewers, followers and favouriters. It's such a rush when folks like the story!**

**Now the cheesy bit I warned you guys about is actually in the next chapter now, though at the end of this one you will know what it is. Was going to take it out but decided to not. It's just a bit of fun. **

**Anyway folks, please let me know what you think. Those of you that don't write have no idea what it's like getting a review, even when it's just one line.**

**P**

Chapter 5

Grimmjow couldn't believe his eyes, Ilfort had been in the party twenty seconds longer than him and he's already shaking Ichigo's hand. Grimmjow had seen Ichigo's face light up at the sight of the girl as the rushed towards him. He had scooped her up and held her tightly for longer that Grimmjow thought a 'friend hug' should last. Then he'd shook hands with Ilfort with a slightly forced smile on his hands. To top it all off a tall, well-muscled tattooed man appeared holding a beer out to Ichigo before slinging a hand onto his shoulder like Ichigo belonged to him.

Grimmjow was confused, was he with the small girl he's hugged so much, or this red haired monkey hanging off him. For the former, Grimmjow felt disappointed but could accept his preference, but if it was the latter, Grimmjow could feel himself getting frustrated, the man looked like a buffoon, making jokes and riling up a dark haired man in glasses who was also in the party. His antics made Ichigo laugh however. When the group took their seats, the girl offered the last seat to Ilford before squeezing into Ichigo's seat, trying to fit beside him. Ichigo rolled his eyes before pulling her onto his lap, one hand keeping her balanced at the small of her back. Grimmjow could see the quick glance she shot Ilfort before the conversation picked up. Grimmjow totally ignored his surroundings, riveted in the scene before him. He didn't even really notice finishing his first beer, or it getting a new one from one of his friends.

Ichigo leaned forward round the girl and tried to get Ilfort involved in the conversation. Ilfort had a knack of getting along with people, no matter who they were or how well he knew them. Grimmjow knew he lacked that charm and for the first time he actually wish he could trade. He necked the rest of the bottle and went looking for another one.

Ichigo was actually having a good time. Renji caught his eye and winked at him from a distance where he was chatting to his small girlfriend. Rukia saw his gaze and followed it to see the orange haired man salute them with his bottle. Realising he was nearly finished, and Renji was empty handed, he decided it was his turn to venture out to the pool of beer. Shinji had decided on a lame Hawaiian theme at the last minute and had been frantically blowing up palm trees as Ichigo and friends had been setting out the food. Renji had shouted that that was the only thing he was going to blow that night, making the blond seethe, but he had no time to retaliate. Ichigo had point blank refused to wear any of the dress up clothes Shinji had got from the party shop sticking to his slim cut jeans, long sleeve white tee and a short sleeve black button up open over the top. Even now he was regretting the choice because the heat in the room was making the white shirt stick to him.

He gestured to the red head with his empty bottle and got a nod in reply, and a gesture to Rukia to get her something as well. Before he left he went over to Orihime and the new guy to see if they wanted anything. Orihime had captured his vacated seat and was leaning forward to listen to the blond male. Leaning forward a little too much in Ichigo's opinion, with her low cut dress on, but the guy seemed to only have eyes for her face, smiling as he spoke. He'd not seen Orihime take to someone else, _in that way_ for a long time. Her last boyfriend had no time for a relationship and ignored her. She was too nice for most guys.

She automatically have Ichigo's protective instincts active, from the moment he met her in junior school. Friends with Ichigo's long time karate rival, the delicate girl had been a quiet acquaintance for a couple of years until high school boys seemed to think her natural figure meant an automatic invitation.

"_Hey beautiful. If I told you you had a gorgeous body would you hold it against me?" The guy leered at her through lidded eyes. He had one arm pressed to the wall at the side of her head, the other gesturing in front of him. Two of his friends were right behind him, with equally nasty expressions on their face._

"_Um, I'm late for class, please, can I just," Orihime clutched her folder closer to her chest, holding it like a shield against the gazes of the boys in front of her. It wasn't the first time teenagers had tried to come on to her, but this was the first time she had been alone when it happened. Where was Tatsuki? she asked Orihime to wait at the lockers while she got changed._

"_You can suck me off, or let me go between those enormous tits, your choice pet." The man laughed and went to grab the folder from her. _

_A hand shot out and clasped his wrist before he could grip. Orihime glanced up at the shaded eyes of her friend. Relief sank into her bones. Ichigo jerked the wrist up, pulling the boy away from her and dropped him to the floor. Ichigo raised his gaze to the two spectators and narrowed his eyes. They scarpered._

"_Orihime, why don't you go to class. I'll be along in a minute." He didn't look at her as he spoke. His gaze not riveted to the boy on the floor. _

"_O - k Kurosaki –san, I'll , see you there." She bowed slightly and then walked towards her class, not willing to turn around._

"_We're going to have a little chat about the correct way to speak to a lady ok?" was the last think she heard Ichigo say, before she turned a corner._

Ichigo threaded his way through the crowd to go out the back door. He glanced around and was surprised at how many people were out the back. Shinji, having recovered from his indisposition, and now wearing a pair of bright red trousers, white shirt and checked pullover, was currently charming a group of younger male students. Ichigo was sure he was just playing with them but he did have a predatory grin when looking at on particular black haired boy in the group.

Reaching into the beer pool, Ichigo lifted three beer and two girly pre mixed cocktail bottles. Bright red and bright blue, he couldn't even tell if they were fruit flavoured or not. He shuddered at the thought of the sticky sweet taste. Heading back to the house he saw the back of a tall man pushing his way through the crowd at the patio doors. He slipped and dropped one of the bottles but managed to catch it as it struck the floor. Unbroken, the man stood up, bottle in hand. Ichigo felt a glimmer of recognition at the profile of the man but he was in shadow due to the bright lights coming from the doors. The crowd closed round him before Ichigo could see him in the light.

Shrugging Ichigo headed back in to the house, where the music playing was causing people to dance for the first time. Shinji had managed to get inside before him and was dancing very close to the black haired boy from outside. The boy was blushing slightly, and unaware of what to do with his hands. Shinji had no such problems, his hands firmly planted on the boys hips.

He reached his friends when the music changed pace. "Shakira?" Ichigo said aloud in shock. Rukia came back from the direction of the stereo trying, and failing to look innocent.

_Dance with Hime_ she mouthed. Ichigo looked confused. Rukia rolled her eyes in disgust. She pulled him closer. "I heard Orihime tell that bloke she was a good dancer. You were her partner for a year; you need to help her show off."

"Tango? At a party really? Won't that just look like I'm with her?" Ichigo felt a bit flustered at being asked. Yeah he had helped Orihime with her ballroom dance contest when her partner moved schools a year ago but that didn't mean he wanted _everyone _to know it.

"You idiot, just do it, song's on next." Rukia pushed him over as Objection came on.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and took a long pull from his bottle. He staked over and held his hand out at the intro. Orihime looked at him and gulped as she took his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Right here is the chapter I was worried about. Hope it goes down ok. I think I'm getting bogged down with the beginning of the story, trying to work up to the first major plot point, and it's proving to be slippery, these guys are just running away in weird directions!**

**Anyhoo, not sure this is going down as well anymore, I'll still put stuff up if peeps want to read. I've got then next couple of chapters just about ready, having not been able to upload for the last few days, it has given me time to work on them. **

**Let me know what you think**

**P**

Chapter 6

Grimmjow couldn't believe he'd dropped the bottle; it had splattered up his favourite jeans and nearly broken all over his boots. He rolled his eyes at the change of music but stopped at he saw Ichigo offer his hand to the girl basically sitting in Ilfort's lap with her well-endowed chest pointed directly at him.

The pair walked away and Grimmjow could see them moving together but the crowd were blocking his view too much. He pushed through and saw him swing the busty girl in time to the music. The girl flew through the air, her hair flaring out as he twisted her round his arms, pulling her towards him then spinning her away. He stepped back and she clutched to his chest as he half dragged her into the next step, spinning her to nearly hit the floor. He dipped, stopped her suddenly, the cords in his arms, visible through his white shirt standing out at the jerk. Picking her up bodily, he flung her over his shoulder to slide down his back where their hands met and he spun them both towards each other, hands crossed in front as the song reached its end. Grimmjow cursed, wishing to watch that body move again, wishing he was a bit closer, pressed against it maybe.

"Well that was a nice show hmmmm?"

Grimmjow looked down and sneered at the small man at his elbow. Luppi had managed to get closer to him and had watched Ichigo dance as well. He glanced back at the orange haired man getting congratulations from his friends. The tall red haired man came up behind him and crammed a black and white hat into his head. Grimmjow could just make out the words. "Come on Ichi, let's make them really clap," before the red head pulled a matching fedora onto his own head, sweeping his long hair down his back.

Shinji Hirako was over by the stereo and was looking up a track for them when a pulsing beat with a dreamy counter tone pounded out. The two men were given more room as they circled a bit. Suddenly they both jumped, landing on their knees before leaping back to their feet. Grimmjow knew theoretically they were both doing pretty much the same moves, whatever they were called, but his eyes were glued to the orange topped body as it slid through the motions. He was flawless in his movements. He landed on his back, lifted his feet over his shoulders and flipped back to his feet, making the movement stir something below Grimmjow's belt. Grimmjow could do that move, he knew how much core strength you needed for that, but to do it in such a small area and know you weren't going to hit one of the many people round you would need so much control, as well as strength. The dance kept going, the two men working together to amaze people, but Ichigo was managing to do more risky movements and make them graceful. _Graceful_ shouldn't be a word he was using to describe a man but it fit him. The song came to an end before Greenday poured out of the stereo. After a thunderous cheer for the dancers, the crowd started to move back on to the dance floor.

Ichigo was off to the side smirking at his friends, ducking his head occasionally and accepted his beer back off a black haired girl. He pulled the hat off his hair and ruffled his orange spikes as he roamed his gaze over the room. He nearly dropped his bottle as he made eye contact with Grimmjow. Grimmjow raised his bottle in a wry salute, not breaking the gaze.

Ichigo stood; shell shocked staring at the blunette standing down on the landing. From his slightly higher vantage he quickly took in the hard muscles on his arms, dark red t shirt that clung to his broad shoulders, a white stylised "6" in the top corner, and loose jeans that covered his legs down to black boots. Ichigo swallowed carefully and took a gulp out of his bottle. Shinji came up to him and glanced at where he was looking.

"Ah, if it's not Grammjaw. Interesting that this is the first time you've seen him all night. He's certainly been staring at you a lot."

Ichigo snapped his attention to the blond with a look of incredulity. "What do you mean he's been staring at me?"

Shinji's grin got wider. "Well he arrived not long after you, his friend split off with Orihime and he settled down there, pretty much watching you ever since. I think he's got a crush on you Ichi."

Ichigo scoffed. He knew he was nothing special; the guy was probably trying to remember where he recognised him from. It was one thing to flirt back with Shinji, god knows his taste was bad enough but to think a guy like Grimmjow could actually be interested enough to just stare for over an hour tempted the limits.

"No seriously, you should have seen his face when you were dancing. I think we should go down." Shinji loved the terrified look on Ichigo's face. He really needed to get out more. "Come on, I know a couple of his friends from my course, it won't be awkward." Shinji pulled Ichigo away as the orange haired man glanced back at the blunette. There was an unreadable expression on his face as he saw them getting closer.

"Luppi, Ulquiorra, I'm so sorry I've not been able to come and see you till now. Grimmjow, I know you from reputation, Shinji Hirako." Shinji held out his hand expectantly, looking the taller man in the eye directly. "I believe you know my good friend Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked straight into his eyes and was amazed at how bright they were, brighter than normal, but then again perfect for someone with such bright hair. He swallowed for the thousandth time and tried to smile. "Hey Grimmjow, good to see you again."

Shinji pulled away, watching Ichigo attempt conversation. Poor boy has no idea how to really flirt, not in a real life situation. He noticed how well the hair colours complimented each other, making the other one seem brighter, rather than dulling it down. Surprising, as naturally it would seem they should clash put the contrast was nice, refreshing one might say.

Eventually Renji came and stole Ichigo away for a moment, on the premise that Orihime needed him. Really it had been a subtle signal from Shinji to give Ichigo a moment of breathing space, and a little bit of support.

Following Renji up to the mezzanine again, Ichigo quickly found himself surrounded by his friends, all asking questions at once about Grimmjow. He realised he couldn't breathe with all the attention, even Orihime was there, though she was now perched on the arm on Ilfort's chair. Ichigo tried to take a deep breath but couldn't think straight. It was actually Ilfort that came to his rescue, grabbing him by the upper arm and pulling him away. They stopped on the stairs, away from the over anxious friends and a lot of the noise.

"You ok kid?"

Ichigo just nodded glancing up at Ilfort for a second, before leaning forward onto his knees slightly.

"Just a bit intense? Your friends obviously care about you but they seemed almost shocked, I take it this is the first _guy_ you've taken an interest in?"

Ichigo shook his head, still not really answering.

"Well, why would a group think it strange for you to be chatted up by someone like my cousin?"

"Cousin? Grimmjow's your cousin?" Ichigo looked at Ilfort's face better and he could see a mild resemblance, around the eyes.

"Well actually it's a little more complicated than that, we simplify it so as not confuse people."

"I think I could keep up." Ichigo's eyebrows knitted together.

"Hmm, well when you get to know him better I sure the story will come out, I don't think this is the time or the place for it. Just a little piece of advice though, talk to him, spend some time with him. He doesn't share easily."

Ichigo nodded slowly, frown still in place. He rubbed the back of his neck and nodded at the older man. He drifted down stairs and caught Grimmjow's eye. Gesturing with a nod of his head, he led the man through the hall to a much quieter room. There was only about half a dozen people in here, older students and more sedate. Bottles of wine lined the long dark wood table in front of the window with plastic wine glasses stacked at the end.

"Hey,"

"Hey yourself. No problems with Ilfort and his new lady?"

Ichigo looked confused at that statement.

"My cousin is a flirt and a charmer, but he's spent his whole evening listening to her and smiling. He's been chatting and spending time with your friends instead of his own. He likes her."

Ichigo nodded at the logic in that statement.

"Thanks for the other day again. Kiora is barely taking to me and I've not seen Nnoitra since. The flat's been relatively perfect since." Grimmjow stretched his arms up as they sat down, laying them over the back of the couch. He stroked the smooth soft leather, enjoying the feel. Ichigo sat on the corner piece, just out of reach of his arms but tilted himself towards him, resting his forearms on his thighs.

"It was no problem, been a while since I've played a team sport. Felt good."

"Oh, you into solo action more?" Grimmjow couldn't believe that came out of his mouth. He wanted the plush burgundy couch to swallow him up.

Ichigo cleared his throat with a chuckle. "Eh, well I run a lot. And I've been doing karate as long as I remember."

"Karate? You any good?" Grimmjow smirked. Someone liked to fight.

"1st Dan." Ichigo looked at the floor past his hands when he said it.

"Huh?" Grimmjow looked confused. Dan?

"Dan means black belt, Kyu is the coloured belts – there is ten of them, then you get black belt and there are 10 of them too. I'm on the first. My second Dan grading is in 4 months."

Grimmjow whistled slightly. Sounds like a lot of hard work. He appreciated the hard body some more now; it had come from a lot of training. "Well, I don't really know what to say about that. Never met a black belt before. Think you could kick my ass?"

"Oh I think I could try."


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, got loads of responses for the last chapter. And I was worried about it soooo much. Anyhoo the next chapter is here and will be followed by chapter 8 tomorrow. **

**Got a plan of action made out for the fic – looking like around 15 chapters, might span to more if I get bogged down with fluffy or lemony goodness – it is coming. **

**Let me know what you think, lovely to check on the fic during the day and have more and more reviews. The most reviews I ever got was 30 for the whole story, and I'd love to break that. 26 is so close it makes me want to put the next three chapters up in their raw uneditied form just to get the reviews! Then I tell myself the reviews would be really bad cos of the state of the grammar etc.**

**So quality wins over quantity I'm afraid. And quality is a purely subjective property. You may not agree with me, but I'm having a lark writing this.**

**I hope you enjoy**

**P**

Chapter 7

Grimmjow was quiet on the walk home. He kept smirking to himself as he recounted his time with Ichigo. The younger man had chatted lightly with him, he hadn't learned overly much except his basic pass times. Grimmjow had returned the favour and they had discussed the merits of different computer games, and movies. Nothing earth shattering, just nicely _normal._ Grimmjow was quite enjoying the novelty of it. He was sure he'd eventually fuck it up with some stupid comment or something as he always did but hopefully he'd get to know the kid better. He seemed to just smirk when Grimmjow made a lewd comment, whether it was intended or not. Maybe be had a high tolerance to bullshit. As Grimmjow smiled at another memory from the conversation, Luppi decided it was time to say something.

"Mooning over your ginger friend?" Luppi smiled overly sweetly, clearly intending to wind the other up.

"None of you damn business." Grimmjow scowled and made an effort to stop the goofy smiles.

"Well if you don't want him I will take him off your hands. I can just imagine him over me, with those long legs." Luppi sighed and snuck a glance at Grimmjow, who was getting visible worked up.

"He would never be interested in a little troll like you; he'd break you like a twig."

"And I'd enjoy every minute of it." Luppi knew he was hitting the right buttons when the front of his jacket was suddenly in the others hand.

"Listen; keep your thoughts and mouth of Ichigo. I don't want to you even look at him." Grimmjow gave the smaller man a shake when he continued to smile.

"Grimmjow give it a break, he is trying to wind you up and it's so clearly working. Let's just get back home; I'm too tired to deal with this."

"That's because you had your own ginger action Ilfort. Not that I am interested in females but she is certainly an impressive specimen," Luppi seemed to be out to upset everyone.

"What makes you think that I would be an easier target? That I wouldn't gladly hold you down while Grimmjow beat the shit out of you? Not that he would need the help." Ilfort stepped up to Grimmjow's side and the pair of them quickly distanced themselves from Ulquiorra and Luppi with their longer strides. Grimmjow kept telling himself he wasn't running away; he was just distancing himself before beating the crap out of the little shit.

_iiii_

Ichigo pushed the broom over the ex-dance floor distractedly. He went through the motions but everyone could see the floor was just as dirty as when he began. They left him to it, enjoying the small smile that tugged at the sides of his mouth occasionally.

Renji took his armload of rubbish over to the bin bag hooked over one of the dining room chairs and stood with Shinji for a moment watching their friend.

"So how long has it been since Ichigo had a partner?" The blond had only been Ichigo's friend for the 5 months they had been at Uni, after a brief altercation over who had the right to the last table at the union coffee bar. Eventually they had shared and Shinji being so over confident he believed everyone loved him, declared them friends.

Renji frowned for a second, he remember Ichigo telling him he thought he was gay, then coming out to everyone at the end of high school, but he never showed any interest in a particular guy. Renji had done the typical bloke thing of assuming Ichigo wanted _him_, but the orange haired man's peals of laughter quickly dissuaded him. Even before he was out, Ichigo didn't seem to go through the phase of trying girls first, just to see.

"Eh, 18 years? I dunno, he's never really showed an interest in dating or whatever. I guess I always figured he was too shy, or hadn't met anyone before."

"You mean he's a virgin? Oh, the dreams have just got better. Thanks." Shinji winced slightly at the elbow that had gouged him in the ribs. "Seriously though, Grimmjow has a bit of a reputation. Nothing like mine of course, but there are some similarities. Kind of a casual attitude to everything. I hope he doesn't break Ichi's heart."

"If he does I'll break him." Renji had no doubts Ichigo could take the big blunette but Renji would be right at his side to finish the job. "I don't know though, I chanced a glance at them in the parlour. Looked quite cosy. I'm sure if Grimmjow had done anything ungentlemanly Ichigo would have put him through the picture window."

Shinji winced at the thought of his mother's window getting broken during one of his parties. Sure they weren't home often but his parents would be displeased. "I suppose so; he's certainly not too shy to remove unwanted attention." Shinji still clearly remembering the thrust to the floor earlier; he had only tried to have a little fun.

They looked back over at Ichigo who was stopped, looking off at a blank wall for a moment, not really seeing it. "It is quite cute really. Wanna bet how long before they fuck?" The blond smiled, looking up through half shut eyes.

"Tch, I reckon it'll take over a month for a kiss. Ichigo is a pretty hands off person." Renji's mood darkened as he was washed with old memories of Ichigo running to his house in the middle of the night, scared and most of the time, hurt.

_Renji tried to ignore the scraping and quiet knocking but eventually his bladder made itself known as well and he decided to take care of both. The branch of _his_ tree had over grown and was brushing the glass of his side window, causing an eerie noise. Nothing a brave 9 year old couldn't handle but, spooky if you were half asleep. On the way back from the toilet he wandered over to the window to push the branch down on to the tiles, just to get it off the glass when he jumped back. There was a person on the other side of his window. He hit the wall on the side of the window and tried to see the figure better, but with his night light in the room, it made the shape just a silhouette. Just then he caught a glimpse of orange hair on the person and knew it to be his best friend. They had climbed up the tree many times into Renji's window, but it was locked at bedtime. Renji quickly turned the snibs and opened the pane, pulling his chilled friend into the warmth of his room. Ichigo had clearly been crying earlier, the tracks visible down his cheeks. Dried snot covered his top lid, his nose had been running from the crying and from being in the cold for a while, and Ichigo automatically wiped it on his sleeve, as young boys do. _

"_Ichi, whatcha doing here? It's past bed time." Renji made sure to whisper. His mother had very keen hearing. _

"_Don't know where else to go." Ichigo sat down on the edge of Renji's bed. _

"_Do you want me to go get mum?" Renji was getting a bit worried about his friend. He was shaking slightly, and there was a red smear at his hair line, with the pale orange hair darkened behind it. There was a dark shadow at the corner of his mouth, trailing down to his jaw and his hands were white knuckled as they gripped each other._

_Ichigo just shook his head slowly. "No, she'll just call my dad and I can't go back there."_

"_Will he be mad you are out so late?"_

_Ichigo just shook worse. He pressed his lips together in a firm line and just stared at the floor. _

It wasn't till a year later that Renji realised that it was his dad that had hurt him that night. Not that that was the only time Ichigo had crawled into his house. Renji had come home a few nights from hanging out with their friends to find Ichigo sitting up the tree, hidden from public view till you were nearly in the house. He sometimes wondered how Ichigo climbed up the tree with his scrapes and bruises.

The worst time had been in the middle of the night again. Renji had again been woken up by a scraping at the window. He knew he'd left the window unlatched but he got up regardless. Opening the window he looked down to see Ichigo on the ground, lining up his next shot with a pebble. He pulled it when he spotted the face at the window and raised hand to wave, before using the hand to cradle his opposite shoulder.

The dislocated shoulder had been difficult to explain to his mother, the bruises on his neck were worse. When she insisted on taking Ichigo to the hospital, Renji didn't argue and stopped the boy in question from doing so. She believed them when she was told that Isshin had taken the girls away for the week, stopping her from just taking Ichigo home to his father's clinic.

Renji had always kept his secret, never asking painful questions about the abuse, just helping to clean him up, and giving him a place to hide when he needed it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! So chuffed at the response from the last two chapters. Made me all warm and fuzzy inside. Thank you. Over 2000 views for this story! 2000? Wow.**

**And 33 reviews. OMG. **

**This is a DOUBLE LENGTH chapter! Not for any reason but it had to be. Nowhere to break it nicely, plus wanted to get it out. **

**Kind of want to hide tbh – stuff is starting to happen but don't presume you know what the rest of the story is going to be like – it's not a "Oh poor Ichi, he's been beaten up you need to bubble wrap him till he's up to smexy times", the nastiness he went through is just backstory – has to rear its head cos it's made him into the man he is.**

**Working on the first main plot point – and it leads to the actual story I had a dream about. (That's how this madness started BTW – I have weird dreams.)**

**Have the next chapter about ready too. **

**See you soon – please let me know what you think, ask me anything, comment on anything, and tell me what your fav colour is.**

**Mine is green btw.**

**P**

Chapter 8

"Grimm, you know if you want to see him again I can get his number. It wouldn't be too difficult." Ilfort was fed up with his nephew's recent behaviour. Sulking about the flat till it was time for class then back to sulk some more. It was a good job Grimmjow was in the top 15% of his class, because he certainly hadn't been paying attention in lectures this past week.

"He could get my number just as easily surely? And he hasn't. That means he's not interested, or too shy. Either way I'd probably just scare him if I called out of the blue." Grimmjow ignored the roll of the eyes he got at that statement. It wasn't his fault he didn't know how to do this kind of stuff. He never usually had to look hard for a bed partner; and if he did, it was a very short hunt, usually ending in a fairly violent session. Grimmjow smirked at the thought of hunting Ichigo down and beating him into submission. Not literally; however he'd love to spar with the kid at some point. Ichigo might give him a run for his money. Although he was taller, and broader than the younger man, the speed the kid had shown on the basketball court left his imagination running into dark and naughty territory.

"Will you at least go out? Go for a run, to the gym, or even the bar or something? Just get out of the house. Head to the union and see if your little berry is hanging around." Ilfort could see Grimmjow's eyes light up at that suggestion. The boy had it bad. "Right, union it is, I'll call round and see who's interested. You, shower, now."

_iiiiii_

Ichigo watched the solid purple ball hover at the pool table pocket in suspense. He knew he wasn't playing his best, and Renji was certainly not letting him off lightly. The ball refused to drop however and Ichigo rolled his eyes and stood away, watching the red head take his shot. Another striped ball flopped into the centre pocket, with the second last rolling up to nudge his purple further from the pocket, situating itself against it. Ichigo grunted in frustration even as Renji grinned in glee. He'd been on a bit of a losing streak recently, being overly distracted by his girlfriend. Revenge, he found was sweet.

"Alright Berry, let's see you come back from this. Try not to get distracted by that blue ball now." Renji was glad looks couldn't kill from the glare sent his way as Ichigo set himself up with his red. It went in unfortunately, but the white rolled itself right at the black, effectively screwing Ichigo's second shot.

Ichigo played mean and just tapped the black lightly, leaving the white trapped for the red head. Renji took his illegal shot, and then his own shot, smirking as the black struck the purple, potting his second last, followed by him striking his last. Renji winked at Ichigo before lining up the final shot, potting the black smoothly. Renji crowed loudly and grabbed Rukia up in his arms, doing a grotesque dance of glee with his small girlfriend.

Ichigo was seething. He'd been dragged out with the promise of a good time only to get pulled into the game. The others didn't seem to realise how much pressure he was under, trying to get through his courses without scholarship or a job. They had free time, their first year courses being a bit lighter than his. He just didn't want to let anyone down. His uncle was supporting him, and his sisters, though they were in boarding school still; and Ichigo didn't want to disappoint the man by failing his exams.

Ichigo was still staring at the table as the white continued to lose its momentum round the green. Ichigo held his breath as the ball neared a corner, not believing his luck. The ball teetered for a moment before it rolled over, clunking through the mechanics. Ichigo's grin couldn't get wider. He looked up and saw that Chad had also seen the white's final moves.

The large quiet man interrupted the little dance. "Renji, I have some bad news for you."

Renji stopped abruptly, holding Rukia like a rag doll. She wriggled till he dropped her on her feet, her face flushed with embarrassment. Sometimes it was nice having a big strong boyfriend who could throw you about. It did not give them the right to do it anytime they wanted however!

Renji quickly glanced over at his best friend, puzzled by the smug look on his face. He glanced at the table and quickly spotted that the white was missing. "You potted it!" he accused pointing at Ichigo.

Ichigo just shook his head slowly, still grinning. He winked at the red head before racking his cue and joining his seated friends. Orihime smiled at him as he pulled up a seat next to her.

"I'm glad you came out. It's been ages since we all hung out, if you don't count that party last week." Orihime instantly flushed, and stared at the table in front of her.

"Not that you'd want to forget about that night now would you? Didn't know you had a thing for blonds. His hair will take longer to do than yours in the morning." Ichigo smiled, softening his jibe. Orihime just blushed deeper.

"I know that Grimmjow's been quieter than normal since that night. Have you spoken to him Ichigo?" Orihime decided to change the subject, hating acting like a silly teenager.

"No, I didn't get his number. And I assumed that since he didn't ask for mine he didn't want it. Has Ilfort mentioned anything about him asking about me?"

Orihime just shook her head, wishing she had better news. "I'm sure he'll call you. When I see Ilfort later I'll have a quiet word. Do you want me to give him your number for Grimmjow?"

Ichigo's eyes bugged out at the thought. Would it make him seem desperate? Or easy? Surely if Grimmjow was interested he'd ask for his number through Ilfort himself. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud commotion in the main bar. The group all leaned round the separating wall next to the table and saw a large group of older students all mucking about on the gaming machines. The zombie shoot out one was getting a battering by two familiar figures. One tall, blue haired, the other, extremely tall and very thin. Ichigo felt his throat tighten slightly at the sight of the man they had just been talking about. He felt Orihime grab his hand as she spotted her new boyfriend standing at the side of the machine, watching the two men massacre zombies that were jumping in their way.

"Ichigo, would you come with me to see Ilfort?" Orihime knew Ichigo would be reluctant but had to give them another chance to exchange numbers. Also she really wanted to see Ilfort.

The group decided to all go over, having exhausted their time with the pool tables. Ilfort spotted the group heading their way; he knew them by face at least from the party though Ichigo didn't think Uryu or Chad actually got introduced properly. Grimmjow was too distracted with reloading his gun and shooting the zombies on the screen. Orihime split from the main group and walked over in front of Ilfort. Ichigo saw them exchange a quiet greeting, with him taking her hand gently and brushing a kiss on the back. _Smoothy_ he thought as he stood behind Grimmjow, taking a moment to admire him from behind. Snug dark denim jeans hugged his backside and slid over well-formed legs. A black shirt was over the top and it was clear it was unbuttoned. Ichigo decided to sneak round the back of the machine to peak at his front. He leaned against the side of the machine and got to ogle the tight blue tank top under the shirt showing off his shoulders and hinting at well-defined abs. Ichigo brought his gaze back up in time to see Grimmjow glance at him out of the corner of his eye. The other paused just for a second, clearly shocked to see him before the game made a loud noise, signalling Grimmjow's character's death. Grimmjow dumped the gun into the holster in front of him and strode up to the younger man.

"Hey," Ichigo said, a tad breathless from the tension in the other's body.

Grimmjow didn't reply. He lifted his hands and cupped Ichigo's cheeks before lowering his head slightly, tasting him for the first time. Ichigo felt warm lips press against his. Grimmjow angled his head slightly, so that their noses weren't getting squashed before deepening the kiss. Ichigo drew a sharp breath in through his nose and moved his lips against the others.

Grimmjow pressed his tongue along the full lips, begging for entrance. His hands massaged the jaw into opening and when he was granted entrance he dropped his hands to the body he's been longing to touch on the basketball court. He pulled himself closer to Ichigo, pressing the smaller male into the game machine.

Ichigo could taste the alcohol on the other's breath and it started to ring alarm bells in his head. He could ignore them for a moment but when Grimmjow trapped him and started to almost tear at his clothing to get purchase he decided he'd had enough. He tried to disengage from the other male but was just thumped against the machine harder. Grimmjow's hands were roaming wildly, one in the soft orange hair, the other currently at the small of Ichigo's back, heading south. That was the final straw for Ichigo and he slammed his head to the side, feeling something clip his brow bone. All that happened was that Grimmjow applied his mouth to the now exposed curve of his neck. Ichigo's head fogged a bit, and his legs went a bit weak as the tall man sucked on his neck, the hand on his head rotating him to get the best angle. Ichigo wasn't sober either and felt his resolve slacken. Suddenly the hands grabbed the sides of his hips and smashed them into the machine. Ichigo lifted his arm and applied force though his elbow to the neck of his opponent. As Grimmjow reared up in surprise, Ichigo gripped his wrist and thrust a hand into his cheat, open palmed. The force behind the hand was substantial and made Grimmjow stagger back. Ichigo was left gasping for breath, with everyone staring at him. He could feel a small trickle of blood on his eye brow from clipping it on the machine, as well as his having several warm patches on his neck where Grimmjow had sucked too hard.

It was apparent to everyone that Ichigo was moments from breaking down, only a couple of them knowing why. He glanced around and then swiftly took off. Running out the nearest exit, he felt the coolness of the rain on his overheated skin. He had still to regulate his breathing, but he could feel it getting faster, even though he'd got away. He could hear someone coming and he bolted out into the rain, leaving his friends standing at the door.

_iiii_

Grimmjow stood for a moment in shock, not able to get his inebriated brain to figure out what had just happened in the last few minutes. He could feel himself straining against his snug jeans and knew he'd been holding Ichigo tightly. He also knew the younger man had kissed him back. The juncture between his neck and his shoulder was throbbing from the jab, and there was a dull ache from the centre of his chest. He still couldn't figure out where the hard body he had been about to grind into had gone.

Suddenly a force struck the back of his head and brought tears to his eyes. He glanced around furious only to meet the enraged eyes of Ichigo's friends. His uncle Ilfort was also looking exceptionally pissed off. The small raven haired girl was the one who had struck him, and was currently fighting off her large boyfriend who was stopping her causing him anymore damage.

"You idiot, what the hell? You just grab someone you barely know and mouth rape them against a machine?" The small girl had a very screechy voice when pissed off it seemed.

"What? Why did he run away? Why did he hit me? My shoulder is killing me." Grimmjow still hadn't figured out what had happened exactly, as far as he was concerned they were just having fun.

"You scared him. You just grabbed him, then wouldn't let go. You can't grab Ichigo, he doesn't take it well." Orihime didn't want to say too much, it was a public place, and Grimmjow was still too much of a stranger to tell Ichigo's business to.

Grimmjow was not happy with the explanation. The kid was into him, it had been clear with their previous encounters; he'd kissed him back, exceptionally well. "But that doesn't make sense, he was staring at me, he kissed me back. I don't understand." Grimmjow was starting to get pissed off. The crowd of Ichigo's friends were not helping him figure out this at all.

Renji was getting more annoyed as well. He wanted to go after his friend but knew he couldn't leave Rukia here to pound on this idiot's ass, and the girl would never keep up with him. Hell he'd not keep up with Ichigo. The guy had mile long legs and trained hard with them. Renji pushed Rukia back, glaring at her to behave as he walked over to the tall pain in his ass. Grabbing Grimmjow by his arm he dragged him outside, the other protesting the whole way.

"What the fuck Red, you could have just asked?"

"I think that should be Ichigo's line don't you?" Renji enjoyed the look of shame that passed over the man's face. "Look, I just wanted to talk to you, but if you're too wound up and drunk I'll just give you the ass kicking you deserve."

Grimmjow just grunted at him, leaning back against the wall, trying to stay out of the rain. "Right, talk then, but if you're just going to preach about you mate's personal rights save it. I get it, he's a tease that doesn't follow through, and he likes to look but not touch. I've met guys like him before. Bet he's never even fucked a man."

Grimmjow wasn't prepared for the fist to his jaw that sent him sprawling into the puddles at his feet. "If that's what you really think of my best mate you can just get to fuck and stay away from all of us. And your punk cousin can get the fuck away from Orihime too."

Grimmjow spat on the ground and heaved his large frame upright again. "You don't get another shot at me. I accept that those comments were unfair to Ichigo, I apologise. But you've got to give me something Red, I do like the guy. He was mentally stripping me, leaning against the machine like that."

"Yeah, he like's you. Fuck knows why. Look have you noticed what he always wears?"

Grimmjow was thrown by the sudden change of topic. He ran through the few times he'd seen the fiery orange haired kid. "Yeah, skin tight long sleeve tops, and jeans usually. Why?"

"He'll always wear a long sleeve, always tight, so it doesn't rise and so the sleeves stay down. And he'll never go swimming, or to the beach or anywhere it would be expectant to remove his top. He's too paranoid someone will see the state of his arms and torso and assume some shit. He's a mess but I swear he hasn't done any of it himself. You pawing at his clothes would have set alarm bells ringing. Look this is coming out shit, and I probably shouldn't be telling an ass like you. Ichigo's been hurt, and not just emotionally. He's, god he's just a bit messed up. I can't tell you how it happened, but just know that you can't just jump him, don't expect anything. Besides he'd just kick your ass if you tried."

Grimmjow was silent for a moment. "Was it a boyfriend? Was it anyone round here? Who the fuck could hurt a guy like that?"

Renji could see Grimmjow was getting worked up, and was looking a bit murderous. "It's ancient history to Ichigo, the guy's in jail. And Ichigo is getting over it. My advice is to make your intentions clear, and don't grab at him. He automatically lashes out; we've all felt his strength at times. Good news for you though, is that he kissed you back. Congratulations, you've managed something no one else has." Renji clapped him on the shoulder. "Look would you mind telling the other's that I've gone to get him. They'll just worry if I don't and he's got enough of a head start on me."

"Fast isn't he?"

"You have no idea." Renji gave the other man a small smile. He could tell he wasn't a bad guy, and might actually be good for his friend.


	9. Chapter 9

**Evening all. Next chapter is here! And yes it's a short one, but you'll be glad to know the next one is ready. Not sure whether to torment people with the slight cliffy at the end, or put the next up tonight too. Feeling a bit evil mind you. :)**

**Reviewers are awesome, especially when you see the same names cropping up. Means peeps are enjoying this bit of nonsense. **

**Have to say it has changed so much from the original plan; things have gone in weird directions, things that I haven't thought about just appearing on the page. There have been bits that I have taken out, just cos they were a bit daft, or bogged the story down but most of it is just my massive drabble. **

**Working myself up to some lemony goodness, something I've avoided in the past tbh, blush when I start to write it but I WILL have some in this story, the two boys fit together so well after all.**

**Anyhoo, please review, say hi. Nearly 200 peeps have read the last chapter. Makes the warm fuzzies warmer and fuzzier. **

Chapter 9

It was two weeks before Grimmjow saw Ichigo again. Luppi had been making a nuisance of himself around the flat, and had fallen back on his old habit of flirting at the taller man, who found it a bit disgusting. Grimmjow had taken his leave and gone for a jog along the Meadows. He popped his ear buds in and jogged along to the beat. Along the west side he was just passing a small kid's playground when a familiar hear of bright orange hair caught his eye. Ichigo was in the sand pit with a very small pink haired girl, laughing as she pummelled a sand castle to dust. Grimmjow came to a standstill and gazed at the pair. Ichigo lifted the girl up and brushed the dust off her, lifting her and her yellow bucket out of the sand. The girl ran towards the swings and lay on her tummy across one of the seats. For a minute Grimmjow wondered if the girl was Ichigo's, she was only about three and her bright hair colour could have been derived from his neon hair.

"Ichi –Ichi come push meeeeeeee!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, dispelling Grimmjow's worry. Clearly he was just watching her if she called him Ichi.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and stood his ground. "That's not how we ask 'Chiro. What do we say?"

"PLEAAASSSEEE!"

Ichigo chuckled and wandered over to her, helping her clamber into the seat and pushed her gently, ignoring the squeals for _higher _and _faster._ Ichigo's gaze wandered around as he pushed her and landed on the tall blunette standing leaning against the playground fence. He smiled in return; a bit embarrassed at what happened last time they'd met. Renji had eventually caught up to him, soaked to the skin and punching a tree trunk in his frustration. After talking him down and reasoning with him, Ichigo had realised he'd panicked and overreacted a bit. Not that letting a guy paw over him uninvited was to be encouraged. He watched Grimmjow approach them slowly.

"Ichi, why are you not pushing!?" Yachiro was never happy to be ignored, even by her big cousin. Her attention was grabbed by the really tall man walking over. He was nearly as tall as her Daddy, but had weird blue hair. "Hey Blue! Your hair is pretty."

The two men chuckled at the little girl's enthusiasm. "Grimmjow, meet my cousin Yachiro. 'Chiro meet my friend Grimmjow."

"Hey Grimmy, will you push me? Ichi's rubbish."

After pushing 'Chiro on the swings for a bit, the men commandeered swings of their own and watched as the little girl floated around the playground, down the slide, and across the monkey bars with ease.

"Ichigo, I owe you an apology. I, I was drunk, and I know that's so not an excuse, but I just saw you and really wanted to touch you. Look I suck at apologies. If we could just pretend it didn't happen maybe?"

Ichigo chuckled at the others hesitance; the taller man looked so uncomfortable. "Look Grimmjow, I'm sorry about how I reacted. Yeah I wish you'd said hello, and took the hint to stop but, I know I have an overly violent reaction so stuff like that. How's your shoulder?"

Grimmjow automatically rubbed at the affected joint. "Aches still, what the fuck did you do to me?"

"Pressure point, knocked it pretty hard actually. It'll be alright though, eventually." Ichigo pulled his swing back and rammed Grimmjow's a bit. The taller man grinned back; glad they were still on good terms.

They drifted over to the grassy bank to the side of the play park, still keeping the girl in view as she played with a couple of other children. Laying down on the grass Ichigo stretched out, enjoying feeling the sun on his skin.

Grimmjow enjoyed watching the smaller man stretch like a cat in the warm grass. The tight black shirt didn't even ride up to show a sliver of skin. As he arched his back off the ground Grimmjow had to look away before too many bad thoughts of pinning him to the grass invaded his mind.

Grimmjow lay down right next to Ichigo and turned his head to look right into his eyes. Part of him felt like a bit of a chick, never having done this fluffy emotional stuff before, but it did make him feel warm and gooey on the inside. He reached out hesitantly and laid his hand on top of Ichigo's. Ichigo opened his fingers and laced the large hand around his. Grimmjow nearly purred at the feeling, lying in the warm sun, just enjoying each other's presence.

"I really don't know what I'm doing. I shouldn't start anything, I have so much on but I just like the feeling of having you around." Ichigo was blushing slightly with the honesty.

"What do you mean start something? If you aren't looking, I'm happy to just hang out. I would like to know you better though. And I'm certainly not against more of this." He gestured with his clasped hand to the intimacy between them. "And don't worry about knowing what you're doing. No one does, just do as you feel. If it works then good, if not then it doesn't work. No big deal."

Ichigo rolled up onto his elbow, not breaking the hand clasp and leaned over Grimmjow slightly. He looked into the deep blue eyes for any hint that this was unwelcome contact before brushing his lips over the other's. He leaned down; keeping his mouth mostly closed and kissed the man as deeply as he could. Breaking away he looked back into his eyes, uncertainty written all over his face.

Grimmjow just brought his had up and clasped the back of the head over him, smoothing over soft spikes and gently drew him back down. Only as they touched did he close his eyes, looking for any sign that he was pressuring the younger man, not wanting a repeat of the other night. Ichigo's other hand tentatively touched his cheek, smoothing over the strong jaw to curl around his broad neck, fingering the blue hair at the nape.

A cry out had Ichigo breaking contact, and jerking his head round to the park. Grimmjow sat up on his elbows, a frown marring his face. The two men could clearly see their young charge getting pushed to the ground by two bigger boys. She burst out in tears as she sat at their feet. They grabbed her yellow bucket up out of her reach and dangled it in her face. As she reached for it, the boy sailed it over his shoulder, out of the park and it rolled out onto the road. Yachiro struggled to her feet and she ran on her sturdy legs towards her precious bucket. Her Ichi had bought that and it made the best sand castles.

Ichigo was on his feet before Grimmjow could blink, the long legs carrying him towards his cousin. She ran out onto the road and clasped the red plastic handle of the bucket, looking up as she heard her name screamed in panic. Ichigo looked her in the eyes, aware that the large silver car had not started braking yet, even though it was approaching the girl. He just reached her and scooped her up in his larger frame, pushing her head against his chest, curving round it.


	10. Chapter 10

**#hides# **

**Grimmjow says you're not allowed to throw anything at me. He's just found out that he gets Ichigo naked in a couple of chapters and doesn't want me put off. :-P**

**Sorry, actually got so caught up writing naughty stuff that I didn't get a chance to put this up. I did it as soon as I got home.**

**So we're seeing what happened to Ichigo and meeting more of his family in this chapter.**

**P**

Chapter 10

Grimmjow watched Ichigo impact onto the car, his hips slamming onto the bonnet before rolling slightly so his shoulder shattered the windscreen. His momentum carried him up, over the roof, where he stopped and teetered for a moment, before sliding down the side. Grimmjow had been on his feet before Ichigo had been hit, but was still not in time to stop him crashing into the tarmac.

Grimmjow made it to his side just as the passenger's door opened, nearly smacking Yachiro on the head, as she lay on top of her cousin. Grimmjow kicked the door closed with his feet, putting a bit more effort than was absolutely necessary in. The large dent in the door was nothing compared to the damage on the front end. He bared his teeth at the woman behind the glass, warning her to not open her door again.

Ichigo's eyes were open in slits and unfocused. Yachiro was clinging to him, not letting Grimmjow pull her away. The driver got out of the car and stood wringing his hands as Grimmjow tried to get a better look at his friend. Eventually Grimmjow just snapped at him to call an ambulance, but the pathetic man just jumped in fear at the threat in his voice before apologising some more.

Grimmjow ripped the phone out of his pocket, using the emergency dialler for the first time. The lady on the phone got an earful as he demanded an ambulance. When he was asked about the victim, he told the girl as much as he could about Ichigo but couldn't answer even the most basic questions like his date of birth or his parent's number.

As he got off the phone he noticed that a fair sized crowd was gathering around. He even noticed a couple of people holding their phones out, clearly taking pictures of the accident. He growled at them and covered Ichigo's unmoving body better with his own. There was a lot of blood around, some from his clearly broken nose, some from his arm that had a worrying shaped lump between his wrist and elbow, a compound fracture. Thankfully for the small girl still clutching at him, the black shirt was disguising most of the damage, but he still needed her to let go and give him some room. One of the mother's from the park, with her own small girl came over.

"Can I help? Are you alright?" She concentrated on Grimmjow, who was entering shock at what he had witnessed.

"I need to look at him, but 'Chiro won't let go, I don't know what to do, she's probably hurt too." Grimmjow barely felt the hand on his shoulder, not taking his eyes off the man in front of him. He put two fingers in the curled hand in front of him and held on, trying to let the man know he wasn't alone.

"Hey baby girl, c-mon, we need to look at him, and he needs you to be a really good girl just now. He'll want you to get checked out first wouldn't he?" The woman smiled at the girl as she looked through her pink hair.

"He ok?" 'Chiro let the woman lift her off, mindful of the fact that she might have been injured. There is no evident blood or broken bones, but she still is very young and shouldn't be moved around much.

Finally the siren can be heard in the distance. The driver of the car moves towards his vehicle but the onlookers stop him from being able to get in the car. Grimmjow didn't know if he planned on driving off, to avoid getting into trouble but he didn't waste any time worrying about the prat. Grimmjow was forced back as the paramedics swarmed round Ichigo. He was quickly scooped onto a silver back brace, a huge purple collar round his neck to hold him steady. His eyes were still barely open, still conscious but unable to communicate. They stabbed him with IV's and hooked up bags of liquid to the long pole on the gurney. Yachiro was bawling loudly as they put needles into him, the woman holding her doing her best to keep her quiet and calm.

The police arrived soon after Ichigo was tended to. They wanted to speak to those involved, starting with the driver of the vehicle. Grimmjow wasn't letting that man paint Ichigo as irresponsible, he wanted the real events to be the first heard.

"Excuse me, the little girl ran out onto the road to fetch her bucket, and he didn't even attempt to slow down as he approached. Her big cousin was lucky enough to be fast enough to grab her before getting knocked down himself. If he'd been a second slower, you'd be scraping a three year old off his fucking bumper."

"And you are sir?"

"I'm Mr Kurosaki's boyfriend. We were just to the side of the park, watching the kid play."

"Thank you Mr?"

"Jeaggerjaques," Grimmjow supplied.

"Right, will you be going with Mr Kurosaki and Ms Zaraki to the hospital?" The other nodded an affirmative. "We will catch up with you there and get a full statement. Mr Hiarako, may I see your mobile phone, I need to trace when the last call, text message and email was sent."

Grimmjow snorted in disgust. If that rat bastard had been using his phone when driving through a park he should get banged up. Grimmjow looked over at Ichigo, watching the other get wheeled over to the waiting ambulance. Yachiro was being seen to by a female paramedic who had arrived in a Landrover to help at the scene.

Grimmjow climbed into the back of the ambulance only to find himself with a lapful of upset three year old.

"She really should go to the children's hospital but she is getting quite distressed."

"The docs can check her over at the emergency room and if she needs to be transferred we can arrange that. I think it is more important that she stays calm and we get the boy to the hospital."

Grimmjow wasn't pleased about the delay but soon enough, the chatter of the paramedics getting on his nerves but he remained silent. He finally felt the ambulance start to move off and he gave the helpful woman a wave out of the window before cuddling the upset little girl on his lap.

The next few hours were a blur to Grimmjow. 'Chiro was taken away from him at the hospital and he was placed on a chair in the waiting room. Eventually he was moved to a private waiting room for families as he was pacing and being overly aggressive.

The door opened after 40 minutes of pacing in the small room and Grimmjow was taken aback by the man who entered. Grimmjow knew he was considered tall, and he was well built so he hadn't felt physically intimidated in a long time. The man that walked in had to duck under the door frame, his shoulder tilted to make it through the width. One eye narrowed as he took in Grimmjow's panicked look.

"Well boy, you want to tell me what happened to my daughter and nephew? Apparently you are his boyfriend, yet I have no fucking clue who you are. Funny that Ichi didn't mention you."

Grimmjow swallowed tightly. "Ichigo grabbed the girl out of the way of a car, and got hit. He tried to protect her, but I don't know if she is alright. No one has come near me in ages." Grimmjow could actually feel himself getting a bit upset, the unknown way scarier than any possible outcome.

The large man came over and put a hand on his shoulder, pushing him into the seat behind him. "Hey kid, calm down. I'm Ichigo's uncle, Kenpachi Zaraki. They called me when 'Chiro was signed in. I'm glad you were with them." He squeezed the shoulder before removing his hand.

"Grimmjow Jaeggerjaque. I'm not really Ichigo's boyfriend. I just wanted them to take me with them and tell me stuff. We're just friends." Grimmjow felt an ache in his chest as he said the last statement.

The door opened, grabbing the two men's attention immediately. A young male nurse came in hesitantly. The two men towered over him. "Hello, I'm Hannatero; I've been taking care of Yachiro. I'm looking for her father; she wants someone with her."

Kenpachi looked back at the stricken blunette, leaving him in the room to follow the nurse.

"Wait," the blunette could let them go without asking. "Is there any news about Ichigo? I've not heard anything yet."

"Are you a relative?"

"Yes, he's his fiancé. We are both very worried about the boy." Kenpachi winked at Grimmjow who smiled in relief at getting an official entitlement to news.

"Well, Mr Kurosaki has gone into surgery to fix his compound fracture of his arm and to investigate damage to his hip. The x ray showed some sort of abnormality but nothing conclusive. He will be in recovery in a couple of hours."

"Thanks. Grimm, you want to come see 'Chiro?"

Grimmjow nodded his head, glad to be getting out of the small room.

The small pink haired girl had suffered no major injuries, a few bruises and a cut to her face from the glass but she was bouncing when her daddy came into sight. Kenpachi had to put a restraining hand on her shoulder to stop her jumping up to him.

"Daddy, where have you been? I've been here for so long, and I got a sucker that turned my tongue pink, look!" The little girl stuck her tongue out, and it was dyed bright pink. "Hey Blue, where's Ichi? I thought he'd be coming too. I've not see him yet."

The two men exchanged glances, not wanting to upset the girl. "Ichi's still with the doctor. He'd hurt his arm and his hips so they are still working to fix him. He would be here if he could. I bet he's so worried about you." Grimmjow had knelt down at the bedside to bring himself down to her level.

"Aw, why are you not there with him. You need to go kiss him better. And hold his hand. Just like you were doing at the park today!"

Grimmjow's eyes snapped wide and he slowly turned to the taller man, seeing his raised eyebrow.

_Oh shit._


	11. Chapter 11

**Couldn't be happier just now. Over 50 reviews! I can't believe it. I cannot believe that folks are liking this so much.**

**I've been writing for a long time, a really long time. 15 years. Yup I'm old I'm afraid. Turned 30 a bit ago. **

**I have never had such a response from a daft idea like this. I just want to say cheers for sticking around. **

**So lemony goodness is on its way. Not yet! The boy's in hospital for god's sake. But next. Which will be out on Sunday. Possibly. Probably.**

**Please review if you like this. Let me know. And it's not vanity that's asking, not looking for my ego to get stroked or anything. It just makes you feel like you're not alone, like someone else thinks like you and appreciates the same stuff as you. Or am I alone in thinking that. **

**I dunno, the bold bit probably get skipped over. **

**Anyhoo, Grimmy is not happy that no one's telling him about Ichigo. And we get some backstory on Uncle Kenni.**

**Enjoy**

**P**

Chapter 11

Kenpachi wasn't fooled when the blunette had told him that he and Ichigo were just friends. Ichigo and Renji had turned up on his door step a while ago, soaked to their skins, looking for a place to go out of the rain. Ichigo had been upset, not that he'd talk to his uncle. Kenpachi of course knew what had gone down with his sister's widow and son. He'd been the one to finally pick up the pieces when Ichigo had had enough and was forced to press charges. It had been in this same hospital that Kenpachi's family had grown to include Ichi and his sisters. Their uncle had welcomed them with open arms, and when he was landed with Yachiro to raise is was handy having girls around to help him. His long term girlfriend had split with him, leaving a parting gift. Sick of the constant fighting she'd had enough and the baby had always responded better to its daddy.

He had never really wanted children, now he was responsible for one near adult male, two teenage girls and a toddler. Granted all three of the older ones stepped up and played the older siblings to Yachiro, Ichigo having an especially close bond with the girl. His over protectiveness had quickly ended up wrapping him round the little one's finger.

Kenpachi couldn't help but liken this wait to the one he spent all alone waiting for the doctor's to rebuild him after Isshin had finally lost it.

"_No Dad!" Karin wasn't quick enough to stop her father striking her twin. Yuzu melted to the floor in shock and horror, her loving father standing over her in rage. When she had leant the broom on the wall she had made sure not to lean it on her mother's memorial, but she had then nudged it and it had fallen, scraping along the poster, ripping the edge ever so slightly. Like a dog, Isshin had heard the noise and leapt to strike his youngest child. _

"_You idiot girl. How can you sully your mother's memory like that! You must be respectful. You are no better than that fool of a brother of yours. He murdered her and now you ruin her memory!" Isshin was screaming at the young girl on the floor, who was weeping in fear. Karin forced her way in front of her sister, willing to take any hits for her more delicate twin. The fist drew back and Karin braced for impact, closing her eyes, a tear traitorously falling down her cheek. The impact never came. When she opened her eyes she saw her brother's profile, not looking at any of them, just holding his father's hand from striking her. _

"_Karin, get Yuzu out of here. Go to Orihime's. I'll be there later." Ichigo's voice had no inflection, or emotion. Karin knew Ichigo would be hurt, but she had to get her twin out of the way. _

_Isshin face was getting redder by the second, not used to his son defying him, or making any sort of advance towards him. The man instinctively knew this fight was going to be a big one; one of them wasn't going to walk away from it. In his mind the boy deserved all he got. _

_It was _his fault_ his wife was no longer there. _

_It was _his fault _Isshin had to raise two small girls all by himself._

_It was _his fault_ Isshin was alone._

_Ichigo did fight back at first but that led to Isshin raising a weapon on him. The knife cut through his t shirt with ease, and grated along his ribs, leaving a blazing trail behind it. Ichigo clamped his arm down, trapping the knife to stop it causing more damage. Isshin had his other arm and wrenched it behind the boy. _

_Ichigo felt a familiar pop, followed by white hot pain down the arm and shoulder, as well as a worrying numbness flowing into his hand. That was the third time Isshin had dislocated the same shoulder, Ichigo didn't have any strength to pop it back in himself. He'd only tried that once, the first time it happened. It was successful, technically, but it was one of the most unpleasant things he'd ever had to do. That was the reason he'd gone to Renji the second time it happened and had to throw pebbles, unable to climb to his usual branch._

_Isshin was unprepared for the slamming foot to his side. It knocked him flying but he retaliated with slamming Ichigo's head onto the kitchen counter. As the stars were dancing in Ichigo's eyes, Isshin had managed to get the knife free._

_Ichigo knew he wasn't going to survive Isshin's next shot. He stood as straight as he could manage and grabbed the incoming wrist. Twisting round the arm he managed to spin the knife point away from himself, straight into Isshin's abdomen. It came out the other side, slicing through Ichigo's forearm that was now wrapped round his dad._

_As Isshin hiccupped through bubbles of red tinged flem, Ichigo had dropped everything and staggered to the door. He left it wide open and made his way slowly towards his friend's house. He was only 14, and he was losing blood from the long shallow cut along his ribs as well as the deep puncture to his arm. Black spots were dancing in front of his eyes as he turned onto Orihime's block. He looked around and discovered he had fallen to his knees and lacked the strength to get back up. A handy lamppost became the only thing holding him upright. _

_Distantly he heard sirens blaring, and wondered if they were coming his way. Was someone going to save the day or would he just sit here till the black took over his vision totally. _

_When the officials found him he was still conscious, but beyond any communication. A phone call had Kenpachi down at the hospital, arms full of crying pre-teen girls, and a nephew he barely knew clinging to life. _

_Isshin had gone down, having lived through the wound Ichigo managed to inflict on him. Kenpachi couldn't believe Ichigo had to go through the events of the last few years three times to different officials until he himself had told them to leave him. 14 years was not long enough to deal with all that crap. He took the boy home when he was stable, and took care of the girls till he was fit again. Ichigo never mentioned anything about his father, neither did the girls but when they were home they had a tendency to sit very close to their brother, Yuzu basically in his lap, as they remember how close they came to not having him anymore._

Grimmjow seemed to have a way with children he realised, the blunette resting his chin on the sheet, pretending to bite 'Chiru's fingers when they strayed too close, sending her into giggles. She spidered her fingers and ran them up his face onto the bright blue hair, threading them through it.

"I like your hair. It's soft like Ichi's. Can I go see him yet?" The girl asked that question every few minutes or so and it just reflected the thoughts in Grimmjow's mind. "When is Hime and Rukia getting here? They'll take me to him. And Red will carry me on his shoulders."

Grimmjow scowled, not even thinking of calling Ichigo's friends. "I'll go call Ilfort, he'll probably be with Orihime and she can let the rest know."

Kenpachi nodded his head and watched the young man slump away, his shoulders drooping. "Hey baby girl. Did you say Ichi and Grimmy kissed in the park?"

"Yup, they were lying next to each other in the grass holding hands for a while then Ichigo sat up and planted one right on his lips. It was gross."

Kenpachi just laughed at the look on his daughter's face. Any kissing was gross to the little girl just now, and he was hoping it would stay that way till she was at least eighteen, maybe thirty.

_iiiiiiiiii_

Muttering pulled at the edges of his consciousness. He wished someone would tell them to shut up; he just wanted to snooze for a few more minutes. Someone started carding fingers through his hair though and it felt nice. He took a deep breath and signed, snuggling his head down into his arms more, trying to ignore his back complaining from his slumped over position. A light chuckle made him crack his eyes open. Looking up he saw warm brown ochre eyes sleepily gaze into his, a small smirk hovering around full lips. The orange head was still leaning heavily onto the pillows behind it but the back of the bed was up slightly, raising him into a more upright position. It was Ichigo's hand that was threaded into his hair, petting him lightly.

"Morning," Ichigo's voice was very quiet but his smile drew wider as Grimmjow raised his head more. The hand in his hair dropped down to his face, cupping his cheek, drawing the pad of the thumb along his sharp cheekbone. Grimmjow grabbed the hand and held it to his mouth, kissing the palm lightly and just inhaling the others scent. He even closed his eyes for a second, relishing in the touch. He opened them and watched Ichigo blink for a moment. "You drool when you're sleeping."

Grimmjow chuckled. "Only when snoozing on the side of a damn hospital bed."

"You look cute though."

"Tch, I look hot even when I'm sleeping." He grinned widely, clearly intending his comment as a joke. "Speaking of looking hot though, it's so damn good to see you awake."

Ichigo just smiled in return. In truth he hurt like hell and would kind of like to sink back into oblivion but was glad to find the blunette at his bedside when he woke up. He could tell his friends and his uncle had been there, from the cards on his bedside, and the balloon, but just having a snoozing Grimmjow had been nice.

"Is it a bit fucking stupid to ask how your feeling. I can tell from the bandages and bruises you feel like shit. Am I wrong?"

Ichigo just looked away. He had been a bit distraught when he had awoken to a bare torso, cast on his arm with bandages circling his waist and a few plasters here and there, 8 in total that he could count without moving. His chest hadn't seen the light of day in a while, and was embarrassingly pale compared to his neck and face and all his scars in plain view, especially the large one circling his shoulder where they had to rebuild the joint.

Grimmjow ran a finger down the large scar on his shoulder and he visibly winced and pulled away, looking at the other in shock; no one had ever touched the sensitive skin before. "How many times was your shoulder dislocated before the socket cracked?"

"Three times." Ichigo was careful to keep all emotion out of his voice.

"Three, unlucky." Grimmjow pulled the sleeve of his t shirt up, showing a similar scar, though smaller and much neater running round his shoulder. Grimmjow probably had someone professional pulling the staples out though. Ichigo's options were do it himself or sit in another hospital. His uncle had not been impressed at the state of the bathroom, or the blood covered pliers though. 14 year olds can be dumb as fuck on occasion. "Mine took five; though they were all in the ring and probably my own damn fault for landing badly."

Ichigo nodded slowly, remembering Grimmjow telling him about his amateur boxing hobby. He felt uncomfortable as Grimmjow's eyes roamed all over his exposed chest. He walked around his house without a top on all the time, enjoying the freedom after wearing the tight clothes on a daily basis, but that was only if he knew no stranger would see him. His flatmate and friends knew what he looked like underneath the restrictive clothing, and they didn't judge. The one time a stranger commented on the large scar in the inside of his arm, implying it was self-harm, the guy had found _himself_ grievously harmed.

Sensing Ichigo was getting self-conscious about how exposed he was, Grimmjow pulled a sheet over the top of him, raising his arm with the IV before effectively tucking him in. He finished the task by pecking the younger man on the forehead before taking his seat again. He smiled at the blush on Ichigo's face. "You are hot as fuck you know that right? You have nothing to be ashamed of. If you want to tell me a story about one of your scars, feel free but I won't pry. Everyone has the right to keep shit in." Grimmjow felt quite bold and leaned forward, running his tongue along the scar on the shoulder, looking straight into Ichigo's eyes the whole time. Ichigo shivered, and not with the cold.

"God the kid is in a hospital bed and you can't keep it in your pants. I'm just glad 'Chiro is coming later with Orihime!" Kenpachi loved winding his nephew up and his new beau was just a second target. Kenpachi's grin doubled in size as Ichigo's face blazed with embarrassment. "Good to see you're awake enough to be humiliated by your old uncle, kid." He ran his hand through flame coloured hair affectionately. "You have got to stop booking these shit hotels. I mean, how are you going to keep that boyfriend amused in that tiny bed. God he'll break it if he tried to climb up there with you."

Ichigo didn't think his face could get any redder. He was unable to look at either man, but he could see Grimmjow attempting to hold back laughter, and failing miserably. Grimmjow slid two fingers gently under the hand with the IV and gripped it, letting Ichigo know he was here for him.

"Boyfriend?" Ichigo asked inquisitively, looking at the blue haired man next to him.

"Fiancé, if anyone asks. Otherwise he'd be chased out of the room and he's been kinda glued to your side since you got here the day before yesterday."

Ichigo's eyes bulged at that information. Two days asleep. And Grimmjow had been here the whole time. He looked over at his fake fiancé, his eyes looked tired and a bit sunken and he needed a shave. "You can go home for a sleep you know. I'm not the most interesting person to watch sleep."

"I don't know. You frown and mutter sometimes. Can't quite make out what you're saying, but I'll get it eventually. Something about grapes and Gordon?"

Ichigo was wrong; he had several more shades of red yet to be discovered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Don't you just love the weekend? All this time to lie about and think naughty thoughts.**

**Right, just to rehash the warming, this is where the story is starting to earn its "M" rating. Naughtiness between two boys ahead – skip the chapter if you want. **

**But hey its 3x what is normally put up in a chapter. Dunno how it's working out that around 1500 – 1700 words fit the chapters of this story, it just kinda breaks at about there each time.**

**So just have to make the usual shout out to the reviewers, thanks folks. Love to all. **

**And please be kind about the lemon content, never posted any intimate scenes before, hope it's alright, and hot. I think it's hot. **

**MMMMMMmmmmmmmmm**

**P**

Chapter 12

Ichigo's scowl was not working the way he would like. If it wasn't the girls in fussing over him, it was his uncle or _fiancé_. Grimmjow's bedside manner was slightly different however. Threats instead of baby talk made him laugh and do what he was told so much quicker. Grimmjow had taught him a few different card games and he was quick to pick them up and trying to prove a challenge to the older man.

Grimmjow was acting a bit protectively at times as well. When the police had come to see Ichigo and get his statement Grimmjow had refused to leave his "fiancé's" side in case he was too upset. Ichigo couldn't believe how quickly the man had become part of his life. He was entertaining 'Chiru like he'd known her all his life, the smaller girl constantly climbing all over him. Ichigo's uncle was also taken by the tall blunette, the pair chatting lightly, getting on well. It made Ichigo feel secure that his father figure could be so accepting of his first boyfriend, especially as Grimmjow had been the one distracting Ichigo when he was supposed to be watching Yachiru.

The men had noticed Ichigo had been quiet since he'd come round a few days ago. He was bright and smiled when you spoke to him, but he drifted off, staring at nothing as his mind went over and over. Grimmjow had spoken to Kenpachi about it when they'd left Ichigo in the company of his female friends, the girls just a bit too hyperactive and loud.

"_Yeah Grimm, I know. There is something on his mind that he'll probably be torturing himself for. Whether it's because we're having to come here too much, or that he's a burden or some other shit that his idiotic self-depreciating brain can come up with. He's been doing it since he was a kid."_

_Grimmjow just nodded at this new piece to the puzzle._

"_I'm assuming you guys haven't had the deep shit conversation yet? I know you know there is something he's hiding from you, I saw you run that filthy tongue up that scar he's paranoid about."_

"_Yeah, I know something went down when he was younger, and he's had his shoulder ripped out too many times. I think he appreciated that we have a matching set." Grimmjow gestured to his own reconstructed shoulder. Kenpachi nodded in understanding. "I don't want to pressure him into talking, and to be honest, I don't really care what happened in his past. It's him I'm interested in."_

"_Good, he'll tell you, don't worry about that. It will be an edited version of what happened, with a lot of unnecessary blame put on his own shoulders. After he tells you, we'll have a beer and I'll tell you what actually went down." Kenpachi had really taken to Grimmjow, the boy having such a fast bond with his daughter, and clearly Ichigo as well. He was good to talk to especially when most of Ichigo's visitors were either female, or overly camp. _

Grimmjow still hadn't figured out what was bothering his boyfriend but he hoped that he'll either talk about it or let it go when Ichigo got home the next day. His hip had been just badly bruised; swelling on scar tissue had led to the inconclusive x-rays. Grimmjow was glad whoever was responsible for breaking Ichigo's self-esteem and fucking with his body was in jail where he couldn't get his hands on them.

_iiiiiiiiii_

"What's up Berry?" Grimmjow had heard Ichigo sigh three times in the last five minutes, the other puttering about the kitchen, looking for inspiration. "You know we can just order takeout."

Ichigo wandered over and slumped onto the couch next to his boyfriend. He lifted his legs and stretched them over Grimmjow's lap. "It's not that." Ichigo reached into his jean's pocket and pulled out a piece of folded paper. He tossed the flattened sheet onto his shins in front of Grimmjow.

"Aw shit Ichi. I didn't realise it was this weekend." Grimmjow grimaced as Ichigo rapped his knuckles against the white cast on his other arm. It had been over a month since the accident and the younger haired male was getting more and more pissed off at the lump of plaster on his right arm. Having to get in the shower in boxers so that a similarly clad Grimmjow could help him wash while his arm hung out of the curtain to keep dry was getting old really quickly. He wanted to clean himself, cook for himself. And to add insult to a fairly severe injury, he had to withdraw from his latest karate grading. His 2nd Dan grading was this coming weekend and he wasn't fit enough to take part. "Look, you'll smash it next time round right?"

"The next grading is next year; don't know how long it'll take to get this arm strong enough to take part. Had to take over a year out to recover from this mess." Ichigo grasped at his rebuilt joint with his cast hand.

"Well I'm sure I can think of some physical therapy to help you recover." Grimmjow had a wicked smirk on as he leaned closer to his partner, kissing him softly. "You want to talk about what else is up?"

"Don't know what you mean."

"Yeah, like I believe that. Uncle Kenny and I talk you know, when Rukia and Orihime are squealing in your ear. What is running through your mind all those times you go all quiet and serious?"

Ichigo just looked away.

"Like right now. Shall we play 20 questions?" Grimmjow lowered the long legs to the floor and turned his body, crouching on the couch, hovering over Ichigo's waist. "Are you only upset cause you can't go to the grading?" Silence from Ichigo, but Grimmjow clearly saw his jaw tightening. "I'm going to take that for a no. So, is there something about the accident that is preying on your mind?" Ichigo purposely looked away from the other, crossing his arms over his chest, protectively. "Ah, a yes I think. Now what could possibly be the cause of all your stress? You're going to be fine; airports will be interesting mind, with that pin in your arm but never mind. You little cousin is hyper as ever, and probably won't even remember the accident in a few years." Grimmjow's eyebrow rose when Ichigo sat up abruptly, leaning his torso over his thighs, leaning his forearms on his knees. "Ah, I'm getting warmer, so something about little 'Chiru then. I think I've got it." Grimmjow stalked over and laid his head on the other's thighs, looking up at his face. "What happened was not your fault. Hell if anything it was my fault, I was the one distracting you."

"That doesn't matter; I was supposed to be looking after her. She was depending on me to make sure nothing happened to her. She should have been safe with me."

"She was safe with you. No one else would have made it to her on time. You reacted exactly as you should have, no matter what you had been doing. The jerk driving the car is the one to blame. If he hadn't been on his fucking phone you would not have ended up with more damage than you already had."

Ichigo stood up suddenly and walked over to the wall, looking out the window onto a busy street, shoppers moving between the little stores below.

Strong arms encircled his waist holding him from behind. A strong jaw rested on his shoulder, a nose nuzzling behind his ear. "I wasn't kidding about that physical therapy by the way. You need to release some tension." Grimmjow took the earlobe in front of him into his mouth and nibbled on it. He raised his hand from Ichigo's waist and pulled the other's jaw towards his mouth. He took the lips onto his and kissed him firmly.

To end the argument, and because he was turned on, Grimmjow pulled the other in gently and pressed himself against the wall, Ichigo firmly held. Ichigo's hands had quickly found themselves laced through the blue strands and Grimmjow wrapped his arms round the slim body in front of him. Feeling Ichigo pressing heavier against him, forcing him more firmly into the wall had Grimmjow tightening his trousers as he grew hard. Ichigo opened his legs slightly, trying to get closer and more intimate with the other, and it mean Grimmjow could feel his partner had a similar problem in his boxers. Grimmjow swallowed the gasps as he rotated his hip bone over the growing erection, his own moan of appreciation answering it. He pulled back for a moment to look into the other's eyes, still la bit worried that Ichigo would feel pressured.

Grimmjow wasn't prepared for Ichigo trading places with him, pulling the larger form in front, wanting to feel Grimmjow pressing him into the wall. Ichigo climbed the wall with his back, the sensations riling him up. He raised his outside leg up the strong thigh and Grimmjow caught it, lifting it to his hip and grinding into the pelvis in front of him. Ichigo had to break his mouth away, unable to get enough air in through his nose. He panted against his strong partner, looking at the ceiling, trying to get hold of himself. Grimmjow just moved his attentions to the earlobe and tanned column of neck in front of him. As he licked up the neck, he placed a wet kiss behind the ear before nipping the lobe again. He had to catch Ichigo's weight as the other's leg gave out from the shuddering of his body.

"You're not up for this yet. Sorry." Grimmjow relaxed his weight from the other, maintaining his grip just in case Ichigo slid down the wall. He was suddenly tugged back to the hot body in front by his belt loops.

"Don't think I'm delicate. Yeah I'm not up for you fucking me against this wall, but we both have a major problem. I reckon we could help each other out a bit. You might need to give me some pointers though."

Grimmjow's face split into a smug grin before recapturing the soft, swollen lips on front of him. This time he gripped the hips in front of him hard, raising the other off his feet before lifting the long legs to wrap around his middle. As the twin bulges came into contact, both men groaned into each other's mouths. Grimmjow rutted against his lover for a moment or so before lifting him clear of the wall. He was so glad Ilfort had Ichigo's roommate out for the evening, it meant he only had to walk as far as the couch before laying the writhing body under him. He stayed in-between Ichigo's legs, letting the other explore his mouth, running his hands all over his shoulders and through his hair. The hands ran lower and started to lift his red t-shirt up his torso. He straightened and pulled the offending garment off, leaning back down, loving the feeling of Ichigo's blunt nails digging in slightly as he palmed the other through the pale jeans. He sat up, ignoring the mewl of protest, just gazing into lust filled eyes. He knew he wanted to turn him over and spread those sinfully long legs before bringing the smooth spine to his chest and fucking him for all he was worth, but he also knew Ichigo had never even played with another guy. Shinji annoyed the hell out of him, but he did like to chat when he was drunk.

"Can I strip you? I want to see all of you." Grimm didn't want to start pulling at his clothes, even though Ichigo had never had any more post traumatic flashes, he knew there was something lurking.

Ichigo nodded his head, his chest laboured as he fought to clear the lightheaded feeling. He sat up slightly, aiding the taller man in removing his white long sleeve. Grimmjow ran his eyes over the exposed chest. There were 9 scars he could see so far, four more would show after the t shirt was pulled off the shoulders. One nasty one along his ribs was still slightly purple, even though it was over 5 years old. Grimmjow enjoyed the way Ichigo would shiver and get goose bumps when he ran his fingers along the thick scars. And honestly, the smooth texture was very pleasant and silky. He'd told the younger man that, making his face blaze red, but Grimmjow could tell he was pleased.

Grimmjow tossed the shirt and pulled the grey belt open, then free of the loops. Ichigo went to return the favour but Grimmjow just pushed him back. He popped the fly open and helped the boy wriggled his mile long legs out of the snug jeans. "Can I just make you feel amazing? We can get back to us in a bit." Grimm smirked at the surprise on the other's face as he reached for the tight red boxers. Grimmjow decided that it would be best to keep his dick inside his trousers, just in case.

He was venturing into uncharted territory, having never seen Ichigo completely naked. The other had innocently kept underwear on at all times. He slid his thumbs under the white elastic and drew them slowly down. He was surprised at the member that sprang loose from its confines. It was very thick and full, thicker than his own. He had a brief thought that he was glad Ichigo was happy to be a bottom. Grimmjow didn't think he could accommodate this.

He ran his tongue up the exposed side of the rod, smirking at the strangled gasp. At the top he lightly traced his tip all over the spongy end, relishing in the mewls he was creating. He ran his hand up the length and lifted it off the toned stomach so he could wrap his mouth around the end, sucking on it like a lollypop, releasing it with an audible pop. He quickly swallowed down the length, struggling at first to work his mouth round the girth. He got in a rhythm, using his hand at the base and his mouth for the rest, loving when Ichigo's whole body started to writhe on the sofa.

"How does it feel? Talk to me Berry. Do you like it?"

Ichigo just nods his head and thrusts his hips, wanting to sink into the heat of the others mouth again. Grimmjow just smirked and laid a kiss right on the tip, not willing to take the other totally until he asks for it.

"Come on sweetheart, tell me what you want. Tell me how it makes you feel."

When Ichigo felt he could speak, he was annoyed that his voice was still breathy. "Grimm, I need your hot mouth back round my dick or I swear I'm going to cum all over your face. It feels amazing, so hot and wet. And when you suck it feels like your pulling every part of me. Now get your fucking tongue back on me." Ichigo is not disappointed when the hot cavern descended on him again, arching his back as Grimmjow hollowed his cheeks.

Grimmjow could tell his young lover was nearing his edge, the body trembling as he bobbed on its length. Grimm used his free hand to run over the dark orange fuzz, down over the heavy balls and pressed firmly along the skin underneath. The sacks were pulled firmly up to the body and a shudder ran through the form under him. He prepared himself and felt the warm rush in his mouth, feeling the pressure passing up under the skin. As the flow ebbed, Grimmjow gently release the wilting member before excusing himself for a moment. After a brief moment in the bathroom, Grimmjow returned, mouth now emptied down the pan and rinsed. He had no problem giving head, but swallowing lead to him gagging on the thick fluid, very not sexy.

Ichigo was exactly where he left him, legs akimbo, panting with his eyes closed from the rush. Grimmjow leaned in and gave him a full and heavy kiss, pulling the smaller male up and onto his lap as he sat down. "Well? Feel better?"

"If that's how we make up after a fight, we are going to have a volatile relationship."

"That's nothing Berry. Wait till I really do fuck you into the wall. You'll not walk for a week."

Ichigo just smirked at the boast, the lazy, sated feeling making him dozy. He stretched himself out on the body under him, loving the feeling of the hot hard skin under his. Running his hands down Grimmjow's sides and dropping his legs either side of his hips, Ichigo could feel Grimmjow's forgotten member waking up and making itself known. Ichigo reached between them and pressed on the still clothed dick, making it stiffen.

Grimmjow groaned and moved into the touch, recapturing Ichigo's lips. "You don't have to do anything you know. I'm happy to lie here and just hold you."

"Yeah, but I'm not. I'd like to see you lose control, just a bit. I want to see your face as I make you cum as hard as I just did." Ichigo sat up, kneeling over the man's thighs as he opened the fly of his jeans. Black boxers were stripped down after the jeans and Ichigo was palming the member immediately. Though not as thick as his own, it was long and firm, curving slightly towards the toned stomach in front of him. "Tell me if I'm doing something stupid, or it feels crap. I've never even touched another man before."

Grimmjow pulled him forward, whining slightly as the warm naked body was pulled along his rod, trapping it right next to the remerging erection of his partner. "Don't worry; I'm not going to let you hurt me. Relax, play around. You will know if I think it feels good. Just imagine what you'd like to happen to your own dick, and do that. Now as you said so eloquently earlier, get your hot mouth round my dick." Grimm loved the sexy smirk on the other's face as he descended again. Ichigo looked at the length in front of him and decided just to go for it, sliding the end past his lips and running his tongue down the length. Grimmjow was about to stop the boy from going any further, realising he'd not understand the concept of deep throating, when the mouth just kept coming. He felt the entire length of him, disappear into the hot cavern, and even felt warm breath on his thighs as the face came to rest at the base. When Ichigo swallowed around him he couldn't stop the hip jerk, feeling everything tighten around his length. Ichigo pulled away sharply; worried he'd accidently hurt his lover.

"God, you alright, did I go too far?"

"Fuck Ichigo, you can deep throat like a pro. No it did not hurt, it was amazing, I've never had someone wrap their lips around the base of me like that. Fuck, do it again. I'll try not to choke you this time." The other did not waste any time doing exactly as he was told, running his hot mouth up and down the length, using his tongue to explore ridges and veins sticking out along it. Ichigo was supporting his weight on his encased hand on the couch at Grimmjow's side, using the other right at the base of his dick, keeping it up at an angle so it slid down his throat. Grimmjow loved the strong hand on his groin, the pressure just enough for him to thrust into gently, without actually really moving his dick in the mouth he was now officially in love with. He felt his balls tighten, the other pulling slightly on the dark blue hairs on them, just giving him a different kind of stimulation. He felt Ichigo starting to rutt his aching erection onto Grimmjow's thigh, looking for some stimulus. He could see pearls of precum leaking out of the tip and was tempted to lift the younger man and 69 him, but he knew from experience that a couch was not the place for that. He reached down and swept the beaded liquid round the thick helmet, encircling the head with his hand. Not able to reach much more he just played with the end of Ichigo's cock, thoroughly enjoying the vibrations now round his own as Ichigo groaned at the attention. After what felt like for ever, and no time at all Grimmjow felt himself about to release, and tried to pull the younger man off him, not wanting to pour right down his throat the first time. Ichigo held on though, and actually sucked harder. Grimmjow couldn't help it and he threaded his fingers through Ichigo's vibrant hair, holding the other still, as he pumped his seed right down that sinful throat, actually hating himself for a moment. He paused, giving Ichigo a moment to collect himself, and releasing him in case he wanted to bolt for the bathroom. The orange haired man sat up, and panted breathlessly, swallowing a few times.

"God sorry. I tried to pull you off. It's strange the first time isn't it?" Grimmjow was worried the other might actually be sick for a moment.

Ichigo had an odd look on his face, one Grimmjow couldn't read. "Yeah, it was strange, really strong, and thick. Was it ok, I mean, did it go okay?" Ichigo had a vulnerable look on his face.

Grimmjow just pulled him closer and kissed him soundlessly; ignoring the heavy taste he had left on the other's tongue.

The pair lay in each other's arms for a moment, Ichigo relishing the feeling of skin to skin contact. Eventually however they had to separate and get dressed, in case Ilfort and Orihime came home early to cuddle on the couch together.

Ichigo was pleased his roommate had found someone as nice as Ilfort. He was the ultimate gentleman, even frustrating Orihime slightly at his lack of advances towards her. They'd been seeing each other for about two months now and she'd barely got a decent kiss. Ichigo had not enjoyed that conversation.

"_Ichigo you have to help me! I don't know how to instigate any sort of physical relationship, I don't want to seem too easy but,"_

_Ichigo had to interrupt at that moment. He was not sure he was the right person to be discussing intimacy with, having never been intimate with anyone. He and Grimmjow had kissed heavily by that point, but it was always spur of the moment. "Orihime, I am so the wrong person for this conversation. I'd want to hit the guy if he tried to do half the stuff you're hinting at doing to him. I don't know what you want me to say. Either talk to him about it, or jump on him. He already respects you, and I don't think he'd take advantage so if you put it out there, just let it flow and see where it goes. Look I'll go stay over at my uncle's tonight. 'Chiru would love it. Have him here. Just, don't tell me what you do."_

_Orihime had kissed Ichigo on the cheek and left him to go get ready._

That had been three days ago and now he's just been on the same couch with a naked man, following his own advice. _I give damn good advice_. Ichigo reached for one of his standard long sleeves, but glancing out the window and seeing the sun warming the late afternoon, he decided to forgo the cover up, and just sling a short sleeve on. Grimmjow was going to be with him anyway.

Walking out of his room, still pulling the grey shirt over his head, he spotted his boyfriend drooling over his body, as it stretched up.

"Short sleeves? We not going out any more?"

"Nah, just didn't feel like baking in the beer garden. I'm pretty sure that between us we can deal with anyone being a dick about my scars."

"Kid, if anyone even looks at you I'll break their nose. You are mine. Only I get to look at you. Only I get to do this." Grimmjow raised Ichigo's left arm, the one with the puncture wound on the inside. He tongued along the raised skin, nipping at the rough surround before lapping at the smooth centre. Ichigo had to perch on the back of the couch as his knees went weak. Grimmjow pulled the arm to the back of his neck and pushed between the knees in front of him. He pulled his lover into a rough kiss, feeling the other pull on his hair.

The door opening stopped them getting any more intimate, but Grimmjow didn't release him as his uncle and girlfriend came in.

"Hey Ichi, Grimm. I see you guys are still getting along well." Ilfort seemed to enjoy making Ichigo blush, a pastime shared with Ichigo's own uncle. "You pair hanging around? Want to get a takeaway?"

"Nah, we're going to go meet Shinji and a few others for a drink. You're welcome to join us if you want."

"Maybe later." Ilfort was looking down at his girlfriend, heat in his eyes. Ichigo reasoned that Orihime's problem had fixed itself.

"Well we'll leave you to it." Grimmjow pulled his boyfriend towards the door, barely giving the others a chance to grab his wallet and keys. Once outside, Grimmjow made sure to shut the door properly. "Well look at it this way, we christened the couch, not them."

Ichigo just groaned and closed his eyes, not wanting to think about what the pair was doing on the couch right now.

"At least its wipe clean Ichi."

**Again just to say I hope the chapter goes down well.**

**I really tried to make Ichigo as aggressive and sure of himself as he is portrayed in the canon. So many lemon fics make him sooo submissive to Grimm – and so many of them are amazing – but one of the reasons for this fic was to have the two boys as near equals. Got so many naughty scenes – like the one I have pictured for their first sparring session – black belt and kick boxer getting sweaty. Mmmmmmm **

**P**

**PS please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Em, I'm attempting to re write chapter 12, I guess I'm not really up on that kind of scene yet so apologies.**

**Thanks to the two reviewers, I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**Anyway this is the next part, I hope its better**

**P**

Chapter 13

Ichigo was glad to see his and Grimmjow's friends getting along. Even the solemn Ulquiorra was talking in the group as the conversations drifted round. Renji and Rukia were sitting together, zoning out occasionally, and Nnoitra, who was currently leading the conversation, was proving to be the life and soul. His large toothy smile was often in view and he and Shinji were trading insults and innuendoes, much to the group's entertainment.

Ichigo's phone beeped and he released his boyfriend's fingers to dig it out of his pocket. Grimmjow slung his now cool hand over the younger man's shoulders, drawing him to lean on his collarbone, crooking his elbow around his neck. Ichigo just snuggled till he was comfortable, neither really noticing what had happened. The group noticed and grinned among themselves. Renji in particular was glad to see his friend being so comfortable in himself. Sitting in the setting sun with his arms bare, Ichigo turned and spoke softly to his partner. Grimmjow leaned his head closer and chuckled at whatever Ichigo had said. His reply had made the Berry blush making Renji glad he couldn't hear them. He did not want a blow by blow of their physical relationship. Not that Ichigo would but Shinji had scarred the red head one night, with his graphic descriptions of homosexual relations. Renji learned more that night than he would ever want to.

Ichigo rubbed his thumb against the scar on his inner arm absently, and his hand was knocked aside by Grimmjow, just as absently. Ichigo glanced up at his lover, enjoying watching the smirks draw his mouth up, highlighting the chisel sharp cheekbones.

Orihime and Ilfort joined them a while later, just in time to get the next round in, which Renji took great delight in pointing out. Orihime sat next to Ichigo and took his hand familiarly. "Hey,"

"Hi, Hime. You guys took you time. Did you get something to eat?" Ichigo grinned wickedly at the other's blush, but didn't press for any more details.

"No, we just, chatted." Orihime felt her cheeks grow hotter at her flatmate's knowing grin. "So, what have we missed?" Orihime also liked seeing her friend so relaxed and himself.

Ichigo shrugged against his strong lover. "Not much, just listening to Shinji and Nnoitra flirt."

The pair in question zeroed in when they heard their names mentioned. "Flirt!?" The indignation in their voices was mirrored by amusement as they both spoke at the same time.

The group grew merrier as the sun dipped lower, and eventually made their way inside the bar as the chill of the evening set in. The union bar had four different areas, depending on what you wanted, the outside area for drinking and eating in the fresh air, the inside bar, which was just lowering its lights to set the evening mood. Upstairs to a floor over the bar with no dividing wall was a dance floor, which was currently bare but would fill as the night went on. The last area was quiet at this time, usually reserved for day time visitors, with the coffee bar closed at this time. The games station was between the coffee area and the bar. The group considered the games area but decided to just take over a booth and nearby table to hang out.

Ichigo thumped his shot glass on the table, not the first down but definitely not the last. The last was Shinji, who was struggling to remain upright due to the level of alcohol in him. Thankfully, Nnoitra didn't seem to mind him leaning against him, the tall beanpole having a surprisingly high tolerance to booze. Ichigo loved the warm buzz the tequila had left. Grimmjow's arm was round his waist, trapped behind him against the seat, and unknowns to all but Ichigo, his fingers were inside Ichigo's boxers, lightly ticking the sensitive skin. Ichigo was leaning over the table, arms clasped in front of him as he and Renji laughed over some past nonsense. All the conversation that night was light, each group getting to know the other.

Renji eventually dragged the group upstairs. He loved to dance; he and Ichigo had that in common and was one of the things that had brought them closer together. Ichigo had been doing karate since he was four and after he lost his mum he used it as an escape from his house. The dojo only ran classes at certain times however, and Renji's mother didn't like young boys hanging round the house too much. The boys had signed up for break dance lessons at school, something to keep them together and it sounded like fun. At twelve, Renji had difficulty moving his body in the complex routines only because of where he was in his growth spurts. Ichigo who's been training with his fledgling body for eight years had always had an advantage. His grace was unmistakable, and he was a sought after partner but he preferred to either dance alone or with Renji only. When Orihime had asked him to help her out when her partner left her high and dry it had taken Renji to convince the other to learn the ballroom dancing. Renji knew Ichigo would have a better chance at learning the routines quickly, with the way he moved naturally.

Ichigo felt his body start to move as the beat surrounded them. He loved the way his body just moved in its own way sometimes. When the beat infused him, he could just lose his head, moving to the music. Grimmjow was smiling as he watched Ichigo's eyes roll up slightly. He distanced himself a bit, wanting to watch the other move. Ichigo swung his head round, moving to face the other way, Renji taking up a space a step to the left. The pair seemed to just know where the other was. The dance floor was busy but a space was quickly cleared as the two men started their impromptu routine. Ichigo had his arms up, one hand holding the other elbow behind his head as he bent at the knees down to the music, grinding into the air. Grimmjow wished he was pressed against his berry at that moment, and he saw the hem of the t-shirt rise up, showing the long pale scar on his abdomen clearly in the coloured lights.

Ichigo hadn't yet told him anything about his injuries, save the very basics. Even who did it was still a mystery but Grimm was starting to suspect it was someone in his family. The abuse had been going on since the other was young. Grimmjow knew Ichigo's mother had died when he was six, and he knew Ichigo blamed himself for her death, even though a six year old could've done very little against a mugger. When Ichigo had told him about how he'd been held up by his coat, the man using him as collateral, his mother had given up her bag and pleaded for her eldest child. The man held the kid out of her reach while he had a brief glance in the bag. When he'd been distracted she had reached and snatched the boy out of his hands. Unfortunately the man had jumped and reacted before really thinking, pulling the trigger of his gun.

"_It was my fault. I had wanted to go to my lesson when dad had been out at the conference. I knew it would mean we'd have to walk home in the dark but I didn't want to fall behind Tatsuke. She'd taken me, leaving the twins with a neighbour. The lesson hadn't even really been good. And Tatsuke wasn't even there. But that didn't stop the man thinking we'd be an easy target."_

_Grimmjow had held his boyfriend as he recounted the painful scene. The anniversary of her death had brought Ichigo, his sisters and his uncle and cousin to the graveyard. Ichigo had been very quiet on the journey, Yuzu chatting lightly to Grimmjow, glad to see her brother having support. The blue haired man had his arm wrapped round Ichigo as the two walked towards the familiar headstone. Ichigo knelt and laid his flowers down, fingers tracing the beloved name. Grimmjow ran his fingers through the soft orange spikes on the bowed head. He was unsettled in this situation, having never lost anyone close to him. His own mother was alive and well forty miles away, his father absent his whole life. Ilfort and his grandparents were all the family that Grimmjow needed, and though the old folks were getting on in life, his Nan would still beat him at cards most of the time._

_Ichigo had eventually opened up as the pair drifted from the rest of Ichigo's family. The rain had started a little while ago and Ichigo had to zip his jacket round his cast, keeping the whole arm inside to protect the plaster. His other arm was caught round Grimmjow, needing the support from his lover at this hard time. _

"_It always seems to rain on this day. It's like the sky is crying with us. Like she was the sun in our lives, and now there is only rain."_

"_She is inside you, meaning the sun is inside always. You just have to let it out. Yeah the rain will always come. But it just falls. The sun will be up and warm us later." Grimmjow was surprised by his own words, not used to such deep words coming from his mouth. Ichigo was looking at him, startled. Grimmjow could see the overly bright brown ochre orbs, with the tears threatening to fall. Grimmjow pulled his partner's chin towards him, drawing the lips to his. It meant when Ichigo snapped his eyes closed for the kiss, his tears fell while he felt the compassion from the other. It made him feel cared for, feel special. _

'_Chiru had run over soon after that, demanding attention from the two young men. Grimmjow had grabbed her, tickling her sides to peals of laughter. Ichigo smiled wide, showing teeth as his family drew around him. Yuzu and Karin sat with him, him leaning back on his arms with the girls tucked right by his sides. Yuzu leaned her head on his shoulder and Ichigo planted a kiss on her light brown hair. _

Grimmjow banished those thoughts from his head and just enjoyed watching his lithe boyfriend dance. As the song came to an end the group approached the two dancers and joined them. Grimmjow approached his boyfriend from behind and pulled him in, feeling his smaller lover damp from his exertions. "Can you feel how turned on I am?" He whispered into the ear in front of him, pulling the other's ass into his groin. "Do you know his sinful you look when you dance? I'll have to beat half the room away with a stick in a minute."

Ichigo just smirked and turned round in his lover's arms, hand cupping the sharp jaw pulling him in for a kiss. The next song had a fast beat to it and Ichigo just let his body keep moving, loving the feel of his lover pressed against him.

After a few songs Ichigo was grabbed by the small blond in the party, Shinji's face gone a bit pale. "Bathroom," he made out before he was dragged away from the blunette, a look of apology in his eyes. Grimmjow just joined the rest of the group and continued to dance.

Ichigo just loved holding his friend's long blond hair out of the toilet bowl. And this wasn't the first time he'd done it. Shinji knew Renji wasn't going to help, and he'd rather die than ask Nnoitra, the gangly male having made it clear he was interested. So his stalwart fellow gay friend accompanied him and did the task, taking absolutely no pleasure in it.

"Fuck sake Shinji, you really need to pace yourself more."

"Don't be mean to me Ichi. I'm dying."

"Tch, you're not dying. But you'll wish you were tomorrow. "Ichigo smirked at the groan from the toilet bowl. "You done?"

Shinji sat up and nodded. Ichigo passed him some toilet paper and the other spat down the pan, wiped his face and flushed the mess away. At the sinks Ichigo washed his hands as the other washed his face and neck, trying to freshen up. Ichigo fished some change out of his pocket and went over to the machine in the corner. Gone were the clunky condom machines, the glossy digital monster in front of him not only gave you protection, it offered mints, toothbrush, personal wipes, lubricant and basic painkillers. Orihime had once told him the one in the ladies room offered things like vibrators and stockings as well. He had not been in to check it out.

He pushed some coins in and pushed the button for a toothbrush, the small disposable ones that come loaded with toothpaste already. He ripped the plastic off and stuck it under the tap, before handing it to his friend. "No one is going to want to be near you with that breath."

Shinji gave him a wan smile. "I always knew you loved me Ichi." The other just rolled his eyes.

"Can I leave you to it?"

"Anxious to get back to Big Blue? I doubt he'll have gone far, not with that boner in his pants. I'm surprised he was able to walk." Shinji took the expected hit without complaint, waving to his friend while he filled his mouth with minty paste.

Ichigo headed out of the gent's and was trotting back up the stairs when he felt a hand grab his arm. The grip was strong and Ichigo turned with an incredulous look on his face. A large, chubby man was salivating the step down from him, his sausage like fingers wrapping round Ichigo's uncast arm. "Hey boy, you want to go back in and give me a turn. I'll make it worth your while." The man grubbed in his trouser pocket, Ichigo wasn't sure whether he was reaching for money of touching himself. Ichigo didn't want to find out and he yanked his arm, trying to break the others grip.

"Get off old man. I'm not interested." Ichigo turned to go, but his arm was not released.

He was pulled down a step, till he was level with the man. "Come on boy, I saw you move on the dance floor, and I've seen you work those little boys into a frenzy. Don't play shy with me." The other hand started to climb, gripping onto the hem of Ichigo's shirt. "Come and play with Daddy."

Ichigo had been reluctant to actually inflict violence on this idiot, knowing that if he kicked him, like he wanted to, the other would fall down the glass stairs and would be grievously hurt. But his cautiousness was leaving him as the hand on his shirt snuck underneath.

"Come on Daddy won't hurt you. Not that you'd mind eh?" The hand lifted his shirt and stroked along the scar at his waist. Ichigo lifted his trapped hand, raising his assailant's. He turned the pair so that the man was near the wall and lifted his long leg, hooking his foot back before slamming the perv in the side repeatedly. When the grip was broken, Ichigo swung for him, pulling his only working arm back and smashing the man in the chest open palmed.

The fight had drawn attention and the dance floor occupants were quick to hang off the barrier to watch. Ichigo easily ducked the left hook that was swung towards his face, as well as dancing out of the way of the foot sent to trip him. The stairs were causing issues for his assailant, not so much for Ichigo, his balance always good. The man actually threw himself down the stairs, so busy trying to inflict injury on the boy that had insulted him that he'd tripped and sailed down the stairs. Ichigo was left where he stood, panting slightly in rage. He glanced down and saw Shinji at the foot of the stairs, and a look up saw his friends at the top. He made his way down, not wanting to deal with the crowd of stranger at the top. He knew his friends would follow him. Shinji grabbed his arm as he levelled with the blond and happily laced his fingers into his friend's, needing the comfort. The two made their way over to the coffee bar area, the plush couches empty. Ichigo dropped like a stone into one, Shinji perching on the arm. He left the space next to Ichigo for his boyfriend, the blunette rushing to his side. Grimmjow knelt in front of his lover, running his hands up the sides of his face.

"Ichi, talk to me. You okay?" Grimmjow only got a nod in return, the other fighting to keep his gaze at the floor. Grimmjow's hands forced Ichigo to look at him, panic and worry evident in the cyan eyes. "What happened?"

"Nothing really. Some idiot thinking that he could pay for a quickie in the toilets. But he wouldn't let me go. I didn't really have a choice."

"Bullshit Ichi, what did he say?" Renji raised his eyebrow at the intense glare he got from the orange haired man. He knew Ichigo wouldn't have reacted that violent without something else being said.

Ichigo looked around at his friends. Orihime and Shinji were only aware of what happened when he was a kid, Rukia and Renji knowing most of the gory details. Grimmjow was only aware of the basics and Ichigo had no idea if Grimmjow's friends had any inkling that he was so messed up.

"He invited me to play with 'daddy', saying that daddy wouldn't hurt me. And then he implied that I clearly enjoyed being hurt because of these," Ichigo raised his shirt, gesturing to the offending scar. Ulquiorra's eyes widened for a second, Nnoitra sniffing at his new information. Neither had really noticed anything about the Berry, other than that Grimmjow was very attached to him, and that the kid was a good person. Nnoitra had clocked the scar on the inside of his arm but had thought nothing of it. Ilfort had a slightly better insight, having had many a conversation with Orihime about her friend. Orihime didn't like speaking about someone without their consent, but Ichigo was such a large part of her life that he came up often in stories.

Grimmjow raised his head, trying to spot the guy who had dared to touch his lover. Ichigo grabbed his chin and drew it back. "Don't worry about it Grimm. He's probably got at least two broken ribs from me, and god knows what from the fall down the stairs. He won't bother me again." Ichigo took Grimmjow's hand, trying to lace his fingers, but struggling due to the cast between them. Grimmjow gave up and slung his arm round his young lover, holding him close. Shinji was still holding Ichigo's other hand and Renji, who was stood behind his friend, ran his fingers through the bright hair.

Grimmjow spoke quietly to his partner. "You wanna go home?" Ichigo nodded, leaning into the other's strength, absorbing comfort.

They made their apologies and made their way to the exit. Renji and Rukia had offered to come with them but they declined, telling them they didn't want to spoil anyone's' night.

As they walked along, Grimmjow's arm still around his Berry's shoulder, he felt the other slow. "You ok Ichi?" He was draw over to a bench at the edge of the Meadows. They were heading back to Grimmjow's flat, it being the closer and Ichigo not wanting to listen into Ilfort and Orihime's relations.

"Sorry, I still can't believe what that guy said. Like that is an invitation to have sex."

"Well some folk have Daddy issues." Grimmjow smirked at his own joke, straightening as Ichigo pulled out of his embrace. "What's wrong?"

"Well I guess you could say I'm one of them." Ichigo brought his scared arm to light. "He did this to me."

Grimmjow's eyes bulged out of his head. Firstly at the thought of a father inflicting that amount of pain on his own child, and secondly at his insensitive comment.

"He blamed me for Mum getting killed. And for everything that went wrong after that. When the girls were a handful it was my fault that they didn't have a mother to raise them properly. When anyone was sick, when money was tight, pretty much all the time. You've counted the scars. And find them strangely attractive."

Grimmjow smirked at the comment. "Well I like all of you. They are just a different part. And when I give them attention you're eyes narrow down, and you get goose bumps all over. It's very arousing."

Ichigo blushed. He nudged the other, feeling a bit uncomfortable at the attention.

"You know, that first time, when I ran my tongue up that broad scar on your shoulder, I could feel you shiver. You're damn lucky your uncle came in at that moment."

"Yeah, you'd've jumped on top, and broken the cot."

"Hey, are you calling me heavy?" He grinned; happy his young partner hadn't delved into depression after the man's attention.

"Not just me, Kenpachi too. I bet I could take a poll."

"You little brat! Just wait till you're under me. Then you'll be glad I'm this svelte figure."

"_Svelte_!?"


	14. Chapter 14

Just a wee chapter, bit of a cliffy at the end, but the next chapter is just about ready. I'll prob be putting it up tomorrow (Saturday). I hope you like it!

Hello again reviewers, you made me laugh **couldbecrazy**, I've done that too, got so wrapped up in one story that other ones just look weird at times. **Bubble-chan, Hollow-Ichigo **its great you're still enjoying this, hope you like this taster.

Please review, let me know what you think!

Chapter 14

Grimmjow lay on the bed clad in just his boxers, enjoying watching his lover dress. They had just been in the shower, Grimmjow having surprised the other under the spray, and had indulged in some light foreplay before cleaning. Ichigo's towel lay on the floor at his feet and he was currently pulling up his navy stripped boxers. Grimmjow's smile got wider as Ichigo straightened, enjoying watching the muscles under his ass move. He decided he wanted to measure just how long Ichigo's legs were; they have to break some kind of record. The kid was 2 inches shorter than him but his jeans were much longer, and narrower.

"You know, you could get dressed as well you perv."

"It's not perving if I'm your boyfriend. I get to see you naked all the time. I'd be a perv if I was hiding at the door peeking at you. This however, is a different matter." Grimmjow lifted himself off the bed and wrapped his long arms around Ichigo's middle, lining his semi right down the cleft in Ichigo's ass. He thrust gently, lifting the younger man up slightly.

"Grimm, we're already late." Ichigo broke the hold over him and pushed Grimmjow backwards, noticing that his semi had grown nearly full. "Calm yourself down or you're going back into that shower on cold. Put your clothes on. It's Orihime's birthday and I'm supposed to be there early not late. Shinji's going to kill me."

Grimmjow just rolled his eyes at the other, slightly disappointed that he hasn't going to get any before they went, but he knew Orihime was staying at Ilfort's flat tonight, his uncle having his own place, leaving Grimmjow free reign on his young lover later. He was hoping that maybe tonight he could indulge in all of Ichigo's body. He wanted to spread his legs so much, feeling the ultimate heat wrapped around him. Those thoughts were not helping his current situation, Ichigo getting more and more pissed off looking. Glancing up at the man, he saw he was dressed, pale slim jeans covering his legs, and a pale grey and white checked shirt untucked over the top. He was wearing his better pair of converse and had a light jacket over his arm for later. He also had an extremely pissed off look on his face.

"I'm going."

When they arrived Ichigo left his side without a word, taking the bags of Tupperware and wrapped platters over to where Shinji was standing. The blond had decided to throw Orihime a party at his house, any excuse for a party is a good one he'd said when she protested, and again Ichigo had been asked to cater for it. Grimmjow had attempted to help his partner, but that had just started the falling out they were currently in. He was planning a "make up blow job" for later. Grimmjow went to stand with his flat mate and friends while the party got going, accepting a beer from Stark.

Four beers later Grimmjow hadn't seen Ichigo since they had arrived and was missing his Berry's company. He excused himself from his friends and went to hunt him out. He found groups of his friends easy enough but the dark haired man with glasses, and the small black haired girl who liked to hit Grimmjow a little too much were not helpful when he'd asked if they'd seen Ichigo. Shinji was cold towards him when he approached, and he knew the blond had been speaking to his lover.

"Right Shinji, where is he?"

_iiiiiiii_

"Hey man, you can't just ignore him the whole night. He's looking for you. What happened?"

Ichigo just grunted in reply to his friend. Renji had been holed up with him for an hour, the pair just hanging out in one of the guest bedrooms. It should have been fun but Ichigo was too riled up with his boyfriend's dumb actions the last day or so. He guessed the honeymoon period was over. Part of him knew he was over reacting a little. Nothing major had happened and his stress level was high, as well as the disappointment of missing his grading. And then that letter that had arrived two days previously, and ended up scrunched under the sofa cushion did not help.

"Well if you're not going to talk to me I'll go talk to him and find out what the fuck happened." Renji got up to leave and Ichigo jumped to stop him but was a hair too slow to stop the other opening the door and leaving. He tore after him, stopping him at the top of the stairs.

"Renji, it's," Ichigo was cut off by a shout from the next landing down.

"Ichigo, where the fuck have you been. I've been looking for you." Grimmjow made a move to take his lover's arm. Ichigo jerked back, his previous anger at the other igniting.

Grimmjow's face darkened and he reached for the other again. Ichigo took a step away, unwilling to let Grimmjow hold him when he was angry.

"Ichigo, stop this, just go in the room and talk to him. He deserves that much. Whatever's got your panties in bunch, I'm sure you can get over it."

Ichigo felt a tinge of betrayal that his friend would assume he was the one in the wrong. Still not speaking he looked between the two men. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and stepped right up to the man, trying to get him to look at him properly. Ichigo dodged one way and tried to make a break for the stairwell when Grimmjow grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him against the wall, a bit harsher than he truly meant. As soon as he saw the tint of fear in the other's eyes he released his lover, holding his hands up in apology. Ichigo struck him on the chest, shoving him back and hip barged him into Renji, the force making both men stagger. The other two could only watch as Ichigo high tailed it down the stairs.

_iiiiiiiii_

Ichigo was furious. Renji took Grimmjow's side and then Grimmjow had grabbed him and slammed him into the wall making his memory fill him with old fear.

He knew the taller man would never hurt him. He knew Grimmjow was just trying to get through to him, and he knew how stubborn he was himself to not want to cooperate. Ichigo slowed his run and gave a bark of annoyance. He shouldn't have run off. He had to stop assuming everyone was going to eventually hurt him.

That stupid letter. Why now of all times did his father's parole hearing have to be due. Why did that man infect everything good about him? Yuzu still couldn't talk about her father, choosing to live as if he never existed. Ichigo wished he's aimed better with the knife that day, that he'd had the balls to finish the bastard instead of running away, just like he ran away tonight.

Another grunt of displeasure was released before he turned and started to walk back to Shinji's, sulking slightly at how much grovelling he had to do to his lover and his friend. He kicked at the ground, scuffing his white toes as the small stones scattered around him. He was so distracted that he only glanced up when he felt a presence right at his arm. Before he could really react, there was a sharp stab on his upper arm. Almost instantly, he felt his legs getting weak, and a familiar person grabbed at him as he staggered. He was drawn over and leaned against a car. The door was opened and he was pushed slightly, falling into the back seat. He couldn't feel his legs being pushed in next to him, or the door getting slammed shut. The engine was a gentle vibration over his back and it smoothed him into unconsciousness.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey folks. Brilliant response from the last chapter, so happy.

Sorry about the last one's shortness, this one is a bit better. Next one is a biggy, not cutting the action short.

Anyhoo, Ichigo is captured and his friends and family try to figure out a way to help him.

Please review

P

Chapter 15

Missing. But not officially because he was over eighteen and it had to be forty eight hours apparently. Did Ichigo really just leave for a day because he was hacked off?

Orihime said he'd be home when they got there. But he wasn't.

They were then sure that he'd be back with his Uncle Kenpachi. But he wasn't. And his uncle was not impressed that Ichigo had been so upset he'd run away.

"Stay, stay in his room tonight. He'll come home." Orihime had insisted, and she and Ilfort had stayed as well, not willing to leave the blunette on his own.

It seemed a good idea at the time but trying to sleep, holding Ichigo's pillow, only led to him feeling tears genuinely collecting at the corner of his eyes. He refused to blink and let them fall. The scent of his beautiful lover was all around him, and he closed his eyes, trying to imagine the other man was just on the other side of the bed.

He pulled his phone out, for what seemed like the millionth time, flicking his password in before staring at the screen. He pulled a new text up, _Ichigo, please just give me a ring, or give someone a ring to let us know you're alright. You're making Orihime worry. And I miss you._

It was the fifth message he'd sent that night, the other friends having sent messages as well. The phone calls had gone straight to answering machine, telling them that he'd switched the phone off. Renji had tried to calm the blunette down but the worry in his eyes had done the opposite. Renji had left the group to go get his friend, assuming he'd be in the tree at his parent's house of at the river bank, like he always was when escaping but he wasn't nor at any other place he thought of looking. If Ichigo was trying to hide, he was doing a damn good job at it. Kenpachi had sent them all to their homes, telling them to keep in touch but not to worry too much. His nephew had a history of going off on his own, but never previously untraceable.

Grimmjow eventually drifted off, dreams of his lover in trouble messing with his head.

He awoke feeling unrefreshed; his sleep so disturbed. His phone had remained silent all night, not waking him and only when checking it did he notice it was actually _on_ silent and he had messages. He swore out loud in surprise, and a bit of disgust that he'd possibly slept through his lover contacting him.

He messed his password twice but managed it the third time. His shout had drawn his uncle into the room in his boxers, Ilfort sitting on the bed when he saw Grimmjow's tense hand on his phone.

Grimmjow pulled his messager open, he had three. The first two were from Ulquiorra, checking on him. He felt heartened by the stoic man's compassion. The third was Ichigo's number and he was reluctant to open it, fear pausing him for a second.

The message was blank but had an attachment. Grimmjow glanced at his uncle quickly, the other putting a hand on his shoulder in support. He opened the attachment and a video buffered, starting then stopping again. It paused on a shot of a still, pale arm. Grimmjow felt his insides run cold. The buffering moved the video on a couple of seconds, the camera panning over a still body. It was so obvious who was in the shot, his skin being a map of his suffering. As the camera reached the other side, the cast covering the pinned forearm came into view, with the marker pen heart with their initials draw on it clear to the viewers. Shinji had drawn it on one day when Ichigo had been a bit distracted. Ichigo had been initially annoyed but when Grimmjow just laughed, he shrugged it off.

The camera moved again, moving up the torso and the shoulders came into view. Grimmjow's hand started to shake as he saw a reddened raised mark against the skin of his lover. The love bite had started to turn purple, clear it was just freshly done before the video was taken. The video paused at that point, buffering again. The bruise sat front screen, accusing Grimmjow the whole time.

"What the fuck is this? Is he sending me a porn video of him and some other asshole?" Grimmjow stilled as his uncle squeezed his shoulder. The video had started to play again.

Ichigo's face came into view, his mouth slack and eyes closed. He was clearly sleeping or unconscious. The camera started to pan out, more and more of the boy's body in shot. Grimmjow suddenly made out the restraint on his lover's arm, the scarred wrist chained to the bed under him.

Ilfort was now holding on to the point of causing pain, but neither man moved, the scene in front of them paused for a second. Orihime appeared at the door and called out to them but they didn't move. She approached and glanced down at the small screen riveting the two men. Her flat mate was laid out, restrained to a strange bed and out cold. She screamed and dropped the cup she'd been holding, splattering tea over the grey marl bed cover.

"_Ichigo!"_

_Iiiiiiiiiiii_

Ichigo became aware of a bright white light, not sure when he'd opened his eyes. Everything around him was unfocused and fuzzy, including the sounds. He could make out some sort of clunking to his side but was unable to turn his head to see what it was, his neck not responding to his attempts. He tried moving various parts of himself, but they were unresponsive, moving sluggishly. He lifted his left arm slowly, but it only raised a couple of inches before it stopped. He could feel a cool metal ring around his wrist and it was attached by something running to the bed under him. He jerked the link a few times, the ringing of the chain dull to his hearing. He stopped abruptly, as the clunking sound disappeared. Footsteps approached him and he blinked furiously, trying to clear his vision. A fuzzy head shape came into view, but he couldn't make out any of the features.

When a clammy hand rested on his bare shoulder, he jerked back, but was unable to truly retreat. The hand moved down his torso and gripped his side, digging in fingernails. Another hand joined it and they clutched at his waist, kneading the firm flesh. Ichigo tried to complain about the treatment but his tongue was just as uncooperative as the rest of his muscles and it just came out as a moan.

A voice came out of the head in front of him but Ichigo couldn't make out exactly what was said, but as the hands moved south, he reasoned the person had been coming on to him. Shocked by the sensations around his groin he realised he was lying naked, and the room was warm. He vaguely felt someone touching him, lifting his length but he felt himself drifting away again. His last thoughts were he was glad he was unresponsive to the other's touch.

_iiiiiiiiiiiii_

The police were quick to come to Ichigo's flat after Grimmjow's phone call. Orihime didn't actually hear what he said as Ilfort had escorted her out of the room beforehand. The three of them sat in the living area waiting, Grimmjow alternating from sitting on the sofa, walking to the window and then returning to perch on the sofa arm.

The police had asked to see the video Grimmjow had been sent and he had been asked to go over what had happened. Grimmjow was visibly distressed and was having a hard time keeping it together until Ichigo's uncle arrived. Kenpachi took over with the police, having been contacted by Orihime while Grimmjow called the police. Yachiru had climbed onto the blunette's knee and buried her face into his chest, not budging as her daddy talked to the policemen.

"Hey baby girl. You ok?" Grimmjow ran his hand through her bubble gum hair.

"Where's Ichi? Daddy said he's missing. Is he going to come back?"

"Yes, he'll come back. He knows how much we're missing him. As soon as he can, he will be back."

The little girl started to cry and Grimmjow wrapped his arms round her tighter, trying to stop his own anguish from coming to the surface. He'd been dating the kid for just over a month and he felt like his right arm was missing, the kid having taken a huge piece of him away.

One of the hardest parts of it was the fact that Ichigo had been out alone because of him. If he hadn't been such a dick to the other, he would have never been out at that time. Whoever had taken his lover was going to pay dearly. He'd just been put back together after the accident, Grimmjow hoped Ichigo had enough strength to deal with this latest shitty card fate had dealt to him.

_iiiiiiii_

Consciousness dawned on Ichigo once more, this time bringing more lucidity. He could make out his surroundings better, though there was nothing much to see. He was currently on the floor, his two arms above his head. He glanced up and saw that they were chained together, a long chain attaching them to a ring in the wall. Closer examination showed that there were two bolts through his cast to attach that arm, _sick fuck_. His side felt like one big bruise and he wondered if he'd fallen off the bed he'd previously been on.

He was glad to see he was covered up below the waist with a pair of loose black trousers but he had an extremely uncomfortable feeling at his back passage. He squirmed around for a bit and could detect there was something, _there._ He didn't like it, but he couldn't budge the foreign object from his person. Panting from his exertions, and his panic he stopped for a moment, trying to figure out what to do next.

There was a door along the wall he was attached to, but it had one of those keypad thingies to get out, he'd struggle to leave the room even if he wasn't trussed up. There was a bed along the opposite wall and a series of wall and floor cabinets. It all looked a bit dated, like something out of the eighties, or early nineties and it reminded him of his dad's clinic a bit, the room having a medic feel to it. He could see a yellow sharps bucket on the wall by the door.

Nothing else seemed to help him discover where he was but he spotted his mobile phone on the bed opposite him. He wriggled down onto the floor more, extending his legs and arms to their longest reach. Using his bare foot, he toed at the phone, trying to not drop it onto the hard floor, worried the screen might break, rendering it useless. He pulled at the phone, and then caught it between his two legs. Raising his legs to his head, he gripped the phone on his mouth, squirming in discomfort as the object inside of him moved with him. He could sense his dick had been a bit abused, but currently didn't want to consider what he'd been through; he could flake out when he was free.

He pulled himself back using his elbows and shoulders, his cast arm screaming in pain as he put his weight onto the healing limb. He used his free arm to unlock his phone and scroll to his calls. He was having to lean his head right back to see what his hands were doing but it was making him dizzy and his eyes went a bit unfocused.

Right at the top of his emergency contacts was his uncle's mobile, and he pressed call as he hit the number. He couldn't quite see the button to put the phone on speaker so he pulled his head closer, tears leaking out of his eyes from the pain in his arm and head.

Two rings and the phone was picked up.

"_Ichi?" _The voice on the phone was shocked and very quiet.

"Ken, you gotta speak up, I can't hear you. I don't know where I am."

"_Ichigo! For fuck sake what the fuck happened? Are you alright?"_

Ichigo could hear others in the background but his vision was blackening, he had to hurry. "I'm chained to the fucking wall by bolts through my cast. Some ass has been messing with me and he's pumped me full of some shit that is making me drowsy. I'm falling under again."

"_We'll get you boy, do you think you can keep your phone on you?"_

Ichigo went to reply but the door started to open. Ichigo closed his hand round his phone and palmed it down his forearm. When it reached the bottom of his cast, he shoved it up under the plaster. He gasped as his abused wound was battered by the plastic and glass but he wanted to keep it.

"Ah, you're awake, now how did that happen?" A needle was extending from the person in front of him, his vision almost censoring what was happening to him. The needle hurt as it was stabbed into his forearm but Ichigo was already past making a reaction to it. A weight settled over his chest and he felt thin wet lips pressing into his chest. He welcomed the darkness once more.

_iiiiiiii_

"Ichigo? Ichigo!" Kenpachi just looked at his phone in shock. He'd put it on speaker as soon as he had heard his nephew on the phone. The others in the room were in similar states of shock. Orihime was leaning heavily on her boyfriend, Ilfort struggling to support her and hold Grimmjow down. Grimmjow's normally tanned skin had gone completely pale and he was staring at the phone as well.

The two police officers were unsure what to do or what to say at first but they quickly bustled the phone out of Kenpachi's hand and started making calls from their own devices looking for guidance on tracking locations from calls.

Kenpachi leaned over and grabbed the blunette by the shoulder. "Right boy, I need you to talk to me just now. Help me figure this out."

"Some fuck has my boyfriend and has been _messing_ with him? Does he mean he's been, like _raping_ him?"

Kenpachi looked down at his daughter, who was clinging to her substitute cousin like he was her last breath of air. "Chiru, Daddy really needs you to pop into Ichigo's room and watch some TV. We need to work together to get him back, and there is a bit too much bad language for you to be around."

Yachiru nodded her head slightly and started to make her way into the room. Orihime appeared at her side and offered her a hand. "I'll go with you; I could do with watching some cartoons right about now." The two females made their way out of the room, leaving the men and the police.

Grimmjow stood swiftly and strode to the police, their heads still bowed over their phones and notepads. "What do we do now? How can we help? Is that still on?" Grimmjow glanced down at Kenpachi's phone, lying on the kitchen counter next to the police. He looked closer and saw the call was still active, that Ichigo was still on the line. He snatched it up and held it to his ear. All he could hear was a soft voice calling Ichigo's name and groaning. He couldn't pick up any familiar tones from his young lover but he felt like he vaguely recognised the voice repeating Ichigo's name over and over.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello folks. Sorry about the cliff hanger in the last chapter, all questions answered here, no cliffy this time.

So quite a lot happens in this chapter, even though it's not overly long. I hope it's ok.

Thank you so much for all the reviews and support. I enjoy hearing what assumptions you guys make, I did try and lead a few false trails in, enjoying seeing it's worked.

So we get to find out who's got Ichigo, which man gets to beat him up?

Chapter 16

Kenpachi took the phone off Grimmjow and hung up the call. Grimmjow looked at him, stricken.

"We need to preserve his battery. And it's doing no one any good to hear what's going on. He'll call us back when he's awake. I just wonder where he's going to hide his phone, if he's chained up."

"In his cast," the two men stared at Ilfort, the blond not having spoken in a while. "The scraping, and the hiss of pain. Plus it's the only thing he possibly has on." Ilfort hated the look on Grimmjow's face, knowing that there was nothing he could say to wipe it away. They didn't know what the boy was going through but the signs were pointing to some hideous conclusions.

The policemen wandered over to the three. "We're opening a case file for a kidnapping and we're going to set up a system to try and trace the calls from his phone. We can trace the tower his phone is connecting to, as long as it is turned on. Please, can you contact everyone he might call and tell them to keep calls short, his battery won't last much more than 2 hours on a call. We're going to do everything to find the man and anything you can do will help. He was taken off a built up street, he might even know his abductor, which could be the reason he didn't run or fight back. I need a list of close friends, acquaintances and family members that might hold a grudge at the moment against him or someone close to him that he might be involved with."

Kenpachi's mood dropped a bit lower. "His dad, he's in prison but he tried to kill Ichigo."

"Would that be Isshin Kurasaki? He is due for a parole hearing the day after tomorrow. Ichigo is due to attend the hearing."

"_What!_ How did we not know about this? Did Ichigo know, did he tell you?" Kenpachi turned to the blunette in shock.

"He didn't mention it; he has been a bit pissed at me recently."

"Maybe that's why he's overreacting. You did say he blew up at the party, maybe it's been on his mind." Ilfort was, as usual, being the cool head.

Grimmjow hung his head, leaning over his knees. "And I just thought he was being pissy."

_iiiiiiii_

Waking up again, feeling a bit woozy but clear enough, Ichigo took in his surroundings again. The room was unchanged; he was still on the ground, his cast and wrist still chained together. The only difference he could find was the raised red welts on his abdomen, _love bites_. Ichigo shivered. He had worked out that his attacker was smaller than him or at least lighter but he did _seem_ shorter. Ichigo checked on the phone in his cast and was glad when he felt it. What made him even happier; was that the intrusive object was out of his body. The loose trousers were low on his hips showing off his dark orange fuzz but his privates were still out of sight.

Ichigo used his legs to push himself towards the wall and managed to raise his arms enough to pass them over his head, climbing the wall with his shoulders. In his semi upright position, he felt a bit more in control even through his arms were at an uncomfortable angle. Glancing at the ring on the wall, he debated the chance of him pulling the bolt out of the wall. Not without damage to his arm, he reasoned, but it would be worth it, if he could guarantee exit from this room. Not much point in breaking free to still be in a cage.

_He knocks me out when he sees me awake, maybe if he thinks I'm not awake, he won't stick me full of that shite. _

Ichigo still hadn't seen his kidnapper properly, but he knew the man knew _him;_ he called him by name, and was certainly familiar enough to touch him all over. Ichigo wanted to rip the man apart, but was actually considering giving him to Grimmjow, knowing the other would be wired to maim by now.

Ichigo had genuinely been worried that Grimmjow didn't give a shit about him anymore, the way he'd been but he had heard a glimmer of his voice on the phone the other day, meaning he was with Kenpachi. He hoped they'd find him soon, not that he enjoyed being the princess in the tower, but he'd happily ride Grimmjow's white steed all the way home if the man rescues him.

The window on the opposite wall had sunlight streaming through the blinds, but from the angle, Ichigo was unable to see anything but sky. He gritted his teeth and pulled his feet under him, pushing upright, he could only go so far because of the length of the chain but he could make out he was on a floor two or three up from the ground, and he could see the monument in the Meadows a bit in the distance. His house saw the opposite side of the monument, from about the same distance so he felt assured he at least knew the area he was in.

Shoving his hand up his cast, he hauled the phone out, wincing at the pain. Warm blood trickled down his arm from under the cast from the stitches he'd just ripped but he didn't care.

He called up his recent calls and hit dial over his uncle's number. With just over half his battery left, he knew he couldn't spend long on the phone.

Two rings and the phone was picked up again.

"Ichigo?"

"Hey Ken, you ready to send the cavalry in yet?"

"Ichigo, the police are working on tracing your phone number by the tower it's connecting to. That will give us a rough area to look in. Listen I've been told to keep all calls short so that your phone doesn't die before they get a trace."

"Ken, I'm south of the Meadow's, in a building that faces onto the monument. I'm about three floors up, but I've not idea how high the building is. The room I'm in is some sort of medical area, like a check-up room of something but it's all a bit out of date and looks unused for a long time. I'm alright, nothing major to report except for a bang on the head at the moment and some fucking love bites."

"Ichigo, has anything else happened to you?" The relief was clear, even over the phone.

"I dunno, possibly but honestly I don't care right now. Please get me out of here." Ichigo was still staring out of the window, trying to pin point his location better to help them find him, therefore he didn't notice when the door started to open. He heard the bang as the door hit the counter behind it, and went pale, as his phone was in sight.

He instantly recognised the person in front of him, and his lip curled in disgust.

"So it's been you running their filthy hands all over me. And your mouth as well. Fuck sake, unchain me right now and I won't rip your fucking head off."

_Iiiiiiiiiii_

Kenpachi paled. It was an unusual sensation for the large powerful man. He glanced around the room, the occupants all waiting silently. Grimmjow stood as Kenpachi suddenly went silent.

Kenpachi looked straight at him and gestured helplessly at the phone. "He's been caught."

Grimmjow ripped the phone out of Kenpachi's hand and held it to his ear. "Ichigo, kid can you hear me?"

"'ing head off." Grimmjow could hear the fury in his lover's voice. He felt so proud of the kid at that moment, standing up for himself and ready to kick ass.

The reply was faint and unrecognisable to the blunette but the tone came through well, it was vaguely amused, like Ichigo was a furious kitten denied milk. There was an unrecognisable noise, then the sound of glass shattering.

He heard his lover give a gasp, and then a small moan before Grimmjow heard the phone hit the floor. Footsteps approached the speaker and the call was cut short before Grimmjow could hear anything else.

_Iiiiiiiiiiii_

Ichigo hit the floor, the phone landing next to him as his hands clutched at his thigh.

He had lunged at the man in front of him, making the smaller man throw his hands up in defence. The bottle he had been holding dropped, and struck the hard floor, breaking, spilling the yellow tinted liquid everywhere. Ichigo was stopped only by the reach of his chain but he managed to lash out with his long legs and clipped the person in the chest. The man looked incredulous for a split second, looking at the mess at his feet as well as the fuming orange haired man before him. He picked up the bottle neck and slammed it into Ichigo's thigh, making him jerk and writhe as the glass sliced through the large muscle. Ichigo did his best to not scream, but as the glass was rotated, he couldn't stop the pitiful gasps from his throat. He hit the floor, his phone landing to the side of his head as he thumped down in pain, the shock in his leg over riding his abused arm. He lay partially in the broken glass, feeling the shards cut into his shoulder. He watched as his phone was lifted and then turned off, closing his eyes, knowing that he was in trouble; Grimmjow had always hated this small man, the effeminate male having a major crush on the blunette. They'd had a laugh talking about how the black haired man had been drooling over Ichigo from the start, offering to take him off Grimmjow's hands if he wasn't interested.

He glared at this small insignificant man, daring him to make a move on him. Ichigo couldn't see any sign of a needle thankfully, but he had no choice but to lie where he was, his body having issues with the abuse. His cast arm has streams of red coming from under the cast, and the bolt holes were fraying under the abuse, their edges tinted pink. His own skin under the chains was starting to split, chafed to the max. With the sweat and blood he was losing, he could feel the lack of sustenance strongly. His body ached with dehydration and lack of sleep. Ironic he thought as he seemed to be unconscious a lot.

"You stupid boy. Phone calls? Did you ask first? That is just not polite!" Luppi leaned down and slapped Ichigo over the mouth. It wasn't that hard a slap but it still turned his head and made it ache. Luppi grabbed at his legs and pulled them straighter, not caring about the glass broken off in the thigh.

Ichigo felt the trousers under him slip down and felt the air around his groin. He tried to wriggle free but the other just dug his hand into the wound in his thigh, holding him in place.

"You know, your body has not been cooperating. I just wanted to feel you; I just wanted to once thrust with a powerful male, especially one as beautiful as you. Grimmjow is amazing, but you are so elegant. I just knew that you would feel amazing under me." He slapped the prone body again. "But you just wouldn't work. I tried, everything, playing with you, using products and things on and in you. Do you not work right or something? Is that slab of muscle between your legs limp?"

Ichigo's eye had taken on a fiery tint, finding out exactly what his body had gone through while he was out of it. He smirked in pride that his libido had been just as knocked out. He'd heard of guys being raped while unconscious as the rest of them worked fine. Luppi was clearly not happy at the look on his face and yanked him flatter, his arms straight out behind him, shoulders' screaming.

He felt the tongue on his thigh, and felt it swirl over to his length. He drew in a breath and closed his eyes, doing his best to meditate his mind somewhere else. The tongue disappeared and he snapped his eyes open to see the other male getting undressed. When the underwear was removed, Ichigo tried, and failed, to hold back a bark of laughter. "So, that's what a micro penis looks like then?" He chuckled blackly, nothing really funny about his predicament.

Another, harder, slap to the face failed to remove his grin. His head was forced down between his arms and his jaw clenched. "Pucker up," a shard of glass was held under his jaw, stopping him from moving his head. The small cock and marble sized balls was lifted to his face, and almost laid onto his lips. He refused to part them, even when he felt the glass cut into his neck. The glass was shifted, till there was a point pressing into him. He gritted his teeth, and felt the cock being forced through his lips.

He bit down harshly onto the flesh, taking pleasure in the cries of the pathetic man. He sat himself up, ignoring his shoulders, the reconstructed one in particular complaining. His assailant backed off, clutching at himself. Ichigo was pleased when he saw a hint of red on the other man, glad he'd inflicted pain on him.

"You bastard. Why couldn't you just lie there, and let me," He cut off as they both heard a siren in the distance, getting closer. There was a bang, muffled by distance but still distinct, that sounded like a door getting thumped.

"Let you what? Shove that pinkie toe in my mouth? What the fuck did you expect?"

Ichigo braced for the impact he saw coming but it still stung, the edge of the glass slicing through his skin. Blood dripped down off his chin and landed on his bare chest, the wound high on his cheek, running down nearly to his jaw. All he could think about was that there was no shirt going to cover this scar. Ichigo could tell the man in front of him was starting to panic, the sirens had shut off suddenly, and there was very little noise now, even from outside the window.

Ichigo cocked one eyebrow at the sweating man in front of him. "Two choices – let me go and run for it, get caught or stay here and get caught."

"How about I slice your throat open and leave you here? They'll be so busy trying to save you that I'll get away." He brandished the pink tinged shard in his hand.

Ichigo could feel his bare wrist sliding through the links, the blood and sweat lubricating the metal. It still hurt but he managed to squeeze his hand out. Using his full strength, ignoring his wounds, he ripped the bolts out of his cast, small pieces of plaster falling to the ground. Standing to his full height, over a foot taller than the smaller male, he tensed himself to fight for his freedom, knowing that the other had the advantage, a weapon and a well-rested, unharmed body.

Ichigo sensed the movement before he saw it and rested as much weight onto his injured leg as he could bear to centre his gravity more, to take the hit as it came.

Only it didn't come. The smaller man bolted out of the room and Ichigo managed to catch the door before it locked shut. He limped out of the room, the adrenaline seeping out of him as he made his way to freedom. He hoped the police, or whoever it was caught up with Luppi before himself or Grimmjow did.

Pulling the loose trousers up to cover himself, he walked down the corridor, the building having a blank canvas feel to it, no life or signs of habitation anywhere. It made the situation seem even more surreal, but that could just be the blood loss talking. He stopped at a lift, pressing the button and waiting as the machinery clinked and clanked. Entering the car, he pressed for the ground floor and leaned on the metal bar around the inside. Black crowded his vision, it was happening to often for his liking. He knew he could force it back for a while but it wouldn't be long before his body refused any more commands. Hoping to reach someone to help before it did; he prepared to leave the lift as it reached the ground floor.

**PS**

**This fic has 20 chapters, am currently working on 19, rest are getting edited. Will be up soon.**

**Please review, makes fingers work faster!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

Hey folks, hope you're still enjoying this story.

Thanks to all the reviewers and followers from the last chapter. Realised after I put it up that it had a bit of a cliff hanger on it after I said it didn't but hey.

Time to rescue a Berry!

Chapter 17

Wait; yeah like that was going to happen. Even his level headed uncle had agreed with him. There was no fucking way he was waiting in Ichigo's flat as the officials rode into save him. At the very least he was going to be outside waiting for Ichigo to be saved from the building.

But he would make sure that happened. The police were talking about closing down the area, and searching all buildings nearby. Not much fucking point when they knew exactly where he was being held. The old union building with the medical centre in the floors above had been closed before he had started uni but he'd passed it plenty of times, on the way to the newer student hangout. It was a 5 story 1970's building, ugly as sin but had been practical in its day. There were plans to demolish it and build new student accommodation right by the university.

Grimmjow had left Ichigo's building at a run, his uncle on his heels. Kenpachi had not even tried to stop them, even wishing them luck under his breath. The two tall men made good time racing across the Meadows, passing all of the joggers and students just wandering in the green area. Grimmjow barely noticed the basketball court as they passed it, the echo if his lover's voice in his mind, egging him on. His little fire ball had been exceptionally pissed off, and Grimmjow wondered if they would arrive to find Ichigo hanging out, just outside the building pissed at him for taking so long. He'd just take the other in his arms, and bitch that not everyone had mile long legs. If it hadn't been for the traffic in the city centre, he'd've grabbed Ichigo's keys and driven the berry's Honda Civic, but it was quicker to cross the park. As he arrived he heard sirens close and cursed the bastards, they'd alert the fucker in the building if they kept blaring like that, and Grimmjow wanted to find him himself.

They arrived at the building, the outside just as neglected as he remembered, the white doors covered in graffiti, but the chain wrapped round the handles was loose, just sitting there. Grimm tossed it to the ground and wrenched the doors open.

The building was quiet and totally empty. He could see the out dated furnishings and décor, knowing he was in the right place. The sirens had stopped as they entered, a fact Grimmjow was grateful for, he wanted to hear everything. The lifts were to his left, the stair case opposite them. He nodded in their direction and Ilfort followed his lead.

They cracked the door to the stairs open, before glancing both ways down the corridor they were on. Grimmjow heard the machinery of the lift behind them clunking, signalling the lift heading to the ground. Ilfort let the door to the stairwell swing shut quietly and the two men positioned themselves to the side of the lift doors.

As the doors opened, the men rounded on the figure inside, pausing as they identified him. Grimmjow felt his head and heart take a pause as he took in the sight of his partner, clinging to the bar inside the lift car, blood covering too much of him. He took a deep breath of relief, hearing a similar one from his uncle but before he could make a move to help the injured man, he took in his panicked expression. Ichigo wasn't looking at him, he was looking behind him. Grimmjow felt himself getting pulled forward and down, Ichigo's body covering his. Grimm managed to turn his torso to see the little fuck Luppi standing in the stairwell door, fury radiating from the feminine form. Grimmjow hadn't even heard the shattering of the glass as the shard he had thrown struck the wall above him but he saw the broken results falling onto him.

Luppi screamed in rage, something about how unfair it was, how he deserved something. Grimmjow couldn't give a fuck what the bastard was talking about but his blood ran cold as a small silver gun was suddenly pointing at him and his lover, who was still above him. Ichigo's face hardened and he grabbed the bar at his side, just above Grimmjow's head and lashed out with his leg, connecting with the other's head, sending him prone to the ground. Ilfort grabbed at the gun as it fell to the ground and threw it down the hall, out of sight. Grimmjow managed to catch Ichigo as he fell from his kick.

"Ichi, I've got you. Can you talk to me?" Grimmjow was worried by the transparent look to the other's skin. Ichigo's eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily. Grimmjow propped himself against the wall and with Ilfort's help, they laid Ichigo out better, straightening him out. The cut to his face was still seeping blood, the wound in his leg was worse.

"Grimm," Ichigo was finding it difficult to talk. "Some fucking rescue."

Grimmjow laughed blackly, clutching his partner closely. The breathing evened out as Ichigo let unconsciousness take him. He knew he was in safe hands now.

The police barged in moments later, finding them inside the lift with the assailant laid out ready for them to arrest. The tale of Ichigo coming to _their_ rescue was repeated several times as the two men were questioned as the younger was taken care of. Both got a ride to the hospital with the paramedics, as long as the promised to behave themselves. Grimmjow and Ilfort had done their best to be as small as possible in the cramped space, not wanting their large frames to get in the way. Grimmjow was relieved when Ichigo's colour had improved, the drip replenishing his liquids and his thigh packed tight to stop the bleeding.

Another hospital waiting room, and more phone calls later had everyone one back together. Ichigo was still with the doctors but this time Grimmjow was refusing to be removed from his side. The fake fiancé story allowed him his demands, but he had to stand right at the wall and out of everyone way. He kept his eyes on his lover's face most of all. The translucent quality had faded, but he looked so fragile. The kid had lost weight in the past few weeks, with his accident and now this nonsense. Grimmjow decided to take it upon himself to feed him up, he didn't want to kid to break.

Ichigo's leg wound was currently getting examined, the long limb bare to the room, bent slightly at the knee while the doctor worked to pry all the shards of glass out of it. His face wound had been cleaned up and Grimmjow had been assured a plastic surgeon was coming to see Ichigo the next day to minimise scarring on his face. _Clink clink_, the noise was giving Grimmjow chills as he purposely kept his eyes away from the blond doctor with the long tweezers and scalpel. A metal kidney dish sat on the table at his elbow and was littered with slivers of glass. The large piece had come out back at the scene but the remains were being sliced and pulled out of the muscle. Ichigo still had to have his arm looked at, the cast hanging in tatters but the doctor had prioritised the thigh wound.

Eventually a clean white bandage was getting wrapped round the sewn up wound and the long leg was tucked back under the covers.

"Mr Jaegerjaques, we need to perform a rape kit on your fiancé and I don't think you want to be around while it is happening. I suggest you get a hot drink and see the rest of your families."

"I'm not leaving him. If he wakes up, I want to be here." Grimmjow folded his arms giving the doctor a sneer.

"I understand, but the chance of him waking is slight. From the blood workup we did when he arrived he's still full of sedative and he's been dehydrated. He'll be asleep till tomorrow at least. Even if he did stir we would put him back under."

Grimmjow grunted in response. He did want to get some air, but the draw to stay just to see the warm brown eyes look at him was strong.

"I promise if he even twitches, I'll get you back in here."

Grimmjow agreed and was escorted to the door by the doctor. A brief glance over the shorter man's shoulder assured him that Ichigo was there, safe and getting the treatment he needed.

The walk to the private waiting room was short but Grimmjow dragged his feet, reluctant to go in and face the chatter and questions. Inevitably he arrived at the door and pushed it open, keeping his gaze on the floor. As predicted, the questions started to blare at him with only a micro seconds pause for silence as he entered.

Kenpachi stood and approached him, giving support to the young man. He slung and arm round the blunette's shoulder and held him for a second. The sensation was unknown for Grimmjow, being shorter than someone and accepting comfort from an older man. He'd never had a father figure really, and his closest uncle was more like a brother to him, a younger brother at that.

The questions had still as they gave him a moment, seeing he was struggling with the situation. "They've got to check him for rape, they told me to come through. His legs been sorted though, and his arm's next."

Kenpachi continued to hold the kid as he moved him over to the seats. He sat him next to Renji, and Nnoitra sat on his other side, the two men giving him silent support. Grimmjow just sat and stared at the floor, arms hanging between his legs.

The rest of the group looked around at each other, no one wanting to break the silence. Rukia and Orihime were off to the side, standing with each other and Shinji was hovering near Nnoitra. Sleeping in the couch at the side was Yachiru, her pink hair spread over the beige fabric and her thumb in her mouth.

A dry, heaving sob broke the group from their musings. Eyes snapped to the blunette, his face looking so lost. He gasped once more before tears cascaded down his face. He made no move to brush them away, just panting slightly as the emotion overtook him. Nnoitra slung a long arm round him and pulled him over. Grimmjow twisted and laid his head over his friend's thigh, hiding his face from the stares. Nnoitra rubbed circles onto his back and laid one hand in his hair at the back of his head.

Nnoitra had _never_ had to comfort Grimmjow in this manner before. Grimmjow had a gruff way of dealing with emotion himself, and had never displayed what he felt.

Orihime knelt at his feet and brought Grimmjow's face round to look at her. She cleaned his face, with his cheek still resting on Nnoitra's leg and pressed the tissue into his hand.

"He's strong, he'll get through. And he loves you; he'll make it through just to get back to you." She smiled through her own tears.

"It's all my fault. He took Ichigo because I had been cruel to him. He took him from me to hurt me the same way. And if I hadn't been distracting him he wouldn't have been hit by a car, leaving him defenceless."

Ilfort had entered the room during Grimmjow's confession. "Defenceless? You must be joking. If Ichigo had been at full strength he would have creamed the little guy. As it is he's got two broken ribs, one puncturing his lung and a broken arm, he's in surgery just now. Unfortunately he's going to make it."

Grimmjow looked at his uncle. Ilfort raised his eyebrow as he saw the look passing the bright blue eyes. The look clearly said he was planning to find Luppi and change his prognosis.

"Grimm, Ichigo needs you here, not in a jail cell next to his father."

Grimmjow visible winced at the hash tone in his uncle's voice. He looked down at Orihime. "He loves me?"

She smiled wider and nodded her head, causing more tears to spill from her eyes. "He hasn't told me or anything, but I can tell."

The door opened again and the blond doctor stood in the entry way. "Mr Zakari, Mr Jaegerjaques, can I speak to you both for a moment in private." The look on Grimmjow's face made him add, "There is nothing wrong."

The two men walked out of the private waiting room into the pale blue corridor and followed the doctor back to Ichigo's room. Entering, but not going round the curtain, the doctor stopped to talk to the two of them.

"We're finished taking evidence, the results will be back in three days but what I can tell you is that he shows no signs of damage from forced entry, but it's not conclusive. The orthopaedic surgeon is with him at the moment to fix that arm of his but you can go round if you want."

Kenpachi thanked the doctor before following the blunette round the curtain. Grimmjow went straight to Ichigo's free hand and clutched it, raising the fingers to his face and pressing them against his mouth. The normally bright blue eyes were watery looking with Grimmjow trying to hold back more tears.

Kenpachi looked over at the doctor working on Ichigo's other arm. It was laid on a metal bracket with the cast removed. The doctor was stitching up his arm and there was a trolley holding all the tools to recast his arm.

The doctor turned and smiled warmly at them both. Her long dark hair was braided down her front and her wide white doctor's coat covered the rest of her. "Hi, I'm just fixing the ripped stitches, he tore open the wound and the cast is in tatters so when I had it off, I figured I may as well minimise the scarring."

Grimmjow grimaced at the thought of another large scar on his lover's arms. "If he having to get another cast? He hated the last one."

"Yep, I'm afraid. And I hope he takes better care of this one." She smiled, clearly showing her comment to be a light jest. "He is a lucky man. He is fighting the sedation; I can feel him reacting to the needle. Thankfully, I'm all done putting holes in him. I know the doctor will put him back under, but he might come round for a moment or so." She winked at Grimmjow, laying her needle and clamp into the dish on her tray. She shed her gloves and stood, stretching her back out.

Holding her hand out to Kenpachi she introduced herself, standing quite close Grimmjow thought.

"I'm Dr Unohana; I'll be doing Ichigo's after care as well. You must be his uncle. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Kenpachi Zaraki. Yeah, he's my boy. Thank you for taking care of him."

The female doctor glanced at the ground, blushing slightly. Grimmjow also noticed they had not released their hands yet. He looked back at his lover. "Ichigo, can you hear me? Can you wake up for me? I just want to see you for a minute?" Grimmjow spoke quietly, almost pleading with the younger man.

Grimmjow felt the hand in his twitch slightly, and the shoulder move a bit.

"'m tired Grimm."

Grimmjow's tears fell anew and he clutched at Ichigo, not willing to let him go. "I know pet, just a minute longer though, then you can go back to sleep. Can you open your eyes?"

The long eyelashes twitched then he blinked twice. The warm brown eyes came to rest on Grimmjow's face, unfocused, but there. Grimmjow smiled widely.

"Hey gorgeous." Grimm loved the replying smile. "I'll be right here tomorrow, when you wake up ok?"

Ichigo lifted his hand from Grimmjow's grip and clumsily clasped Grimmjow's jaw, running his hand along his face. "Don't drool on my covers 'k?" Ichigo's voice was very fuzzy with sleep and sedation, and his eyes slid closed. Grimmjow lowered his hand onto the bed covers before standing and lightly brushing his lips over his lover's.

"He'll sleep through the night and we'll do everything to make him comfortable. I'm going to get the nurse to recast his arm then the doctor will check on him."

Kenpachi thanked her again and the doctor left. Grimmjow had retaken his seat, brushing his hand through Ichigo's hair, wincing slightly as he found a tug.

The next hour was a busy one for the room, nurse coming and going for the cast, and the doctor visiting with the staff nurse to set up Ichigo's vitals and checks for the night. Rukia and Renji came in to say their farewells, taking Yachiru with them, as well as Shinji and Nnoitra. Ilfort and Orihime had disappeared to the canteen to grab something for dinner, promising to bring something up for the two men standing vigil. Grimmjow was shocked when a foldaway cot was wheeled into the room and opened up. The nurse informed him that Doctor Unohana had ordered a cot be brought in for Ichigo's fiancé and Grimmjow was grateful he wouldn't be sleeping sitting up again, he had already decided he wasn't leaving Ichigo's side.

When Kenpachi finally said his farewells, heading to collect his daughter, Grimmjow made himself comfy, angling the small bed so that he could see Ichigo's resting face. He knew he would be happy if he could always sleep looking at him.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello again folks.

This chapter took me ages to write, kept going over it till I was happy. So long I'm posting this without having the next chapter about done but I wanted this up so I wouldn't keep changing stuff!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter 18

Pain was an unpleasant thing to wake up from. Ichigo was kinda used to it, having been through more than his fair share of personal trauma, but he also knew he could work through it. He tried to prioritise the hurts in his mind, keeping his eyes closed for the moment. His head ached, well it was bashed about a bit, and his right thigh was numb with an edge of sharp pain, a very weird combination. He could feel the weight of a cast and the pull of stitches underneath it, which annoyed him; it meant a fresh cast for another 6 weeks probably. Well 6 weeks of shared showers at least. There was a weird sensation on his cheek, a firm patch he wasn't used to but it didn't hurt.

He fluttered his eyelashes a couple of times, trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes. Keeping still to not attract attention he looked at his family round about him. Three tall men were sitting stretched out on a small bed at the foot of his bed with cards in their hands. His lover on the right hand side was wearing a very smug grin, casting sly glances at his competitors. Ilfort had a look of resignation and Renji just looked confused. He glances at his window where Orihime had Yachiru up on her hip and they were chatting softly.

The door opened at he and the rest of the occupants of the room turned to look.

His uncle saw him awake and smiles, showing his teeth. That drew the attention of the rest of the room, and his bedside was quickly filled. Yachiru launched herself from Orihime's arms before she could stop her and she landed, squashing the air out of her cousin's lungs. Five pairs of hands darted in to snatch her off, all worried she's hurt the injured man further but he just wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He planted a kiss on her bubble-gum hair and laid his cheek against it. Looking straight at his lover he felt his eyes well up. Grimmjow leaned over, putting his hand against the back of his head. He drew them together carefully, pressing the younger mane close to him. Ichigo wrapped the arm closest to Grimmjow around his arm, clutching it to himself while pressing his face into the strong neck. Yachiru wriggled her way to a seated position on the man's chest and huffed.

"Ichi, when are you getting up? I'm bored and I'm hungry."

Ichigo laughed, tracing his thumb over his cousin's cheek. "I'm sorry baby girl. I'm hungry too. Don't think I'm going to be getting up anytime soon though."

Yachiru huffed again then let her daddy lift her off. "Ichi has got hurts all over. He needs to stay put to get better. Will we go get something to eat?" The little girl nodded her head at her daddy. "What you wanting kid?"

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno, just a plate of soup or a sandwich. Nothing heavy." He laid his head back onto his pillows, feeling tired already. Grimmjow melted into a seat at his side, holding his hand again. Ichigo lace his fingers through the other's and ran his knuckles across Grimmjow's sharp cheekbone. "How are you?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes at the question.

"Well there is no point in asking me how I am, I'm fucked, again. Honestly I think I'm going to keep a stack of clothes and books in the hospital from now on."

Another roll of the eyes was all Ichigo got in reply to his remark. The door opened again and Ichigo watched a blond doctor walk up to his bed side. Unconsciously, Ichigo shrank into his lover, trying to stay away from the stranger in his room.

"Hello Ichigo. You don't need to be afraid of me. Even if I wanted to hurt you, you certainly have enough bodyguards to stop me. I'm Dr Fuller; I've been taking care of you since you arrived. Your uncle told the nurses you were awake and they paged me. The police want to speak to you as soon as you feel strong enough, but I can put them off for a couple of days citing your sedation by that maniac. That should give you time to clear your head. You'll have to stay with us for at least a week I'm afraid. Your body had a bad reaction to the meds he pumped into you and your kidneys have taken a beating. I think they will be fine on their own but I'm keeping you on fluids to replenish what you lost as well as keep the kidneys clear. Can you tell me what country we're in?"

"Japan?"

"Right that's fine and you know all the faces round you? No fuzzy memories or anything?"

"No, I think I'm fine. Having difficulty with some of what happened recently, but only because I have no idea what day it is. I don't know how long I was there."

The doctor snatched a quick glance at Grimmjow. "Ichigo you were taken on Saturday, its Wednesday now, you were rescued on Monday night."

"Two days? That's all? Fuck, sorry doctor."

The doctor waved his apology aside. "Don't worry; I'd be a bit confused as well. I'm glad he didn't have you longer, you sustained enough damage as it is. Now, do you want to see a councillor or speak to someone to help you understand what happened and help you through it?"

Ichigo knew exactly why he was being offered that. "He didn't rape me. He couldn't." Ichigo smirked.

Grimmjow felt his stomach drop then lift, making him queasy. "What? Are you sure, he could've when you were unconscious."

"Nope, not that he didn't try. He didn't want to fuck me, sorry doctor. He wanted to be on the receiving end."

Grimmjow's blue eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline. "What?"

"Yep, he said he deserved it. But whatever he was pumping into me kept _all _of me down, thank god."

Grimmjow grabbed him and pulled him into an embrace, relief showing to everyone in the room. "You sure?"

"Yeah, he put something _into_ me when I was out, it was gone the next time I was awake so the little bastard did try his best." Ichigo tried to sit up a bit, unhappy at looking at everyone above him. The doctor put his hand on the shoulder, stopping the motion. He then picked up the bed control and raised the head, allowing Ichigo to recline without straining.

"Anyway, his piddley dick wouldn't have been up for the job, it was about an inch long."

Grimmjow barked a brief laugh, the others in the room chuckling quieter.

"Maybe even shorter after I took a chunk out of it." The stares from his friends made him elaborate. "He tried to put it in my mouth, that's how I got this." Ichigo gestured to the firm patch on his face, brushing over the mircopore tape.

Grimmjow caught his hand and held it again. Ichigo turned his head to look at his lover, weariness written all over him.

"You sleepy love?" Grimmjow just got a nod in return. "Can you stay awake and get something to eat? You need to drink something at least."

"A drink would be great. I didn't get anything while I was there. I'd love to brush my teeth to be honest, my mouth tastes like ass."

The doctor rubbed his shoulder affectionately. "I'll rustle up a toothbrush from somewhere. If you are thirsty drink, and whatever you eat keep it light. Nothing heavy or too much. Your system is a bit rundown at the moment."

"I'll peel you some grapes." Grimmjow grinned at his own suggestion. Ichigo just smiled affectionately.

_iiiiiiii_

Ichigo gained more and more strength as the days went by. He started to walk around the corridors after five days, too stubborn to stay in bed. Grimmjow didn't let him push himself too far. The one time he did, Ichigo was swept up bridal style and carried back to his room, hiding his face in mortification.

"I wouldn't bother Berry, that hair is easy to spot. Everyone knows it's you."

One his fourth day awake, Ichigo had to face the police, Grimmjow again standing right beside him. It was hard going for him, trying to figure out exactly what was said in his foggy stare, tracing when things happened by the light in the room. Grimmjow had to step in eventually, fed up with Ichigo's pitiful apologies to the officers.

"Don't you think you've got enough? He's been through a lot recently, and he's trying to help you. The guy had a grudge against me, and fancied Ichigo, what more motive do you need? He wanted to punish me and get some gratification." Grimmjow turned to his lover. "You're just too hot for your own good."

The police had made their exit soon after that, saying they'd be in touch. Ichigo was just glad that his hospital stay had got him out of having to attend his father's parole hearing. Kenpachi had gone along to find out what happened and returned happily announcing the bastard was staying where he was.

Sitting in the day room one afternoon, Ichigo was staring out of the window, enjoying sitting in a chair and just surrounded by people he cared for. Renji, Rukia and Grimmjow were playing snakes and ladders with Yachiru in the floor, Renji losing horribly. His small girlfriend was out in front having not landed on a snake yet.

"Renji, honestly, it's the fun of playing that matters, not who wins."

"Says the girl who is winning."

"Well, I'm having fun." Rukia just grinned smugly, not looking at her boyfriend as he rolled the dice for his turn. He managed to climb a very small ladder and make it to the next row.

Kenpachi patted Ichigo's knee to get his attention. "You ok kid?" Grimmjow had filled him in after Ichigo had gone back to sleep that first day he was awake.

"Yeah Ken, I'm alright. Do you think this is it?"

Kenpachi looked confused at the question.

"I mean, is this me? Or am I going to constantly involved in shitty situations my whole life?"

"I can think of one situation that is definitely not shitty. That fiancé of yours is a keeper for sure."

Ichigo scoffed. "Stop encouraging him. My _fake_ fiancé and I will have to have a conversation, at home hopefully, before any decisions about being kept are made."

"So is that _your_ home or both of yours home? Cos he's been at your side for over a month now; I don't see you shaking him anytime soon."

Ichigo looked down at his lover, seeing him nudge 'Chiru's piece closer to a ladder. Grimmjow sensed someone looking at him and he sat up on his knees, shuffling over to his lover. He nudged between Ichigo's legs and captured the other's lips in a sweet, but heavy kiss.

"Do I feel my ears burning?"

Ichigo smiled at him. "Maybe. I saw you cheat by the way."

"Hey, it's only cheating if you're trying to make yourself win, not a four year old."

"In what world?"

"Shut up."

Ichigo raised his eyebrows, still smiling. "Oh witty."

Grimmjow decided to shut him up. He swept Ichigo into another kiss, this time lapping at the other's lips for entrance. The men both ignored the "ew gross" that came from the small girl in the room.

They broke apart, Ichigo panting slightly. "I love you." Grimmjow whispered the words over Ichigo's lips, trying to have privacy for the intimate moment.

Ichigo's smile widened and he leaned into another kiss. "I love you too." Warm hands ran through the short blue strands at the back of Grimmjow's neck as he was drawn closer. The cast Ichigo hated so much was uncomfortable behind his head but he ignored it.

They broke apart, and after a brief exchange of smiles, Grimmjow went back to the game. Rukia eventually won, with Yachiru coming in a close second thanks to Grimmjow's subtle interference. At the end of the game Grimmjow looked up at his lover again and saw that he had fallen asleep in his chair, a soft smile still hovering around his lips. He stood up and walked over before lifting the sleeping man into his arms. Kenpachi walked him to Ichigo's room, holding doors open. After the Berry was tucked up in his bed, the two men paused for a second.

"You know if you ever hurt him I'll rip you apart? If you break up with him cruelly or use him."

Grimmjow just nodded, not taking his eyes off his lover. "I'm not planning on leaving him, ever. I'm planning on making him mine. I'm just not wanting to move so fast I scare him away."

"You thinking of proposing to the kid?"

Again, Grimmjow nodded. He sighed and ran his hands through his bright hair. "I know I don't want to go back to my own flat and not be with him all the time. I want him forever."

"And that's not your little friend in your trousers that talking?"

"Trust me, me and Ichigo haven't yet. It's not want I want from him. Well, not all I want. I want to make him happy."

The form in the bed moved, slinging an arm out of the covers and rolling onto his side. "_ngh, Gordon, nhhgd."_

The two men looked each other in the eye at the gibberish flowing from Ichigo, smirking widely. Kenpachi slung an arm round Grimmjow's shoulders and led him from the room. "Alright kid, I give you my permission to marry my nephew."

Grimmjow spluttered, he didn't realise he had to ask.

_iiiiiiiiiii_

Luppi was charged with kidnapping and sexual assault as well as aggravated assault and attempted murder, thanks to his stunt with the gun. Sent down for 16 years, with chance of early release revoked due to his adamant pleas that he had done nothing wrong.

Ichigo was finally home, cast still in place and with two new scars decorating his body. The one on his face was very light after the plastic surgeon had him in theatre for three hours. And he'd been told it would fade after a while. The one on his leg was too deep and involved for him to do much with but he smoothed it off and made it level so that it wouldn't be a lump under his trousers.

Three days back and Grimmjow was taking care of a different lump under his trousers. His lover had insisted that Ichigo was looking too tense, and that wasn't good for his recovery. Ichigo lay on his double bed, one hand buried in bright blue hair, the other fisting the pillow at the side of his head. Grimmjow was holding his hips in down with one hand while using the other to pump the lower half if the pulsing length in his mouth. He sucked slowly, lapping at the blood filled head, before taking him fast and hard for a few strokes before slowing again. It was having an amazing effect on his lover, the hips lifting, and snaking all over the bed even with his hand on them.

Grimmjow lifted his head off for a second and looked up at his lover. Ichigo snapped his head down as he felt the cool air in his bedroom hitting his throbbing cock. He quirked and eyebrow, asking if everything was alright.

Grimmjow removed his hand from Ichigo's hips and placed his first two fingers in his mouth, covering them in saliva. He trailed his index finger round Ichigo's balls and down the strip of skin under them. He circled Ichigo's opening, making the other hiss and move with the sensation. Grimmjow tightened his hold on Ichigo's cock to bring his attention back. Ichigo realised he was asking permission before going any further, not wanting to press the younger man into anything he wasn't ready for. Ichigo responded by pressing into the finger, making it slip past the tight ring of muscle just a bit. Grimmjow felt dizzy with the speed of his erection, his rod hardening as his finger was enveloped in the heat. Grimmjow pressed forward gently, up to his second knuckle before pistioning in and out a few times. Ichigo felt slightly uncomfortable at first, but once it started moving, he moved with it, lengthening the strokes and bringing the finger deeper.

Grimmjow groaned slightly when Ichigo moved, he felt his groin tightening with need for his young lover. He pulled the finger back before threading the middle finger in as well. Ichigo keened slightly at the larger intrusion but responded even more strongly as the two moved more. Grimmjow started pumping his cock in time with the thrusts, loving the flush all over Ichigo's naked body. The hand that had been in his hair was resting on the bed covers at his side, fisting the material.

Grimmjow sucked the cock back into his mouth as he pushed a third finger into the intense heat. Twisting his wrist while he thrust, he searched for the specific spot that he knew would send his little berry mad. A low whine left the throat above him and he knew he was close. He found it a second later, and the cock in his throat was shoved further than was comfortable for a second as the body under him lifted. He pushed it back down and rubbed over the spot again and again, circling it and rubbing it lightly and harshly. Ichigo stopped moving suddenly before a loud shout left him, and he came hard into Grimmjow's throat. The thick liquid engulfed his mouth for a second, and he swallowed in reflex, waiting for the gagging to begin, but he just grimaced and swallowed again. Looking up he realised Ichigo was the most beautiful man he had ever seen, sweat glistening on his trim torso. Ichigo looked up into his eyes and quirked his eyebrow again.

"You ok?" Ichigo said a little breathlessly.

"Yeah, just thinking how gorgeous you look right now." Grimmjow knew Ichigo would not appreciate being called beautiful

Ichigo scoffed at the remark and stretch himself out along the bed. Grimmjow moved up to Ichigo's abdomen and nibbled on the tight skin there. Ichigo pulled him further and kissed him fully. Grimmjow felt his t-shirt being pulled off, and he broke the kiss to lift it over his head. Dipping back down, he captured the lips in front of him again, pulling Ichigo into a seated position, him straddling Ichigo's thighs. Ichigo's hands immediately went to Grimmjow's trousers and started tearing them open and pushing them down. Grimmjow helped him again and was soon sitting naked with Ichigo straddling him. Grimmjow's aching erection was pressed up next to Ichigo's re-emerging one as the two men plundered each other's mouths, Ichigo was threading his hands through Grimmjow's hair, winding them round his upper body while Grimmjow was kneading the other's ass, holding his lower back while dipping his fingers into the crevice at its base.

Grimmjow gasped and broke away from the kiss as Ichigo started riding him, rubbing their cocks together between the bellies. Ichigo used his strong thighs to lift and lower himself, enjoying the friction if caused. He moaned as he was slammed into the bed, his stronger lover arched over him.

"You are venturing into dangerous territory unless you are ready."

"I'm ready, I want to feel you." Grimmjow swallowed, and then swept down for a kiss. Ichigo stretched out his arm, fumbling in his top drawer. He emerged with a small red bottle. Grimmjow felt it being pressed into his hand and stopped for a look.

"Strawberry flavoured? Really?"

Ichigo just shrugged, an indulgent look in his eyes. He watched as Grimmjow popped the cap on the small bottle before pouring a small amount onto his hand, and rubbing it all over his straining erection. Ichigo hitched his left leg up, and Grimmjow hooked his right arm under it, pulling the willing body nearer. Looking onto his lover's eyes he lined his member up and was just about to push forward when there was a loud knocking at the bedroom door. Grimmjow cursed and looked down at his lover, who was looking supremely frustrated. _Ignore it_, Ichigo mouthed, but Grimmjow was too worried about the door getting opened on their first time. He shook his head and nodded towards the door.

Ichigo growled, rubbing his face with his hands. "What?!"

"Can I come in?" Orihime's voice called from the other side of the door.

"No!" Both men screamed as the door handle moved. It stopped after the shout.

"Eh, Can you guys come out please? It's important."

Grimmjow just collapsed onto his young lover moaning in exasperation. He felt strong arm surround him, stroking him.

"Yeah, you'll need to give us a minute though." Ichigo managed to calm his body for the moment, knowing the Orihime would never insist unless it really was important.

"Alright, I'll put on some tea."

"I don't need tea, I need a cold shower." Grimmjow was speaking into Ichigo's shoulder but he made him out clearly enough.

"Come on, we'll come back to this later."

"Promise?"

Ichigo rubbed his shoulders and pushed him off. Starting to grab at his clothes he smirked at his naked lover, still sprawled all over the bed. "Move, come on, she did say it was important."

"Ok, just let me know what it is." Grimmjow groped at the covers until they half covered his body, crushing a pillow under his head. The pillow was snatched out of his grip and smacked down onto his head. "Fine, but I want it noted I'm not happy."

"Noted."

The two men made their way out into the living room once they were decent. Grimmjow not bothering to put on a top, saving time for later he insisted.

Orihime and Ilfort were sitting on the couch, the auburn haired girl bouncing slightly when the two emerged.

Ichigo slumped to the floor, sprawling on the carpet in front of the couch, pulling his boyfriend down with him. The pair coiled round each other naturally, Grimmjow playing with the hem of Ichigo's maroon t-shirt while Ichigo laid his hand onto Grimmjow's jean clad thigh.

"Right then, get on with it. You have no idea what you interrupted just now." Grimmjow was still irate about the timing.

"Ichigo, will you give me away?"

The boy looked blankly at his roommate, not quite understanding the question. "Uh?"

Orihime held out her left hand, showing a silver coloured ring with three diamonds set in it. "I'm getting married, and I want you to walk me down the aisle!"

Ichigo sat up on his knees and grasped the offered hand looking at the ring then back up at the couple on the couch. "Seriously? You asked her?" He directed the question at the smiling blond.

"No, Grimmjow asked her, they're running off together." Ilfort rolled his eyes at the dumb question, pulling his fiancée closer and pressing his face into her spicy smelling hair.

Ichigo scoffed and looked back at his roommate, her eyes shining brightly with joy. "And you're definitely happy with this? And you are going to wait a bit before actually tying the knot? And you're going to ask Rukia to be a bridesmaid because she will kill you if you don't?"

"You see this is why I picked him? Who else acts like my dad?"

Ichigo smiled warmly and embraced the girl, tears tracing down her face. Ilfort stood up to give the pair a moment and stood with his nephew.

Ichigo sat in Ilfort's vacated seat, still holding his friend. Grimmjow slung his arm around his uncle, both looking at their partners on the couch. "Congrats Ilfort."

"Thanks Grimm. They are going to make a pair walking down the aisle with that matching hair aren't they?" His nephew snorted. "About the same as we're going to make at the front standing side by side."

Grimmjow dropped his arm and pulled the older man to face him. "What do you mean?"

"You mean you're not going to stand with me and hold me upright on the day? Who else could I ask to be my best man except my best friend?"

Grimmjow grabbed his uncle in a tight hold, mirroring the two on the couch.

**Next chapter is the last one.**

**I can't believe this is almost over.**

**Have the next story planned out too, not started actually writing it yet, but once I get the epilogue of College Blues done I'm going to start Weight of the World. Might put a wee preview up at the end of this story. **

**Please review.**

**P**


	19. Chapter 19

Well folks, it's over. Can't believe I've written a 45000 word story in one month! Few it's been a blast, and I'm so glad to have so many reviews and readers of a daft idea. I hope it's been ok, I've not had any bad reviews (thank god, so wouldn't cope) and 97 good ones! Nearly 100 hundred. I hope this chapter brings me the elusive triple digits.

Thank you for reading.

Chapter 19

Epilogue

The day had been beautiful, sun just warm enough for people to enjoy standing around outside for the ceremony, and for Orihime to walk down her outside aisle, arm in arm with a tuxedoed Ichigo in her knee length oyster coloured tulle dress. Her long hair was pulled back from her face but flowing over her bare shoulders in the light breeze. Ichigo's usual wild spikes were dancing in the same breeze, while his face held a warm smile the whole day, a nice change from the usual scowl all his friends and family were used to.

Grimmjow and Ilfort had made a handsome pair at the head of the aisle, matching tuxedos with Ilfort wearing an oyster coloured cravat instead of the black dickey bow. Ilfort's long blond hair had been brushing over Grimmjow's jacket until the men had sorted it, as the orange haired pair was mid aisle.

The ceremony was fairly short, the couple not wanting to overstate their vows, both preferring to keep it simple, and the party moved indoors to the large marquee set up for the Wedding Breakfast. This was one part Ichigo had reservations about, due to Orihime having free reign to choose her favourite foods, but Rukia, the maid of honour, had assured him she had managed to tame the bride's usual impulses in favour of simple cuisine to complement the theme of the day. As official _father of the bride_, Ichigo got to sit on the groom's side of the table, with Ilfort's father sitting next to Orihime. The best part was that since he was Orihime's only parental figure, the best man sat at his side, with Rukia having to make conversation with Ilfort's mother. Grimmjow kept one hand on the table during the speeches, leaving the other to climb the thigh of his lover, loving how he looked in the form fitting black trousers. The day the groomsmen went for their tuxs was entertaining, the first two shops not able to fit Ichigo's leg length with his waist size. The third shop had an employee that was rude enough to gawk at his thigh scar and ask questions as they were attempting to measure him in his boxers. Grimmjow had ripped the curtain open and yanked the man out of the cubical, giving him an ear lashing about personal boundaries. Grimmjow was all set for putting a personal complaint in to the owner, but Ichigo calmed him down after he'd got dressed. Ichigo faced the young man and explained that he'd been wounded in unpleasant circumstances, which made it painful to discuss. The young man apologised and insisted that he didn't mean to cause offence. They still left, Grimmjow unwilling to even try on any of their products.

The fifth shop was owned by an older man and his son in law. They were extremely helpful and while they didn't have any trousers in stock to fit Ichigo, they assure them that they could get them. Ichigo got to stand about in the long trousers that fit him round the waist, while the shop keeper ordered him a pair of extra-long. The ankle bones showing below the hem of the trousers gave Grimmjow and Renji a good giggle, especially when Ichigo sat down, pulling the trousers up another inch and a half. Both men were holding each other up as the Berry storm back into his fitting room.

Still it was worth it, Ichigo looked fantastic, with his jacket nipped in at the waist and hugging his shoulders. The trousers looked fantastic from the back, hiding none of the Berry's virtues. And the hated cast was long gone as well, leaving a medium sized scar on his arm from the compound fracture, surgery and consequential stitches to repair the damaged caused by his abduction ordeal. Two years had passed, Grimmjow and his uncle and friends graduating last year, Grimmjow in the top five of his engineering class and Ilfort gaining an honours in business. Ichigo and his friends had graduated a month ago and Ichigo was due to begin his degree in medicine after the summer. He had decided to specialise in emergency medicine and trauma surgery, after spending so long in hospitals in his life. Renji had suggested it was so that he could take care of himself next time. Grimmjow had punched him on the arm for the comment, leaving a bruise. As far as he was concerned, there was never going to be a next time.

Grimmjow sank back into memory through Rukia's speech as he remembered the night Orihime and Ilfort for engaged, when he first got to sink into Ichigo's heat. After his uncle's spectacular cock block earlier that evening, he had taken his new fiancée out for a few drinks to celebrate, the other pair promising to meet them later. They wanted to shower and eat before going out. The only thing Grimmjow had on the menu was virgin berry.

_Grimm pushed Ichigo into the room after the happy couple had left and shoved him harder, so that the bed caught the back of his legs, sitting him on the edge. Warm brown eyes watched his hands loosen his belt and then shove his trousers to the floor. He left his tight black boxers on for the moment, not wanting to blow his load as his throbbing cock touched Ichigo's bare skin, but the member clearly stood out through the dark fabric. Ichigo pulled his dark red t shirt over his head and was pushed to the bed, when his arms were still inside, trapping the limbs over his head. Grimmjow held them there, pressing forward for a searing kiss, pushing their groins together till the pair groaned into each other's throat. Grimmjow released Ichigo's arms and made short work of peeling the jeans off his legs. Ichigo disposed of the t-shirt before lifting his hips off the bedcovers to help his partner remove his boxers. The red fabric landed on the floor behind Grimmjow as he lifted his Berry up and further back onto the bed. Ichigo just wrapped his mile long legs round Grimmjow's waist, his thick member rubbing on Grimmjow's still clothed one. Grimm grabbed the little bottle off the nightstand and covered his fingers in the thick liquid before pressing the first two into his lover. Ichigo gasped at the intrusion, shocked at the speed of entry, clearly Grimmjow wanted things to move ahead quicker. The fingers soon had him writhing, and thrusting into them, before a third was entered and spread. The skilled digits scraped over his prostate several times, making him shudder and whimper at the sensation. Grimm grabbed the bouncing cock in front of him and pumped it fiercely, in time with his thrusts in. The young man came with a yell, his opening throbbing and clenching round Grimmjow's fingers. _

"_Ichigo, I love you."_

"_I love you too Grimm, fuck me, please." Ichigo was panting and still twitching from his orgasm, pulling his lover into a rough kiss. _

_Grimmjow pulled back from the kiss for a minute, looking his lover in the eye as he lined himself up at Ichigo's entrance, wanting to watch his face. He pushed forward slowly, taking in the screwed up features, hovering for a second to try and decrease the pain the other was feeling. _

_Ichigo was overcome with the sensation of fullness. It burned slightly, but he wanted more, he wanted to feel it all but Grimmjow had stopped, and he needed more! He thrust with his hips taking more in with a moan. Grimmjow responded with a moan and a thrust of his own, ending with in hilt deep in the other. _

_Ichigo held him tightly with his legs, not letting Grimmjow pull out for a moment as he adjusted, moving his hops up and down to get used to it. He slackened his leg lock and Grimmjow took that as a sign to move, and he thrust gently, pulling out slightly before moving back slowly. _

_Ichigo almost grunted in frustration. "Fuck me Grimm, I need you to fuck me, I need to feel you harder." _

"_You're the boss Ichi." Grimm moved slightly to hive himself a better grip and he slammed back into the berry, lifting the other's head with the force. Ichigo yelled out and the pair got into a hard rhythm, Grimmjow having difficulty not pinning the other harder and fucking his brains out. He wanted to let his lover set the pace a bit, even though he was underneath. Ichigo's cock twitched back to life and Ichigo reached for it, desperate for the stimulation. Grimmjow loved the sight of his lover pleasuring himself as he pounded into him, Ichigo's thumb rubbing the precum over his helmet and gripping the member hard. Grimmjow leaned forward and grasped his lover's neck, pulling him on for a kiss, which was mostly a clash of teeth and groans. Ichigo's two arms coiled round Grimmjow's neck, pulling at the shorter blue hairs there._

_Grimm took the opportunity to grasp Ichigo's forgotten member and stroke it hard, trying to bring the younger man to completion again. Ichigo turned his head to the side and pressed his face into the pillow, feeling overwhelmed with the sensations attacking him. When Grimmjow started biting on his neck and sucking up to his ear, Ichigo let out a low moan that went on as his member coated both men's stomachs and chests with hot white fluid. Grimmjow collapsed on top of his lover as the channel around him clenched down hard, making it hard for him to continue his wild thrusting. He managed to keep going for two or three more thrusts before bolting upright, pressing Ichigo's thigh up the side of his torso, allowing Grimmjow to align better to empty himself into burning canal. _

_Grimmjow collapsed, Ichigo's knee hooked over his shoulder, his cock still seated inside the younger man. Neither spoke for a long time, eventually moving into an embrace. They fell asleep in the embrace, Grimmjow taking a second to lift the covers over his sleeping lover. He knew they should get up and take care of the mess but he couldn't bring himself to wake the man. A quick wipe down with a warm damp towel would have to do till morning._

Thinking about sex when it was his turn for a speech next was a big mistake he found, having to arrange his jacket so the bulge wasn't obvious. Ichigo's hand trailing over it when he was down told him he wasn't as successful as he thought however.

"What were you thinking about when Rukia was talking about Orihime growing up? You seem to be awfully excited."

Ichigo's warm breath on his neck as he whispered into Grimmjow's ear didn't help the situation any.

The first dance was beautiful, Ilfort leading his lady round the dance floor. Ichigo and Orihime had taught Ilfort a basic waltz, Grimmjow watching from the side-lines just to see his gorgeous boyfriend's backside dance. Ichigo offered to teach him too but that ended up with Grimmjow pinning Ichigo to the large mirrors, kissing him harshly. "Have I mentioned you are just too damn hot for your own good, especially when you dance?"

The crowds on the dance floor ebbed and flowed as the night went on, clearing a space when Orihime managed to get Ichigo and Renji to perform one of their routines _as a wedding present_. Grimmjow stood and smiled, Rukia at his side as they watched their partners swing round each other. Renji went onto one knee and Ichigo ran up to him, setting his foot into waiting hands, only to get flipped over, his full length extended, before landing in a crouch, spinning on his knees before springing to his feet. All those lean muscles that made up his lover were well hidden in his slight, but tall frame.

Orihime threw her bouquet, straight into Rukia's arms, making everyone stare at Renji, who turned beetroot, then white at the attention. Ichigo was laughing as he sat next to his partner, watching his friend splutter as his girlfriend came over with the good luck charm. Grimmjow was sitting with Kenpachi, his daughter and Ichigo's two sisters, all of whom got along famously. Karin and Grimmjow shared a passion for sports while he was also charming enough to have Yuzu fall in love with him and start treating him like her other big brother almost immediately. It helped that he made their brother happy, and was the one who rescued him, even though Ichigo still claims to have rescued himself.

"So, you think they'll be the next ones engaged?" Ichigo reclined in his lover's arms, holding the wrist of the arm round his chest.

"Dunno, think Red will ever grow the balls to ask? I reckon she'll eventually ask him."

Ichigo shrugged. I knew Renji would eventually ask, whether it was before Rukia stropped or after he wasn't sure.

"Ichigo can I ask you something?"

Ichigo sensed the serious note in the other's voice. He sat up and turned towards him. "You can ask me anything."

Grimmjow grew more outwardly flustered, fussing with his hands and his jacket. Ichigo had long shed his, his tie hanging round his throat. Grimm sat forward over his thighs, running his hand through his hair, ruining the gel holding it in style. Ichigo caught a hand and clutched at it, a bit worried.

"Grimm, what's wrong?"

Remembering his own remark about Renji lacking the balls for this situation, Grimmjow pulled himself together and dropped off his seat, the legs scraping at the floor slightly. He crouched on one knee, taking Ichigo's hands in his own. "Nothing's wrong love. I just realised I was making fun of someone for not having the courage to do this." Grimmjow loved the confused look on Ichigo's face. He raised a hand and smoothed the scowl from the orange eyebrows before fumbling in his pocket. He had taken to carrying the small box in case he decided this was the time. He had picked the ring set with the help of his uncle on the day Ilfort was supposed to be picking his fiancée's wedding ring. It was a pair of titanium bands with alternating stripes of brush effect and polished metal. He pulled the box out of his picket, dropping it into Ichigo's lap before flicking it open and pulling the smaller of the two rings. He held it out to his lover. "Please, I need you in my life, be mine forever?"

Ichigo was shocked, his jibe at Renji was in jest, he didn't even consider the possibility of himself getting engaged. He knew he wanted to be with Grimmjow forever, he just figured they'd move in together and be partners, not husbands. The thought filled him with warmth. His _husband_ was still on his knee, sweating slightly at his silence.

"Grimm, I am yours, you are stuck with me, ring or no ring. But I would be honoured to be yours officially." Ichigo launched himself at his lover, knowing the other was strong enough to catch him. Grimmjow stood up, still clutching his lover, and neither of them heard the clinking of silverware on glass.

Kenpachi tapped his wine glass with his spoon, standing just to the side of his nephew. The room drew silent, all turning his way. The pair slackened their hold and turned when he started talking, still holding each other.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I want to announce the engagement of my nephew Ichigo and his partner Grimmjow who add to this happy day." He started clapping drawing the rest of the room into the same applause. Ichigo was soon smothered by his friends coming over to congratulate him, his sister Yuzu crying as she fought for her turn to embrace the couple.

Ichigo was worried at first that their announcement might upset Orihime, taking focus away from her big day but she couldn't be happier.

That night, Ichigo curled up in his bed, his larger lover spooning round him. They had escaped after the bride and groom had made their exit after making promises to meet up with the gang the next day for lunch. Shinji had pointed out that he was going to have to choose a best man soon; he needed the time to start planning the wedding.

The thought of picking from all the important people in his life made him blanch a bit. Did he have _bridesmaids_ so that his sisters and female friends could be involved, or groomsmen, or both?

He didn't really want to think of that at the moment. He wanted to enjoy the warm feeling in his gut at having his life partner wrapped round him. They would have their ups and downs, they were both stubborn but they also had amazing make up sex.

Grimmjow still had a fascination with Ichigo's scars, enjoying running his tongue round then and nipping at them painlessly and Ichigo loved the face his lover pulled when he deep throated his length. The time Ichigo had been forward and slipped a lubed finger up Grimmjow's entrance, thrusting the single digit, searching for the magic spot had Ichigo's head held still, nose to groin as Grimmjow pumped down his throat, Ichigo had to swallow quickly and breathe through his nose but it had been worth it.

The pair had discussed the possibility of Grimmjow bottoming but Ichigo was too worried about hurting him. Grimmjow was adamant that he should experience it at least once. He planned on bottoming on top, so that he could control his descent onto the thick member, but they had yet to try, both being exhausted after the evening activities.

There was always tomorrow, and the next day, or year. No rush.

**BTW not the last chapter. I lied. Have a little smutty extra bonus chapter half done. Will go up soon. One reviewer commented that there has not been nearly enough nakedness in this story – and I agree with them so there will be a little **_**friendly**_** sparing session. Hehe**

**Review! And get the smut up faster….. (Yes that is a bribe ;-)**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Grimmjow was _attempting_ to warm up. He really was, and it _definitely _was not his fault that he had a semi in his training shorts. No that was the fault of the nubile orange haired man currently pinning his opponent to the mat. Ichigo stood up, giving a hand to the man on the floor, pulling him to his feet. Ichigo pulled his gi back into order under his 2nd Dan black belt and bowed, hands to his thighs, keeping his eyes on his opponent to make sure he did the same. The younger man returned to the line, trying not to limp as Ichigo took his place at the front of his class.

"Seiza!" Ichigo barked at his class and they all sank to the floor neatly**. "**Shomen ni rei!" The group all bowed, laying their hands onto the floor, touching the wooden boards with their foreheads. "Sensei ni rei!" The students then bowed to Ichigo, who remained upright. Ichigo then slid one leg forward slightly and rose to his feet gracefully, after which his students attempted the same move, to differing levels of success. Ichigo dismissed his class less formally and laughed as they all ran off to collect their belongings. Ichigo had clocked it when Grimmjow arrived outside his Dojo, the glass on the doors being quite wide and the shock of blue hair standing out vibrantly. He cocked his head, as an invitation to enter; glad the blunette had known to not come in while he was training his junior class. His sensei had entrusted him with the upper Kyu students earlier this year and he took them twice a week in the evenings at the local sports centre dojo. His smile grew widely as the blunette entered the room and quietly made his way round the perimeter to him. Ichigo turned to the door and watched as each of his teenage students turned and bowed before tearing from the room. They were all well trained in Dojo etiquette. Three of his older student's had yet to leave, and he turned to them, their want for a conversation evident.

"Sensei, are you hanging around?"

Ichigo frowned slightly, wondering where this was going. "Yes, I'm going to train for a little while myself. Are you wanting to work on something with me?"

"Eh, well we just wanted to work on our kata's with the dojo lines. Is that ok? We won't get in your way. It's just that we've not got much room at home."

Ichigo felt for the twins in front of him, and their friend. He had hated training outdoors due to lack of space in the house when he was younger. His neighbours would watch him over the fence and his dad hated when he drew attention to himself.

"Yes you can stay for a bit but we are doing multi discipline, so we aren't sticking to the fighting box. You will have to really keep out of our way. Especially his," Ichigo pointed at his now grinning partner. "He is a heavy lump to land on you when he gets thrown by me."

Grimmjow's grin just widened, even though he wasn't happy about the audience. "Oh you think you can throw me? We'll see. Don't worry kids; I'll not break your sensei too much."

The kids had a look of incredulity at the man's comment that he could beat their sensei. All thoughts of really training left their minds, now taking the opportunity to observe their sensei in action. Jessie, the female twin, gulped as Ichigo removed his jacket, leaving him in a black vest top tucked into his black hakama, belt still round his waist. His opponent was in blue and white basketball shorts, and a grey t-shirt causing and extreme contrast.

The two men headed to the top of the dojo, leaving the kata lines at the opposite end clear for them to practise on but even though they made their way down, it was mainly to get out of the two men's way, the power and tension in the air apparent.

Ichigo grinned as Grimmjow stood on the opposite sparring line. He neatened his stance before dropping in a perfect bow of respect to his opponent. Grimmjow copied as best he could before standing ready to spar. "Rules?"

"Anything goes, and no holding back."

"And it finishes?"

"When one opponent can't continue for any reason."

"Restrictions?"

"No blood or broken bones, on purpose." Grimmjow smirked when his opponent tutted at the suggestion that either of them would go that far for a win.

Ichigo didn't give him a chance to breathe though, darting forward and sweeping his legs out from under him. Grimmjow grabbed at his chest, and slammed the younger man into the sprung floor boards, winding him slightly. The blunette rolled away in time to see his lover spring to his feet. Again and again they came together with vicious kicks and punches leaving redden marks on each other's bodies. Grimmjow landed a good kick to Ichigo's face catching his lip and splitting it slightly. The resulting shove then kick sent him flying across the room, impacting to wall. He lay still for a moment, aware that the teens across the room were staring at him. Ichigo ran to him, kneeling and supporting his head, reminding him of that basketball game years ago when he'd asked Ichigo to play.

"God, Grimm are you alright?"

"You've been holding back! If you'd have been hitting me like that the whole time I'd be laid out."

Ichigo blushed, guilt written all over his face. "I didn't want to hurt you. You can't tell me you've not been pulling your blows a bit. I know you can break bones with your punches, you've told me before."

"Sensei, are you two alright? Do you need anything?"

"No thank you Jessie, he'll live and so will I. Are you lot finished?"

"Eh, yes sensei. We'll leave you in peace. See you Tuesday?"

Ichigo nodded and stood to return their farewell bows at the door. He turned the snib on the door and pulled the venetian blinds down, stopping any passer-by's from seeing in the dojo. Legally he had to have them uncovered when training with minors but he wanted privacy now. Grimmjow was up on his feet, leaning against the wall he had impacted, hands in his shorts pockets.

"So really no hold back now? Shall we see who the last man standing is?" Grimm turned towards his lover who was standing with his arms folded over his toned chest.

Ichigo had a naughty thought in his head when he realised that they wouldn't be disturbed now. He pulled his vest out from underneath his hakama and stretched his arms up, pulling the tight fabric with it. He felt Grimmjow's gaze raking over his exposed chest, smugly smiling at the heat in the other's eyes.

Grimmjow came closer, hand out to trail down the exposed chest, flicking over a dusky nipple before tracing the long thin scar that disappeared under the belt. As he approached for a kiss, Ichigo bounced back and balanced himself onto the balls of his feet, fists up ready to fight.

"You fight dirty."

"You have no idea."

Ichigo darted to the left then behind his lover, leaving him standing dumbly trying to follow the quick movements. He groped for the elusive shadow and felt a grip on his sleeve, making him yank backwards, resulting in his t-shirt ripping, his sleeve now in the grip of his smug boyfriend, a large hole showing the edge of his nipple, the rest hanging. Ichigo proceeded to rip the shirt into rags, leaving his boyfriend with nothing covering him from the waist up, and a raging hard on that had appeared on its own. When he felt a hand try to get a grip on his shorts he knew he'd had enough. He gripped at the shoulder in front of him and yanked it, pulling the smaller man in front of him, pressed against him. His cock lined up right in Ichigo's ass crack the flowing material of the hakama not providing any armour against the press.

Ichigo shivered as Grimmjow licked up his shoulder, one arm under his, holding his chest firmly while the other went south and fondled him through the folds of his traditional gear. Ichigo raised one arm, sinking his fingers into the sweat dampened blue locks, fisting the strands as his cock was teased to life. His other hand was round Grimmjow's wrist, holding on for support.

"Did you think that was funny? Ripping my shirt off? What if I do that to your trousers, and then bend you over leaving you helpless against this?" Grimmjow thrust forward, holding the other tightly so that there was a hint of pain to the thrust.

"What if that is exactly what I wanted?"

Grimmjow just growled in response, jerking his lover round before slamming him into the wall. Ichigo lifted his long legs and pulled his lover closer, grinding the lengths together. He dropped his arms and gripped the bar running round the wall before moving himself up and down, head thrown back. Grimmjow snaked a hand up the wide trouser leg and palmed Ichigo over his boxers. He wiggled his fingers up the leg of the tight underwear until he could grasp the thick member in his hand. Ichigo was having difficulty holding his weight up with the sensation on his cock. Grimmjow had slackened his grip on Ichigo's body to get a better one on his member, leaving the berry to support himself. Grimm thrust his groin forward to give Ichigo something to lean on as he made short work of the black belt and hakama ties. The loose trousers flowed open, letting Grimmjow enjoy the sight of the thick cock peeking out of extremely tight white boxers that were damp with sweat making them slightly transparent. Grimmjow dropped to his knees, making Ichigo gasp with the lack of support, and hook his backside onto the bar so he didn't fall. Grimmjow peeled the underwear off of the boy and took him into his mouth, drawing long moans and gasps from the sinful mouth above him. Grimmjow pushed the legs open wider and sank his head till the cock was as far in as he could take it. He could feel Ichigo shaking with the effort of keeping himself upright and he knew he wanted to take this elsewhere. He stood, pulling his lover into his arms, Ichigo automatically wrapping both arms and his legs around the taller man who hoisted him up one arm around his waist, the other under his ass.

Ichigo was laid out on the crash mat pile in the corner of the dojo and his hakama and boxers were quickly removed. Ichigo stopped the onslaught for a second, catching his breath. He hopped off the waist high pile and made his way to his training bag, Grimmjow's face a picture of confusion. When Ichigo pulled a pair of towels out he understood, these mats were used by the students when learning to break a fall. Grimmjow hopped onto the mats himself, pulling his shorts off, leaving him in the bright blue boxers Ichigo had bought him, apparently they matched his hair.

Ichigo laid the large towels over the mat before dragging his loved onto them. He hovered over the larger man, kissing him deeply. Grimmjow pulled the hot body down on top of him, grinding the naked rod against his. Ichigo lightly ran his fingers up and down his sides, drawing light goose bumps out. Grimmjow turned them over, pressing the younger man to the mats, still devouring his mouth. He broke away, looking down at lust glazed eyes and kiss swollen lips smiling up at him. "I love you."

Ichigo smiled and drew the other into a deep kiss again. He pulled the blue boxers off the other's ass and fondled the cheeks, dipping his long fingers between to tease the puckered entrance. Grimmjow wriggled and gasped at the sensation, his lover smiling as he swallowed the gasps.

Grimmjow straightened his legs, allowing Ichigo to pull them down without breaking the kiss. Grimmjow rose up and knelt at the side of his lover, stroking his face while stroking the firm cock with his other hand. Ichigo grasped his neglected member and pumped it firmly, making Grimmjow's eyes close. As Grimm went to move to between Ichigo's knees, he was stopped by the firm hand around his cock. He quirked an eyebrow in confusion before Ichigo smiled and pulled the cock towards him. Turning his head, he took Grimmjow in to the hilt, sucking strongly enough to pull a loud groan from his lover's throat.

Ichigo pulled Grimmjow's legs and the other realised what he was trying to do.

"Do you not want to be on top? I don't want to smother you."

"Grimm, I know what I want, and it's to have my lips wrapped round your cock when yours are round mine, and I'm comfy. If it doesn't work this way we'll swap alright?"

Grimmjow shrugged in agreement, kneeling one leg either side of Ichigo's head. Talented lips were already around his cock before he could crouch over the weeping member in front of him. Grimmjow had never 69'd on top and was worried he might crush the smaller man. An edge of teeth around his most sensitive flesh reminded him of what he was supposed to be doing. Ichigo was strong enough to remove him if he had to, he reasoned. He descended onto the flesh in front of him, wrapping his hand at its base. His other hand was being used to hold him up, allowing him to pump his head up and down over the engorged member.

Feeling his helmet slide down Ichigo's throat was a distraction and he knew he wasn't giving his best in return, he would make it up to the berry later. When two fingers moved up to his entrance he swallowed around the cock in his mouth, making it jerk in his mouth. One moist finger past his ring of muscle and pistoned in and out, searching for the magic spot. Grimmjow had to remove his mouth from Ichigo's length; unable to breathe with is in his mouth. He laid his cheek on Ichigo's thigh and continued to pump his hand round the member, abandoning all hope of keeping his senses. Two fingers were in him and brushing the sides of his prostate sending flashes of sensation straight to his balls and up his length. He was thrusting down Ichigo's throat harder than before, the other just massaging the length with his tongue and drawing his cheeks in. Ichigo pulled his fingers nearly out of the man, making Grimmjow think he was finished, but three fingers were pushed back in, making it more than Grimmjow had held in a long time. He screwed his eyes up at the intrusion, expecting pain to flow through his body but Ichigo was so gentle and slow at first he didn't feel any. Grimmjow started to gibber nonsense, the sensations on his body getting too much for him. Encouraging Ichigo to go faster, the fingers were sped up, and the thrusts down the throat sped up in answer. Ichigo had to press his teeth into the flesh again to remind Grimm he was in danger of being too rough. The thrusts gentled a little, but Ichigo did not slow his fingers, wanting to draw as much pleasure as he could.

When Ichigo felt the muscles slacken around his three fingers, he brought his pinkie into the centre of his hand, pressing the larger thickness into his lover. Grimmjow came hard down his throat, the fullness in his backside combined with the sensation round his cock and the sudden realisation that Ichigo wanted to top _here_ made him unable to hold himself back. Feeling Ichigo swallow his offering while he was still buried in his throat was overwhelming, making him dizzy. Grimmjow dropped down beside his lover, still facing away, unable to move with the severity of his orgasm.

Ichigo pressed him onto his back and leaned in for a deep kiss, running his hands through the blue hair.

"You really are a sex fiend aren't you? Are you sure you were a virgin till you met me? Where the fuck do you learn all this stuff?"

"Yaio Manga." Was the short reply.

"Fuck, you will have to loan me those."

Ichigo just chuckled in response. His next kiss to his lover made it apparent that he didn't consider this session over.

Grimmjow pulled himself up and lay over his lover, the hard cock trapped between the pair of them. He looked in to the warm brown eyes below him and stole a sweet kiss. "So, I'll try my best but I can't promise I can take all of you."

Ichigo shook his head. "Look if you're not happy to try today, or ever then we won't. I don't want you to do something you'll regret, or might hurt you."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes in response, before standing and grabbing something out of Ichigo's bag. Holding up the small red bottle, he quirked an eyebrow. "I spotted this earlier in the top of your bag. Why do you have lubricant at a karate class? Were you expecting something to happen? Or just being hopeful?"

"Always hopeful my love."

Grimmjow coated his hand with a liberal amount of the sweet smelling liquid before coating the member behind him, keeping eye contact the whole time. He had taken Ichigo several times in this position; he'd taken Ichigo several times in all positions depending on the mood; but this felt as intimate as he lined the rod up with his own entrance. Trying to remember if he'd ever been taken like this before, he felt the hard end push through his ring. Deciding to just get it over with, he sank slowly, feeling Ichigo's hands grabbing at his thighs and hips to slow his descent.

Ichigo had closed his eyes, and turned his head, pressing it into the mats at the heat and compression surrounding him. It was too much for him and he knew he wasn't going to last. He felt a sudden grip around his balls, yanking them harshly. He snapped his gaze to the one above him.

"I am not doing this for a two second fuck. Calm down."

"Easier said than done, fuck Grimm; it is too tight, too hot."

"This is nothing love. Feel this." Grimm had sunk as low as he could take, and he used his powerful thighs to lift himself up, before sinking back slowly. Ichigo was still having a hard time controlling himself until he felt his arms get dragged off the hips and slammed onto the mats at the side of his head. Grimmjow was leaning down over him, drawing him back to the present. He gazed into the cyan eyes above him as the body above him drew up and down his length. He felt a bit more in control and started to enjoy the overpowering sensations. He thrust up slightly, not enough to push all the way in, and Grimmjow threw his head back as the cock in him pushed into his prostate. His own member was springing to life, standing proud between his thighs and Ichigo grappled a hand free to tend to it. He stroked it in time with his thrusts, forming a rhythm with the other. He felt the coil building in his gut and his thrusts grew erratic making Grimmjow push deeper down and harder around the length in him. Grimmjow didn't realise it, but he'd managed to take Ichigo's entire thick member into his body and as it brushed against his prostate he felt his length pulse as he came over the man around him. He sat down as he came, making Ichigo surge up, pulsing his own release as the walls clenched round him.

Ichigo had spots in his eyes, and was having difficulty clearing his ears from the rushing sound. The weight of his lover on top of him was comforting but they didn't have the luxury of falling asleep and dealing with the clean up later. He rolled his lover off him and gazed at the flushed face. Grimmjow's eyes were half lidded and his breathing was harsh. "Hey love, no sleeping here. Let's go home."

Ichigo gather up the towel under him, leaving his lover lying on the other as he started to dress himself. The white boxers were pulled back on; the towel used to wipe Grimmjow's come off his chest before his black vest was pulled on. He tugged jeans out of his back and yanked them on, pulling the belt to keep them up. He bundled his uniform into the bag and threw the towel on top. He returned to his lover, cleaning him up gently at the front and the back, having received the same attention many times he knew it felt nice to be taken care of.

He coaxed his lover back into his clothes, handing him his spare t shirt out of his bag. Ichigo quickly cleared the room of scraps of t shirt and kit he'd left lying around. Once he was sure he'd cleared the room properly, he dragged his fiancé up of the floor where he'd slumped, and the pair left the room. Ichigo opened his car, watching as Grimmjow dropped bonelessly into the passenger seat, door closing in the same motion. Ichigo smirked; he'd fucked his lover so well he was barely able to function.

Grimmjow was really having a hard time concentrating enough to do the simplest tasks, such as putting his seat belt on. As soon as his backside had hit the grey seats, he was reminded that he'd just had a rather large cock in there. Ichigo eventually pulled the strap down for him and clicked it in place.

A short drive to their flat had the blunette snoozing against the window, making Ichigo have to shake him to get him in. Grimmjow grumbled that this wouldn't happen in reverse, he would just lift the smaller man into their home. Ichigo was very understanding and coaxed the taller man up the stairs and into the living room. Grimmjow commandeered the large couch and tucked his large frame into its cushions and returned to his nap. Ichigo tucked a fake fur blanket round his lover and left him to it.

As Ichigo started to drag ingredients out of cupboards to make dinner, he tried to wipe the smile off his face. He seasoned two steaks, leaving them on a dish to marinade and started working on a salad and dressing to go with it. He knew Grimmjow would appreciate some good meat after their session, and the simple meal was all he could bring himself to prepare.

Returning to the living room, he curled onto the love seat, drawing his I pad onto his knee to surf the internet for an hour or so while his lover slept. He had some wedding plans to go over, Orihime had sent him some sites to look at for venues but he had yet to be astounded by any of the temples or grand houses he'd seen yet.

One site grabbed his eye and he clicked on it, a Thai beach hotel offering a wedding at sunset right by the sea and a barbeque on the sand after with traditional music and dancing for entertainment. It seemed perfect, and would avoid him having to find a suit to fit his stupidly long legs again. Married in casual shorts and a shirt, maybe him in black and Grimm in white, sounded perfect for both men. He clicked on the contact link and started to compose an email.

He clicked the tablet off and stared at his snoozing lover, hoping he liked the idea as well. Maybe not Thailand, maybe Australia or New Zealand instead. Or even Hawaii.

**Hehe, finished 4000 words of naughty nonsense, with a bit of fluff at the end. I hope this satisfies al the folks who wanted more smut, as well as adding a bit more to the story. I loved writing this more than I have for years, and my next one hopefully will be as good as this. A sneak peak is below. **

**Can I just ask everyone who's going to review to tell me what their favourite part of this story was? And what they think of my next idea please?**

He stopped, panting as he tried to not cry out in pain. Pressing his hand firmly onto his thigh he winced as the wound complained but he was worried he'd be leaving a trail for them to follow. The blood had soaked through his white uniform trousers. This was the first time he was glad the stupid white fabric was so full and thick and that Aizen insisted they wore it when on official business around the headquarters. He glanced up, seeing he still had half a flight of hard metal stairs to drag himself up before he could hide himself on the balcony above him. When he spotted it from the street he'd thought it would be easy to get up there and hide, collect his strength before plotting his revenge. Two and a half flights of steep fire escape had proven too much for a man with a bullet wound in his thigh and a twisted ankle. He hauled his body up, taking a lot of weight onto his arms, and basically dragged himself up the final steps. He flopped over the wall and landed, winding himself on the slabs. As he caught his breath, finally safe from the eagle eyes looking for him, he saw the expensive outdoor furniture, with a chimnea, currently unlit, standing behind to warm those enjoying the view. The wicker contrasted with the black plush cushions, and the glass table was sparkling clean, not even a water mark dulling its surface. Grimmjow found the strength to get over to the corner sofa unit, and sank into it, hissing as his scratched back abraded on the fabric.

His leg wound was still bleeding, not that he was in any state to worry about it, the adrenaline seeping out of him.

_I will get that snake, I will rip that smug smile off his face and close those fox eyes for good. If he thinks he can pass the blame for murder onto him he should have thought twice. I will prove myself and clear my name. Then Aizen will take me back. _

All the thoughts of revenge and proving his innocence dragged his consciousness away from him. He fell so deeply into an uneasy sleep that even the sound of the heavy patio door sliding open didn't stir him. And the gasp from the figure in the doorway fell onto deaf ears. A sudden pressure round his leg wound, and a hand pressed to his throat, feeling for a pulse made him try to escape the hands. He was held still, a swear word escaping from the figure over him.

"What the fuck? How did you get up here?"

**Hmmm, this is just me drabbling about my planned plot. This isn't the first chapter, it'll be in the second or third and probably will be edited to fit whatever comes before it but it's a basic view of what is going on in the story. **

**Please review, for the story or the preview. Let me know what you think.**

**Cheers and lots of love**

**Phoenix220**


End file.
